


Cryptic

by StarvingLunatic



Series: Pariah [4]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Family Drama, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Novel, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000, Wordcount: Over 50.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Pariah. There is a Possible clan get together at the Lazy C Ranch. Insults fly while problems arise. Shego never knew that Montana could be so interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own these characters…except for Trin, Shin, Tatsu, and a couple of members of the Possible family that I made up. Other than that, you all know Disney owns everything else, including our souls!
> 
> Warning: for those of you who like Shin, he’s not really going to be in this story. He’s in this chapter and is mentioned through the story, but doesn’t show back up until the epilogue.
> 
> Also, you might want to read [Pariah](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1942968/chapters/4198470) before this if you haven’t done that already. Thanks for your time. Enjoy the tale.

Cryptic

1: Early Flight

“Make sure you raise some hell for me,” Shin Toriyama said to Trin Possible, tapping her on the shoulder with one hand. The pair bid each other farewell at a gate in the large Middleton airport. Even though they were about to be separated, they kept up a front that it did not bother them. But, everyone knew it bothered them to be apart. The duo still preferred to not acknowledge such a thing.

“No one can do it the way that you do. If you find a pink kimono with flowers on it, make sure you get it for me because you ruined my other one,” Trin replied, glaring at her so-called evil twin.

He chuckled and shrugged. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I will. I mean, I swore that stain would come out, but then again, that was silk. You really should come to Japan with me. Me and Poppa are going to drive Mommy crazy without you being around,” he remarked with a small smile.

Trin rolled her tropical blue eyes. “Ah, you know I don’t help matters.”

Shin snickered because his evil twin did have a point. They always did drive his mother utterly mad because she was the only one of them that knew how to behave indoors or outdoors. She was also the only one out of them that knew how to pretend to be sane. Trin could behave if only Shin was not around and Shin only seemed to get worse when in the company of his father, so they turned into a nice little mess when all together and his mother always tried to keep them in control. But, she could not get all three of them to act civil, much her annoyance and embarrassment.

Shin’s family was on their to Japan, but Trin would not be going with them for once. She had other places to be, much to their equal dismay. They silently only admitted to themselves that they hated being apart, especially involuntarily. Trin was going to her uncle’s ranch for a family gathering. She would much rather be heading to Japan, especially since she really wanted her kimono and she did not think that her evil twin was reliable enough to remember to pick up the garment.

“I hate having to get up this early,” Shego complained with a yawn. She sat down in a rather uncomfortable airport seat, looking like she was about to nod off. She spoke to Tatsu, who sat right next to her. It seemed that they were both being forced to meet the rest of the Possible clan.

“I just stayed up all night,” Tatsu replied, struggling to keep her eyes open. She looked like she had stayed up all night after a long day, which she had. It was not that she looked bad, but her eyes were half-closed and that was as open as they would be for the day. There were lines and bags under her eyes as well. So, she either stayed up all night or she had some explaining to do. There was just no way that she would have been able to get up at this hour they had if she had gone to sleep.

“Who the hell catches a leisure flight at six in the morning?” She glanced over at the Possible clan and saw how they all seemed to be up like this was normal. _Disgusting_. “So, how’d you get suckered into this?” the former thief inquired, casting the mechanic a sideway glance.

“I didn’t,” Tatsu answered.

“No?” Shego was stunned to hear that for a moment or so. She forgot whom it was that she was speaking with. She and Kim had been going at a compromise/deal for hours before they came to an agreement, which favored the ex-villainess as usual.

“No,” the mechanic said plainly.

“I don’t get you at all. You do crap for Trin for no reason.”

Tatsu only glanced at Shego. She was aware of how Kim and Shego’s relationship worked and it was rather different from her relationship with Trin. She and Trin worked where they did things for each other, even if they did not want to because they knew eventually they would both have to do things for the other that they did not want to. They did not compromise or deal. They just asked each other and if they could do it, they did it. Besides, with the way that her blond bombshell took care of her, Tatsu would gladly accompany her to the deepest, darkest pits of Hell.

“You’re a punk. You do everything for Trin and look at what it gets you,” Shego commented and she nodded toward the evil twins to get Tatsu to look at them.

Tatsu turned to look at whatever it was Shego was going on about. Trin and Shin were embracing each other, which was not the problem. The problem was that Shin had his hand on Trin’s ass. He was just being stupid, which Tatsu knew, but that was beside the point.

“Are you done with this?” the blue-eyed mechanic asked Shego as she took a glass bottle that held iced tea Shego had been drinking.

“Yeah,” the former villainess answered, even though there was still a sip of juice in it. She wanted to see what the shorter female had in mind.

Tatsu, despite only being able to open her eyes halfway, flung the bottle and banged Shin right in the forehead. He made a noise that was more surprised than pained as the bottle impacted his skull and he fell over. Witnesses could not believe their eyes. Thankfully, there were not a bunch of people around and no one called security.

Trin turned and looked at her baby, knowing Tatsu was the culprit because of the very nature of the assault and because Shin had been behaving inappropriately. The blonde shook her head as her girlfriend approached her. Shin groaned from his spot on the disgusting floor. Trin curled her lip.

“What the hell was that for?” Shin demanded with a snarl as he climbed to his feet. People began moving along, but continued to stare because there might be more trouble going on.

“Mine,” Tatsu reminded him while clutching onto Trin’s ass. “You don’t touch,” the mechanic informed Shin, pointing a threatening figure at him.

Trin did not seem to mind all of the attention being paid to her rear suddenly. Sometimes though, the body part seemed to start a lot of trouble. Of course, she could care less as long as Tatsu enjoyed it.

“It was just a joke,” he argued while rubbing his head. There was a huge lump already forming on his dome.

“So is the knot. Very funny,” Tatsu commented dryly in her low voice.

“Damn it, that stings,” he complained with a frown on his tan face. _Her and her damn good arm_ , he silently cursed. She missed her calling as far as he was concerned; she should have been a pitcher.

“Don’t be such a baby,” Trin reprimanded him with a stern look.

“She hit me with a damn bottle,” the half-Japanese male pointed out, stomping his foot. He could not believe he was being scolded for getting hit in the head with a glass bottle. Just what the hell?

“You brought it on yourself,” the blonde argued with a nonchalant shrug.

“I brought it on myself to be beaned with a damn bottle?” he asked incredulously, rubbing his head again.

“Yes,” Trin assured him.

“Trin, Tatsu, come on,” Mrs. Possible called to let the couple know they were boarding the plane.

“Bye, Shin,” Trin said, almost as if she were dismissing him. She ruffled his messy black hair and kissed the bump forming on his head. “Don’t forget my kimono.”

“I won’t,” he promised, fighting off a smile because he got a kiss for being injured. He made a face at Tatsu to annoy her and it worked. She would have whacked him again if she were not so certain it would only gain him more sympathy from her girl and Trin was definitely hers.

Trin and Tatsu left Shin; both of them actually wished that they were going with him. The blonde wanted her lover to experience them in Japan. It was always so much fun and she felt like Tatsu would add to it. Trin would like to take her baby around the world one day, broaden her horizons and let her experience any and everything in whatever country she wanted. She had plans to do just that someday soon, starting out small and then work on longer trips as Tatsu got more comfortable with the idea of traveling. She did not want to do anything for too long or her baby might get culture shock, considering the fact that their first date had been Tatsu’s first time out of Middleton.

“You just have no remorse, huh?” Shego asked Tatsu as they all boarded the plane.

“He deserved it,” Tatsu replied. She knew Shego was amused by the display, even though she did not say so and she liked Shin.

“You’re only encouraging him. It’s not like he gives a real damn about Trin’s flat ass. He’s only looking for attention and punishment,” Shego remarked.

“Don’t hate because my ass is better than yours,” Trin retorted.

“No ass is better than mine,” the former thief countered.

“Could you two not have this argument right now, please?” Mrs. Possible requested because she knew they could keep going and it was a little too early to hear something that childish and vulgar.

Shego rolled her eyes while Trin just stopped talking. They entered the plane and put their carryon luggage away. They made sure they all had the right seats and Trin groaned as she got to her seat. _My luck had to be cursed_.

“What’s wrong?” Tatsu asked when she heard the noise escape her lover. She stood behind her girlfriend and pressed her hand against Trin’s back.

“Kim, switch with me,” Trin requested, glancing over her shoulder to find her sister.

“Sure,” Kim easily agreed.

“Switch with her?” Shego asked in a puzzled tone. She wondered what that was all about.

“Seats,” the teen redhead replied as she took the window seat. Shego thought that was odd. Most people liked having the window seat, yet Trin had just given it away. The green-skinned woman slid into the seat next to Kim and decided to bring up the issue.

“Why’d she give up the window seat?” the emerald-eyed female asked her younger girlfriend.

“Scared of heights,” Kim answered without thinking and her lover laughed. Had Kim taken a moment to realize what she was about to say, she would not have said it because she knew Shego would just make fun of her sister now.

“You’re scared of heights, blondie?” Shego inquired as Trin took the aisle seat, putting Tatsu between her and Shego to act as a buffer zone.

“No, I’m not scared of heights,” Trin huffed indignantly. She was not scared of heights. She would just rather not sit by the damn window. There was no reason for her to be scared of heights. She was not acrophobic in any way. It would not even make sense for her to suffer from acrophobia, so why would she be scared of heights? It just did not make any sense. In the back of her mind, she could hear Shin’s voice going, _me thinks the lady doth protest too much_.

“You just seem to lose points the more I find out about you, scaredy-cat,” Shego teased the twenty-year-old.

“Then why don’t you just stay the hell out of my business,” Trin suggested. She knew that would make her much happier.

“Hey, you two, don’t make me come back there,” Mr. Possible said, turning around to threaten the pair. He sat in front of them with his wife and the twins. He was directly in front Kim.

Trin and Shego decided to quit, if only to avoid having the rocket scientist speak to them as if they were four years old and in public no less. Trin was actually used to it, but she would prefer to avoid it whenever she could because it was irksome. She had come to understand that her father always saw his little girl when he looked at her or Kim, so it never seemed to register to his mind that they were now grown women and he should address them as such.

“So, why didn’t Shin come along on this little venture? I know you two have to be feeling the agony of stretching your one spine this far,” Shego remarked, speaking to Trin of course.

“Yeah, Shin isn’t welcomed at the ranch anymore,” Kim answered that one.

“Shin probably isn’t welcomed in the state anymore,” Trin muttered, shaking her head.

“What did he do?” Tatsu asked. Discreetly, she took Trin’s hand and held it. While Trin liked to claim she was not afraid of heights, Tatsu figured it was better safe than sorry in holding her blond bombshell.

“Come on, it’s Shin. What didn’t he do? The boy just doesn’t know how to act and he’s proud of that. So, he just went up to Montana and acted like he always acts. Let’s just say while he was bugging out, he made some friends and from that, he made a lot of enemies,” the blonde explained.

Shego laughed a bit because that kid Shin was a piece of work if nothing else. Only he could manage to get banned from some place that it seemed even Trin was still welcomed. Well, she assumed that only because Trin was coming with them and not going with him.

Shego wondered what she would have to do get banned, too, because she really wanted to know what she was supposed to do at a Possible family reunion being held on a ranch in Montana. She already knew the two Possibles that were willing to put up with her… somewhat. They were also the two that made life interesting, so she would rather not meet whoever else was in the family, especially since she been informed there was no one in her age range and none of them were as interesting as Kim and Trin.

“So, you mean to say that you manage to survive a week alone every time you go to Montana?” Shego asked the blonde because it seemed impossible to her with the way that Shin and Trin operated.

The farsighted female did not even bother to look at Shego as she responded. “Who says I have to go every time that they do?”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” the green-skinned woman inquired with an arched eyebrow.

Trin only shook her head because she did not really want to talk about it. It was bad enough that she had to go to Montana, so she did not wish to speak on it, too. A week in Montana without Shin sounded so horrible, but, on the bright side, at least she had her baby with her, she thought. Things should bearable with Tatsu there, she believed, and then she glanced over to see her baby was nodding off.

Tatsu could not understand how people could catch flights at six in the morning. It was just disgusting to be up that early in her opinion, unless she just stayed up the whole night. No one should ever go to bed and voluntarily wake up at six in the morning as far as she was concerned.

The mechanic leaned over onto Trin as she fell asleep. The blonde did not mind, of course, and caressed her lover’s cheek as Tatsu drifted off to sleep. She knew she was only going to be taking a nap really because it was not a long flight; it just happened to be better than being trapped in a car for hours on end and the parents not approving of homicide or violence of any kind.

Tatsu thought flying was much better idea than driving because she had seen Mr. Possible drive. She would have yelled at cars for him had he drove, which had been the original plan. She probably would have yelled at him, too, if he had driven because, as it was stated, she had seen him drive.

They had all come together to discuss the driving proposal and it had been vetoed, much to Mr. Possible’s dismay. Kim did not want to be in a car that long with her brothers and nobody wanted to be in a car that long with Trin and Shego mere inches from each other; one with super powers and the other with who knew how many chemical-based weapons on her. It was just a problem waiting to happen; Shin often suggested that Shego and Trin should just have an old fashion duel to sort out whatever problem that they had with each other. Kim often had to stop them once they agreed with the idea.

“So, what’s there to do once we get to this ranch anyway?” Shego inquired, speaking to Kim.

“A bunch of stuff,” Kim answered with a pencil in her mouth.

“What the hell are you doing?” Shego asked since it looked like Kim had schoolwork, but school did not start for another couple of weeks for her. The redhead had actually just pulled out some brainteasers to do while her girlfriend was busy picking on her sister.

“Nothing much. I’m just trying to occupy myself,” the recent high school graduate answered while writing something down.

“That looks like math,” Shego noted while glancing over at what Kim worked on.

“It is,” Kim confirmed.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to use a calculator?”

“Probably, but I don’t use calculators.”

“You get this from your lunatic sister, don’t you?”

Kim only smiled. She had always had a thing for numbers and she had always been a whiz when it came to math. She tended to guess that it was her Possible “gift.” It seemed like a Possible always excelled in something, usually a mechanical science, but she was into math. Because she liked math, she also easily liked chemistry and physics also. She had not decided if she would go into a science, but she definitely would be a math major.

Shego sighed. She could not believe she would be trapped in Montana for a week. At least she had her Kimmie with her, even though she doubted they would do much. Kim had not expressed any feelings about being “out” in front of her extended family, but Shego had approached the subject with Trin, who had to be her usual, damnable honest self, especially when it gave her a chance to rain on Shego’s parade. She told Shego that Kim respected their family’s opinions and probably would not want them to look down on her. In short, she probably would not be “out” in front of them. The former thief was then told that she would probably be introduced as a friend in the least and as a roommate at most, but there was almost no chance of Kim coming right out and saying she was in a relationship with Shego. Shego had not shown it, but that hurt a little bit.

The ex-sidekick wondered if Trin would be her sickeningly in love self around her family. She got the impression that the blonde was trying to act as if she would be her typical self, but it was highly unlikely. As uncaring as Trin was to the rest of the world and as disgustingly devoted she was to Tatsu, she probably would rather avoid somehow shaming her parents. Of course, there was always the chance she might not see it as shaming.

The doctors Possible were fairly sure of what they could expect from their daughters and their respective other halves. They had left the real unpredictable factor back in Middleton, namely Shin. It was not that he was really unpredictable, but he was just wild. They could count on him to do anything that would turn heads. Tatsu was too laidback to cause any trouble and Kim could control Shego to a certain extent, so everything should workout fine in their opinions. Well, unless someone started with Trin, but that was to be expected.

Trin might behave to a point, but her tongue might not. At least everyone was used to Trin’s mouth running away with her. She would not consider it running away since she said everything on purpose. Of course, if no one said anything to her, it was very likely that Trin would never say anything offensive. They could only hope the Possible clan did not say anything offensive, but it was a long shot.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: introductions for Shego and Tatsu into most of the Possible clan.


	2. Shock the system

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney has them on lock.
> 
> I did think up Trin and Tatsu, though, so they’re kinda mine. I also thunk up Jen, who I guess would be mine too.

2: Shock the system

The ride from the airport was a good example of why it was a brilliant idea and wise choice to take a plane to Montana. Kim was ready to throttle her brothers, who purposely got on her nerves. Shego tried to goad Trin into an all-out war by bringing up her acrophobia, which the blonde continued to insist she did not have. Tatsu would have been sleeping if not for the fact that as soon as she got into the car, a car behind them had almost rear-ended them. So, now she was backseat driving to the extreme and road-raging for Mr. Possible. The doctors could hardly believe any of it, especially Tatsu’s behavior since she was the quiet one. It was like being on a school bus full of kindergarteners. Everyone in the car was quite thankful when they arrived at the Lazy C Ranch.

“Thank god!” they all said as the rented minivan rolled down the dirt driveway to the main house. There were a few cars parked off to the side, so Mr. Possible pulled up over there. As soon as the car came to a halt, all of the doors opened and everyone tried to get out at the same time.

“This place looks familiar,” Shego commented as they exited the minivan.

“It should. You caused some trouble around here like two years ago,” Kim pointed out as she got out right behind Shego.

“You can’t expect me to remember every little place we tumbled, Kimmie,” the raven-haired woman remarked with a suggestive smirk on her face. She wiggled her eyebrows at Kim.

“Oh, and here it is, I thought I was special,” the trim hero replied sarcastically.

“Hey, Squirt, took y’all long enough to get here,” Slim called to the group as he exited the house with his wife, daughter, and nephew.

The arriving group turned their attention to the party that had just exited the large farm house. Smiles went up on the majority of people, but a select few refused to smile. Trin remained neutral, as did Tatsu since she did not know anyone, while Shego looked annoyed and then there was Slim’s wife, who did not appear too pleased with anything.

“If it ain’t my favorite sister-in-law, looking as sharp as ever,” Slim declared while going over to give Anne a proper hug as a greeting, which she accepted.

“You flatter,” Anne said with a small laugh while her brother-in-law took a moment to just look at her once the hug was done. She ignored the fact that his wife frowned deeply at the sight of them embracing.

“And my favorite blond niece,” Slim said as he turned his attention to Trin. He knew how she felt about touching and hugging, and even though he respected her, he still liked to get on her nerves a bit. He swept her up into a tight hug that made her groan.

“I’m your only blond niece, Uncle Slim,” Trin pointed out as he put her down. She quickly retreated out of arm’s length, more for show than anything else.

Despite the fact that Slim enjoyed getting on her nerves, Trin liked her uncle. She liked him because he liked her and he respected her. He accepted her, which was why they could get along. In fact, if he were the only one that lived at the ranch, she would come out as often as possible to see him. But, he was not the only there and she would rather avoid most other members of their family.

“Shorty, you know, I was reading this article that you wrote,” Slim said to Trin with a proud grin.

“No, you weren’t,” she argued, folding her arms across her chest. She had only just recently gotten into writing articles. Her mother had pushed her into it and her father jumped in, insisting she was smart enough and it was never too early to start. So, she doubted he had read anything by her already. She was not established enough for someone like him to bother with her work.

“Nah, you know I did. You’re putting that mischievous little brain of yours to good use. Good work, Shorty,” he commented with another smile and he leaned over, patting her on the back.

“Sounds like the guy knows you well,” Shego commented, speaking to Trin. She would have gone more into teasing the farsighted female, but something commanded their attention for the moment.

“Kim, where’s Ron?” Joss practically demanded as she ran up to Kim. There was grin on her face as she looked through the new arrivals. She showed signs of growing into a woman since she was officially a teenager now. She was dressed something similar to Kim; obviously, she was still a bit influenced by her cousin. Her tank top covered her midriff, though.

“Why is she asking about the buffoon?” Shego inquired, speaking to Trin.

“I try my best _not_ to know when it comes to Joss,” Trin replied dryly. She recalled vaguely when Kim told her about the time Ron came out to the Lazy C Ranch and apparently left an impression on Joss. Trin had only remarked that she hoped it was not inappropriate. Of course, Kim failed to see the humor in that.

“Ron didn’t come this time, Joss,” Kim informed her little cousin, doing her best to keep her usual cheer. She did not want to do anything to color Joss’ image of Ron.

“Aw, man,” Joss pouted something fierce. She obviously really wanted to see the blonde sidekick.

No one remarked on Joss’ disappointment, even though they already noted it seemed like Joss had a crush on Ron, especially from how excited she seemed about the fact that he might be there. None of them wanted to think too much on it, but of course they did. After all, Joss was crushing on Ron of all people. Trin could not help wondering how that little loser kept picking up chicks. Ron was far from an attractive specimen of the male species with few redeeming qualities in her opinion. But then again, Trin considered she might not be the best judge of a dateable male.

Of course, if Shego knew what went through Trin’s mind, she would have agreed about Ron. She could not see why anyone would like a guy who could not keep his pants on in public, literally. It was not difficult to wear a belt, after all. If he was not smart enough to put on a belt, she doubted he was smart enough to know what to do on a decent date.

They turned their attention to the silent cousin, Larry. He looked as nerdy as ever. Trin always expected him to have tape around his glasses just from the image that he seemed to be stuck on presenting to the rest of the world. He had a pocket protector set and his pants hiked up just enough for it to look absolutely ridiculous. It was hard to believe he looked like that on purpose. She wondered if there were no mirrors in his house.

Well, at least cousin Larry did not speak, which Trin and Kim were both thankful for that. They did not feel like hearing anything out of his mouth and should he decide to start up, Trin would let him know they did not care about what he had to say. Kim would endure it, but she would resent it the whole time.

“Anne, it is good to see that you finally made it out here,” Slim’s wife said with an almost clearly false smile plastered on her face.

Anne only smiled back, just as false as the other woman. They then embraced each other like the other had the Plague, which Shego noticed. It seemed that everything was not as wholesome, kid-friendly, and sickeningly sweet in the Possible family like she thought it would be. She figured she would get lowdown from Trin because she knew that the blonde would spill easily while Kim would try to pretend that everything was all right.

“Who are these gals with y’all?” Slim asked as he took a look at Shego and Tatsu.

“Tatsu,” Trin introduced her love.

Tatsu let loose a weak wave in the direction of her girlfriend’s family, even though it appeared that Slim would reach to shake her hand. The ranch owner pulled his hand back when Tatsu let her hand fall back to her side. He thought that perhaps there was someone else sensitive about touching in their company, which he was fine with. He would just have to bother Trin by touching her.

“Shego,” the former thief introduced herself. She hoped he did not remember her if she had gotten up to something horrible around a couple of years ago. She did not need or want anyone questioning Kim on why she was dating a person like Shego.

“Nice to meet, y’all. I’m Slim. That’s my wife Jen, our daughter Joss, and my nephew Larry,” Slim informed the two newbies.

“Larry, where’s your mom and dad?” Kim asked while looking around for the rest of the family.

“They went with Nana to pick up some things,” Larry answered in his dull, flat, slightly nasal voice.

“Your nana is going to be here, too?” Shego asked the redheaded hero. She might not be able to escape this gathering without people questioning Kim’s sanity and trying to get Kim to dump her.

“Yup, I don’t know if she remembers you, though,” Kim replied in a low voice.

Before anybody could get into any further discussions, Jim and Tim grabbed Tatsu. The twins pulled her away while informing her that she needed to see Old Tornado; _whoever that is_ , she commented in her head. Tatsu looked back at her lover, hoping for some form of intervention. It was not that she disliked hanging around the twins, but she would rather stay with Trin while she was in a strange place. But, Trin did not stop them; she let them go, believing that her baby might enjoy seeing the cybernetic horses.

“Kim, come on. I want to show you something,” Joss said while pulling her redheaded cousin away from everyone else. Shego was now left with Trin; _oh joy_ , they both thought sarcastically.

Well, the green-skinned female could have followed her girlfriend, but she did not feel like it. She did not want to hang around a teenager that wanted Ron of all people. She would let Kim bear that torment on her own.

Shego was about to say something to the blonde, if only to keep herself entertained, but the blond Possible was not paying much attention to her. Trin watched her uncle pull her father away, which was expected. Slim always had something that he wanted to show his little brother when they showed up. So, Trin and Shego were left with Anne and Jen. Shego noticed the tension hanging in the air between everyone. The atmosphere was stiff and heavy suddenly and she doubted that a chainsaw could cut through it. The former villainess was very curious as to what was going on.

Trin just waited for the moment that she knew would come from Jen. Her aunt Jen was an auburn-haired woman with a pair of plain blue eyes. She was not a particularly tall woman, but nor was she short. She was average through and through. She was forgettable in that sense as far as the blonde was concerned. Even her hairdo, which was just a ponytail, was dull and plain. Her figure was average and her clothes were dreary. It was as if the woman had never had a creative or colorful thought in her all of her days, Trin believed.

Trin often wondered what her uncle saw in Jen because there was nothing outstanding about the woman that should attract a mate in her opinion. She did not even think that Jen was that intelligent or clever, so she refused to believe that uncle was attracted to the woman’s mind. Even though Jen was an astronomer, Trin did not think to be in that profession one had to be vastly intelligent. She wondered if it was possible that her uncle had gotten married to Jen on a bet or something because that would explain the arrangement better than anything else as far as she was concerned.

After all, Slim was personable and as far as Trin could tell Jen was… not. Well, maybe Jen just was not affable when she and her mother were around. It was always possible Jen was better when Trin and Anne were not around.

“So, Anne, it seems you’ve finally crawled out of the hospital and come back to the ranch. Got tired of having to call so many people?” Jen remarked.

Anne decided to be the bigger woman and not respond to that. Besides, she had a razor-tongued daughter to do that for her. She knew it was wrong to let Trin fight her battles, as it encouraged Trin’s antisocial personality, but Anne was just so tired of the same thing. She would tell Trin to let it go, but she knew her daughter would not listen.

“We came here with the hope of having to call you,” Trin countered.

Shego picked up on the fact that by “call” they meant announce a time of death. She even thought that hospital humor was a bit sick, but it seemed that the Possible ladies did not agree. The blonde earned a frown from her aunt, but she was not done yet.

“Trin, you are aware that we were all hoping that you wouldn’t come back,” Jen snapped and glared at the younger woman.

“And we are all of a like mind for once. It’s surprising as it shows you’re actually capable of thought. I’ve got better things to do with my time than watch the dirt grow on the ranch,” Trin riposted.

“Then why don’t you leave?” the auburn-haired woman growled.

Jen was already upset because she could not get to Trin. Technically, she could not get to Anne either, but she never seemed to concede that. Shego thought Trin worked nerves very easily because she always had a comeback for any line and she never changed her tone, so it seemed like nothing could get to her. Well, Shin and Shego typically changed that, but most other people could not get to Trin.

“I would, but it would make you happy and we all know I’m not in the business of making you happy,” the college student stated in a flippant tone.

Her aunt practically snarled and was silent for a long while. It seemed that she would need a moment or two before she could engage the blonde again. _It’s hardly a challenge to get to Jen_ , Trin commented to herself. She could see why her mother did not even bother with it.

Anne did not bother with Jen because she failed to see the point in it. She already knew that the woman did not like her and she felt the same about Jen, so things should be left at that. She was not the type of person to snap at people just because they tried to belittle her. It was not like it would do her any good to trade insults with her sister-in-law. Besides, it would take a lot more than poor treatment from some of the Possibles to get Anne down.

-8-8-8-8-

“Kim, why is your arch-foe hanging out with you?” Joss asked as she led her cousin to her bedroom.

“She’s a good guy now,” Kim answered because it was the best that she could do without making things complicated.

Shego was not a “good guy” in any real sense of the term, but she was not a villain anymore either. Shego just counted herself as semi-retired for the moment and lucky to have made it away from last employer intact, physically and mentally. She was not too sure what she would do with her life now, but for the time being, she was all right with doing nothing and being with Kim.

“How’d she become a good guy? I mean, I always thought a gal like Shego would always be evil, not that I know much about her. I mean, I tried researching her and stuff, especially after her and Drakken was up here, but I couldn’t find much on her. But, how did she end up a good guy and hanging out with you?” Joss inquired with an arched eyebrow. Apparently, it did not come up in her research that Shego was fickle when it came to jobs, even without wanting to date Kim.

“It’s a long story and I don’t even know the whole thing. You’d probably have to ask Trin for the whole story,” Kim reported. She doubted her sister or her girlfriend would ever let her in on what exactly happened a few months ago that led up to Shego being free to openly roam the planet without a cop so much as looking at her.

Joss did not respond. They both knew that she would not ask Trin anything. She was apprehensive about being Trin, not because the blonde was mean to her or anything like that. She just did not know the farsighted woman well because Trin did not come around the ranch very often.

Trin had a deal set in place where if Anne did not go to the ranch, then she did not have to go. Anne tried to avoid the ranch if she could, so Trin did not go out there much and the only things that Joss really knew about the blonde were through hearsay and stories from her family. She got a good balance of both good and bad stories; the bad outweighed the good by only a little bit, but it was enough to make her shy around her adopted cousin.

The cousins entered Joss’ room and Joss went to her computer. At first, Kim was worried that her little cousin might have started a website similar to hers, as an attempt to be a hero, but when the page came up, she saw that was not the case. She breathed a sigh of relief until she took a good look at the site. Okay, she might have to get her cousin some psychological help. Joss had just brought up a shrine to Ron Stoppable. _Oh, boy_.

“Look at this. I’ve got everything a gal would want to know about Ron. I’ve got plenty of cute pictures of him, too,” Joss reported as she navigated the site to show it off to her cousin, who did not have a heart attack through sheer willpower. Joss was seriously crushing on Ron.

“Yeah, because we all need to know more about Ron,” Kim muttered sarcastically. Briefly, she rubbed her forehead, trying to get her thoughts together and figure out what she should say about this. _I probably should just tell her this is bordering on creepy_. Unfortunately, she thought that would hurt Joss’ feelings and she tried to never discourage her cousin, even with something like this. _There has to be a gentle way to tell her that she’s gone a step too far_.

“Look at this one. Isn’t he cute?” Joss asked as she clicked on one of the images of Ron and it looked like it was after a mission. He was dressed in mission clothes, looking like he was on top of the world. So, it was probably a mission where he actually did something right. Or he could have just been happy that he did not lose his pants that day.

“Well… he sure is something,” the redhead commented. Her brain could not come up with anything positive to say about this.

Joss turned to look at the older teen. “Kim… um… are you… and Ron… are you…?” she tried to ask. She blushed now because of the question that she wanted to ask.

“Friends, that’s about it,” Kim answered quickly and soundly.

“Friends” was even stretching it now from the detestable way that Ron had reacted to when she told him about her relationship with Shego. He had acted like she betrayed him and then he said some rather profane things about her sister. He had eventually apologized to save what remained of their friendship, but it was pretty obvious that he was not happy with the way that things went down. He was not talking to her anymore as far as she could tell and she was closer and closer to not caring. She would welcome him back in her life if only he would stop acting like a child. But, if he wanted to keep acting like a major jerk, then she would just move on with her life.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego was still stuck with Trin. They both were not very pleased with that, but it beat several other alternatives. Shego could see why Trin had packed so much junk of hers to keep her occupied because as far as she could tell there really was nothing to do on the ranch. Trin decided to show Shego where she more than likely would be staying since they usually always got the same rooms when they stayed at the ranch. It was about the only thing that they had to do, unless Trin wanted to continue to trade barbs with her aunt and that was not very fun in her opinion. It was not fun to watch either in Shego’s opinion.

Once Joss returned to the main part of the house with Kim, who was thankful to not have to be subjected to all that was Ron, Slim informed the Possible sisters that they would get the same rooms as always. He told them that they would have to share with their guests because there was not enough room for everyone to have their own individual rooms. The ladies did not object, of course.

Kim and Shego went to put their luggage away in their room. Trin and Tatsu were located in a room just a little further down the hall. Tatsu was not with them to know what room they would be in, but Trin put her girl’s things away in the room for her. The mechanic actually enjoyed seeing the horses that the twins got a kick out of showing her.

“So, what is the deal between your mom and your aunt?” Shego asked Kim while they lounged around their guest room. It was a small room in comparison to Kim’s room at her house, but Shego did not expect much from a guest room. It was larger than a prison cell, so that was good enough for her. She flopped down on the bed while Kim curled up in a chair by the door.

“The deal?” the redhead echoed in a very puzzled tone. “There’s a deal between my mother and aunt?” She shook her head.

“Oh, don’t play like you don’t know what I’m talking about. I can tell your mom and your aunt have some kind of problem with each other. So, don’t act like your family’s perfect or anything. Let me in on the secret,” the green-skinned woman replied with a smirk.

“I really don’t know what the deal is,” Kim admitted now that she knew what her girlfriend meant. As far as she knew, her mother and her aunt just did not get along. She was not sure why and it never occurred to her to ask anyone because she did not think that it was her business.

“You’re going to tell me that you don’t see the animosity there? You’ve only know them both for your whole life,” the pale female pointed out.

“I’ve noticed it, but I think their problems go way back. Trin once said that ‘they’ were jealous of Mom or something. She tried to explain it to me, but I was really little at the time and wasn’t listening. I just wanted to play, so she was talking and I was pulling her toward a tire swing in the back,” the slender hero explained with a small laugh and a shrug. She still did not care. It was her mother’s business and she was sure there was a good reason for her mother to ignore her aunt.

“You never know any dirt,” Shego remarked with a sigh.

Kim only smiled innocently because she had no desire to gossip, especially about her mother. She had never gotten the chance to try to comprehend what was the problem between her mother and her aunt because her mother did not come out to the ranch often, so she did not interact with Jen much. Kim usually forgot about the underlying hostilities until her mother and her aunt being around each other brought it about again. The adventurer could not figure what the problem was; or the problems, in the case that it might be more than one thing.

“Your aunt seemed to just come at your mother for no reason,” Shego commented.

Kim shrugged. “I don’t know why. Like I said, I don’t know what the problem is. It’s weird since my mother usually gets along with everyone.”

Shego nodded. She was curious about what was going on between Anne and Jen. It seemed like something that would keep her occupied. She may or may not have focused on it if she had something better to do with her time. She supposed that later on she would just have to bug Trin about it.

Yeah, she and Trin did not get along so well, but it was actually the way that they got along. Neither of them were inclined to like someone without a good reason and, apparently, the facts that Shego was Kim’s girlfriend and Trin was Kim’s sister were not good reasons as far as they were concerned. They were just at odds with each other and they liked it that way. Not that they would admit to something like that. Yeah, so, Shego would get the information from Trin later on.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the rest of the Possible clan shows up and more hostility follows.


	3. Fight or flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney owns them all, except for Trin, Shin, and Tatsu. But, other than them, Disney has the character game sown up.

3: Fight or flight

“Hey, chow’s here!” Slim called through out the house.

The announcement was actually code to alert everyone that Nana Possible was back and they should come and greet her. Trin stood in her room doorway as she watched Shego tugged out by Kim to go meet Nana. Trin thought she was off the hook and she was even about to make fun of Shego, when the green-skinned witch suddenly grabbed her.

“You wicked bitch,” Trin grumbled as she tried to break the former thief’s grip.

“You know I don’t believe in suffering alone, especially when someone I hate is so close by,” Shego remarked while making sure to have a good grasp on the farsighted young lady.

“I will get you back for this,” the blonde promised with a fierce glare as she was dragged to go greet Nana Possible.

Shego only scoffed. She actually had no idea what she might be pulling Trin into. She did not think anything of it because it was Trin’s family. How bad could it actually be for the blonde?

Everyone went out to the front of the house. Trin stood behind everyone with her mother, making sure to look as insulted as possible to have to be present. The matriarch of the Possible family entered the house with her daughter and son-in-law. Trin scowled at the sight; more thorns in her and her mother’s sides had arrived.

Shego remembered Nana Possible from when Drakken had the loopy plan of using senior citizens to take over the world after he mucked up his original plan. Honestly, that should have given her a clue that it was close to the time where she needed to get away from him. The elderly woman luckily did not seem to recollect Shego and greeted her politely when Kim introduced them. Nana also made a comment that it was about time that little Kimberly Anne stopped gallivanting around the world with some boy since it was so unladylike. Shego checked her watch; she needed to know what century they were in. She also noted that Nana Possible did not so much as look at Trin.

“Nana, you know that I’m not going to stop,” Kim replied with a smile. Clearly, this was a little thing they did often.

“You really should. There are far better things you could do with your time,” Nana seemed to reprimand Kim.

The petite hero rolled her eyes and decided to let her grandmother move on. She could almost enjoy her grandmother’s presence somewhat as long as they did not talk at length. At least she introduced her grandmother to Shego without incident.

Kim then introduced Shego to her cousin Larry’s parents; her aunt Liz and uncle Rocky. Her Aunt Liz, Eliza Possible-Rhodes, was a slightly tall woman with hazel brown eyes and short chocolate hair that was wavy and fell just to her shoulders. She had a slender figure and wore a powder blue sundress. Her husband was a muscular fellow of average height with ebony hair that was in a crew cut. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and tan shorts to show off his muscles. He had pure onyx eyes, which were as hard as stones.

Eliza and Rocky were both astrophysicists. Although they lived in Middleton, they worked outside of town at a large university. Rocky was also an astronaut in his spare time, having been to the International Space station on a number of occasions. Their resume did not impress Trin and it would not have impressed Shego if they got into it.

“Hey, my favorite little troublemakers,” Rocky said to Jim and Tim and they all exchanged high-fives.

“Hey, Uncle Rocky. You’ve gotta meet Tatsu,” Jim declared.

“She builds rockets,” Tim added to let their uncle know why he needed to meet Tatsu.

“Tatsu?” Rocky echoed in a puzzled tone.

The twins’ swiftly grabbed Tatsu, who tried to resist the pair. She hated meeting people, especially through force like the boys tried. She was going to grab for her lover, but she was not sure if it was an appropriate thing to do. She looked at the blond Possible as if pleading with her to intervene and Trin did what she could for her irked baby. She could not very well prevent Tatsu from meeting people since they were all going to be in the same house, but she would get her brothers to stop tugging on her baby like that.

“Guys, you shouldn’t pull someone like that,” Trin admonished her brothers, even though they always pulled on Tatsu when they wanted her to do something. It was just how they were because Tatsu was so cool in their opinions and they tended to get overexcited.

“Why not?” the pair asked in confusion as the blonde gently pried her brothers away from her girlfriend.

“Because it’s rude,” the eldest sister stated.

“Shrew,” the twins huffed while crossing their arms over their chests to show that they were equally annoyed.

“I do know where you sleep,” the blonde reminded her brothers and the boys gulped. That was one threat that always got to them because they would never forget the time they pulled a prank on Trin and then they woke up glued to their ceiling. She had told them with a triumphant smirk on her face, never mess with a chemist. Boy, she had gotten to some trouble on that one, but it stuck to her brothers’ minds. They never pranked her on their own again.

“Same old Trin,” Rocky muttered while shaking his head in a disapproving manner.

Trin rolled her eyes. “Mister Rhodes, this is my friend, Tatsu,” the blonde introduced her girlfriend to her uncle. She would have liked to tell everyone that Tatsu was her lover, but she doubted they would react well and she did not want to cause any trouble for her parents. She honestly could care less about how the rest of the family acted.

Tatsu decided she was not impressed with the man because of the formal way that Trin had spoken to him. She did not think that anyone should address their uncle as “mister” unless something was seriously messed up. Even though she did not have any uncles or aunts, but Tatsu knew there was just something not right about the Possible family.

Actually, Trin had already told Tatsu that out of her extended family, only her uncle Slim accepted her and liked her. The others seemed to believe that she was evil incarnate, or at the very least partners in crime with evil incarnate considering what they had to think of Shin. She had never really done anything particularly bad around them, but she guessed that they got their perceptions of her from Nana Possible or they heard tales about her.

“So, you build rockets?” Rocky asked Tatsu. He acted like Trin was not even there anymore, which the blue-eyed young woman noticed and did not appreciate.

“No,” the mechanic responded plainly. It was blunt, but it was also the truth. She did not build rockets. She merely took apart and pieced together whatever the twins put together when she was bored and waiting for Trin. She really had no interest in rockets unless they were on cars.

“Well then, what are the spuds talking about?” Rocky inquired with a raised eyebrow and a wrinkled forehead.

“She does build rockets!” the twins insisted. They had seen her do it, so they did not know what she acted like she did not.

“And they go way up in the air,” Jim added.

“I think she actually sent a couple into orbit,” Tim said with a strong nod.

“Oh, so, she’s playing modest,” Rocky commented with a smile as if he knew her and somehow knew how she was and why she would do something. Tatsu did not like the assumption.

Rocky and the twins started up a conversation on rockets, which began a conversation on aero-science. It was there that Shego found out that the whole Possible family, excluding two people, were into the mechanics, math, or physical makeup of outer space. Trin and Anne were the exception and they were also the only pair not into physics enough to have a casual conversation about the subject, even though it did not look like half of the family was making the effort to include them. There was more to the Possible family than met the eye, the ex-thief considered.

“And you voluntarily joined this clan, huh?” Shego remarked, speaking to Trin. The green-skinned female knew the story behind Trin. It was almost impossible to miss the story in Middleton, especially if Trin was in town. People actually talked about it like it was real news or really interesting. She did not think it was either considering how old it was.

Shego also noted around Middleton, they told Trin’s story as if it was amusing. Now, Shego was not a soft person or emotional, but even she failed to see what was so funny about a child being abandoned in a mall by her birth parents. She could not see how people would find such a thing funny. She also did not see why people thought it suggested something was wrong with the child. If anything, it showed something was very wrong with the adults and Shego had to assume something was seriously wrong with the people of Middleton.

“Like you haven’t,” Trin replied about voluntarily joining the Possible clan.

Shego rolled her emerald eyes. She had not joined the family. She was only dating a member of the family. It was not the same thing, in her opinion anyway. And she would rather not join a family that thought physics was so great that they should sit down and converse about it at length.

“You mean you’re not enjoying yourself?” Trin commented.

Shego scoffed. “Who could enjoy this?” She motioned to the conversation with her hand.

“Aren’t scientifically inclined?” the blonde pointed out.

“It’s one thing to be scientifically inclined. It’s another thing to talk about it like it’s a thing. Besides, who cares?” Shego threw up her hands. Yes, she was intelligent enough to follow the conversation and understand a lot of it, but really, who cared? They were not in a lab or in a university. They were supposed to be relaxing.

Trin shrugged and pointed to her family to answer the question of who cares. “Obviously.” They watched for a few minutes.

“How long will this crap go on?” the moss-hued woman inquired, referring to the scientific discussion that was giving her a headache. “If I wanted to hear meaningless, scientific ranting, I would’ve stayed working with Drakken.”

“I’ll spar with you to take up some time. Come on,” Trin offered as she walked off.

Shego followed behind the blonde because sparring sounded like a lot of fun right now. Tatsu followed because the conversation held no value to her and most of it gave her a headache, too. At this point, they all wished they had gone to Japan with Shin.

Anne did not stick around either. She had things to do for the week that she would be trapped in the ranch. And she did, indeed, feel trapped. Her predicament was something similar to how a ghost was trapped in a house; on occasion, a person seemed to notice she was there and might possibly interact with her, but even if no one paid her any mind, she still could not leave.

The Possible family tended to ignore Anne, which was fine by her. There was a time when they would not even do her that favor. If no one bothered her, then she would not bother anyone, much like her oldest daughter. Actually, now, even if someone bothered her, she pretended that the person was not there. It was easier to act like the person was not there than to get into a shouting match with four people.

The neurosurgeon went to retrieve her notebook computer and worked on an essay that she was writing for a medical journal. She stood out in the Possible family because of her MD. They were a treasure trove of PhD scientists and she was the one medical doctor among them. Considered a leader in her field, it still did not give an “in” with the Possible clan.

Trin believed the difference between her mother and the Possible family was what made most of the family treat her mother as if she were lower than the rest of them. She believed the Possible family thought that their science credentials topped her mother’s medical expertise. The blonde liked to point out that there was more likely to be a medical emergency at a family gathering than a need to launch a homemade satellite in the air. Therefore, her mother was infinitely more valuable than everyone else, which she included herself there. She thought the world of her mother and she truly hated that anyone would try to downplay what the redhead did.

Anne had learned long ago to not think too much of how the Possibles felt about her because nothing would change their minds as far as she could tell. After all, they had thought poorly of her since before she even met them; they had only knew of her and looked down on her. She only needed the affection of a few Possibles – her husband, daughters, and sons were it. Everyone else was just there to her, except for Slim since he could tolerate her. It was pointless to acknowledge most of them anymore since she had put up with them for so many years.

-8-8-8-8-

“So, Trin, what’s the big deal with this family? It’s easy as hell to hate you, so I can see why they would, but why your mom?” Shego inquired while going at the blonde with a series of kicks that Trin finessed her way around.

They were at the side of the house and Tatsu sat off to the side on a fence post. She had called winner if they had the time. She doubted they would have time with the way the pair always fought each other.

“Why are you so nosy?” Trin countered, if only to be annoying.

Shego frowned and hit Trin with a plasma-charged fist. Trin laughed as the blow landed and a trail of blood trickled down out of her mouth. She liked how the former villainess worked – annoyance was met with violence. It was charming to her, but she did not understand why her little sister was attracted to the quality. Could it be that Kim was more like her than she liked to think? It was possible, she supposed. For whatever reason, this did not sit well with her.

“Going to spill now, Possible?” Shego inquired with an arrogant smirk.

“You keep hitting me like that and you’re going to make my baby jealous,” Trin remarked.

“It’s not my fault Tatsu can’t fight,” Shego countered and she had to duck a rock, a big rock. Growling, she turned to glare at the mechanic. “Damn it, Tatsu! What’s with you and throwing crap? It’s like you’re eight years old,” she huffed. It did not help matters that Tatsu had good aim and if she had not had such keen senses, that rock would have cracked her right in the forehead.

Tatsu waved Shego off, dismissing her totally. The former thief turned her attention back to the fight. She dipped and ducked several punches from Trin and then jumped back to avoid a sweep kick. They danced for several minutes before there was a change.

Out of the blue, Trin explained her understanding in regards to what was up with the Possible family and the resentment toward her mother. “First and foremost, it should be said that I’m not entirely sure what the Possible women and Mr. Rhodes have against my mother. This is only through my observations, as my parents have never explained the actual problem. I think they’re all just PhD snobs. They tend to look down on anyone without such a degree and they also take their careers in space much too seriously, looking down on anyone who did not work in or have an interest in their field.”

Shego’s brow furrowed. “I guess that explains why they don’t like you and your mother, but it seems pretty damn petty.”

“Just because you have vast intelligence doesn’t mean you have depth.”

“That’s true, I suppose. Look at Dr. D, after all. Your uncle Slim and… what did he call your father? Oh, yeah, the Squirt. Slim and Squirt don’t seem like they mind.”

Trin shook her head. “I can’t really explain why her father and uncle are different from the rest. Maybe her father just likes the fact that a gorgeous woman was interested in him and still is, so he could care less what career she was headed toward.” She bet that many men would think the same thing if her mother showed some interest in them.

“I can relate to that,” Shego laughed.

“I like to think that my father and my uncle are generally more open to new things, my uncle especially. I don’t think he’s met a person he didn’t like, unless that person tried really hard.”

Shego scoffed. “What about your dad and his thing with circus folk?”

“If you haven’t figured it out yet, my father is odd. He says things about circus folk and show folks, but what were the odds of him coming into contact with them often? Even if he does, he would probably say something, but still give them help or be social. After all, he welcomes you into the house every time you show up.” Trin was certain they were an affable pair of brothers. Shego rolled her eyes.

Really, the whole family seemed affable. Seeing the Possible family interact with other people, it was hard to get the idea that they were snobbish in any way, but when it came to Anne and Trin, civility was always thrown right out of the window. Well for them, and when the family decided that someone was not worthy of their great intellect. Trin had seen them often snub people they believed to be stupid.

The blonde supposed she could understand ignoring fools because who wanted to deal with stupid people? Shego was of similar thinking, but Anne was not stupid, so she did not see why the Possible family would look down on her. It was just clear the Possible family did not like the neurosurgeon because of the looks that they gave her, the fact that they seemed to outright ignore her, and purposely excluding her from things. This troubled Shego in the sense that she wondered if Kim had purposely failed to notice these things. She hoped her girlfriend was not suppressing.

“So, your uncle is cool with you?” Shego asked curiously.

“Yeah. He accepts me as one of the family, no blood relation necessary. In fact, he’s the only one,” Trin said.

Tatsu chimed in. “Not the only one. Your dad.”

Trin smiled a bit. “Well, yes, my dad. Also, the same two people who accept my mom and will probably accept you both.”

Slim and James were different from the rest of their family, though. Trin was not sure why her father and his brother were different. She had never heard the story of how her parents met, so she did not know what made her father fall for her mother and overlook the fact that she was going to be a medical doctor; aside from the notion that she was drop dead gorgeous of course. As far as her uncle went, she just chalked it up to the fact that the man was cool. He was just very understanding and it seemed that he believed that there was no reason for him to look down on anyone. He was just cool.

“So, the perfect family isn’t so perfect,” Shego laughed.

“Could you not be so smug about it? This is Kim’s family, after all,” Trin pointed out.

“One day you’ll join it too,” Tatsu pointed out, speaking to Shego.

The emerald-eyed female scoffed. “To hell with that. There’s no place in this family for me, especially when they let this one in,” she remarked while nodding toward her opponent.

Trin was going to say that they barely let her in, but she decided against that. She was a member of the Possible family whether they liked it or not. She would always be a Possible, no matter how much the extended family tried to push her out.

“You wouldn’t like to marry Kim someday?” Tatsu asked Shego in a slightly confused tone since the pale woman claimed there was no place for her in the Possible family.

“Tatsu, could you stop being annoying? Don’t put me on the spot like that. What the hell is with you talking suddenly?” Shego countered and the mechanic only smiled a little; evidently, she was just having some fun and purposely being irksome. The moss-hued woman decided to turn the tables on Tatsu because she could also be bothersome and she got a kick out of it too. “What about you? You’re going to marry Trin?” she asked the blue-eyed female.

The mechanic looked away and pretended not to hear the question. She tried her best to maintain her composure to avoid blushing. _She is such a girl when it comes to her sweetheart_ , Shego thought about Tatsu. It was a bit amusing to pick on the mechanic about her relationship with Trin because Tatsu was much like a schoolgirl in love.

At the moment, Tatsu was stuck in that weird mood where she was like a schoolgirl because she tried to imagine herself marrying Trin and also tried her best to not blush while thinking it. Her marry Trin? _Wow, that would be quite a thing_ , she thought while smiling to herself. She was not sure if they had been going out long enough for her to consider such a thing, which she supposed might be true of Shego, too.

After all, Shego had been only dating Kim a fraction of the time that Tatsu had been dating Trin. But, there was also the fact that Shego had known Kim twice as long as she had known Trin. Maybe she was just thinking too hard on the matter, the mechanic conceded. She decided to stop thinking about it and just wait for her chance to fight.

Shego began to wonder about Kim now that the other couple had brought her up. She thought about how Kim had remained with the family to talk science. She wondered if she would have to put up with snobbery, even from Kim. So far, she had not seen any hints of such a thing, but the fact that Kim remained with that crew instead of following them struck her as odd. Did Kim like science more than martial arts? Did they have less in common than she had first thought?

“I’ve got winner,” Kim declared with one hand in the air as she wandered out to the battlegrounds. She grinned as she reached them.

“I’ve got winner,” Tatsu informed the redhead.

“Then I’ve got you,” Kim replied with a playful smile as she nearly kicked Tatsu, but the mechanic moved out of the way just in time. It was amazing that Tatsu did not fall on her face as she got off of the fence post.

Shego guessed she worried too much from the way that Kim smiled while going after Tatsu. The ex-sidekick breathed a sigh of relief, though. She then focused back on her own fight as Trin punched her on the cheek.

“Pay attention,” Trin smirked. Shego growled.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Dinner time and also a bit of the Spanish Inquisition.


	4. Dinner and a show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney does, but Trin and Tatsu are pretty much mine since I thunk them up.
> 
> I also don’t own the Knicks. I actually wouldn’t take them if someone tried to give them to me.

4: Dinner and a show

Dinner was an event that had Shego once again checking her watch to see what century they were in. All of the women folk, save a few, were in the kitchen, preparing the evening meal. She, Trin, and Tatsu were the only ones not putting in on supper. Even Kim got put to work, cutting vegetables, and little Joss was peeling potatoes. Tatsu had gotten out of the chore by nearly cutting her thumb off with a huge knife doing the job that Kim was now assigned. They were not sure if the mechanic had done it on purpose to get out of the kitchen or by accident because she was far from a chef. Shego had merely scoffed when Liz assigned her a task in the kitchen while stating that she did not even cook at home, so why the hell would she cook at someone else’s home? Shego was not winning any friends at the house, needless to say.

Actually, the green-skinned female did not look to make any friends at the house. They were all techno-geeks that she could care less than nothing about since none of them were making an effort to be inclusive. She did not have anything to talk about them with and they did not seem to want to talk much to her. She was content in watching them snub Trin and her mother, which they had done until dinner time. Then suddenly, they were trying to get Anne and Trin to put in on the meal. She wished Trin would join in on the dinner because she at least knew that Trin could cook. She was not interested in finding out if the other Possible women could make a meal. She already knew what Kim could do and it was not a pretty sight. Well, at least Anne could cook.

“Why don’t you go in there and show them how it’s done?” Shego suggested to Trin, just to get on the blonde’s nerves. She had told the people in the kitchen that she would try to get her personal chef to go in there and whip up a meal posthaste for everyone; she was referring to the blonde as her personal chef.

“Because this game of solitaire isn’t going to win itself,” Trin answered dryly. She was not even playing solitaire on her laptop, which she was on at the moment. She definitely would play that card game long before she helped out in the kitchen. She sat on the sofa with Tatsu right next to her.

Tatsu fought with herself to not lean over and touch her lover in some way. She wished she had something to do, but beyond taking things apart and putting them back together, she had no indoor hobbies. Shego seemed to be the same and so they sat there, bored to tears.

“If this is any indication of how the week is going to go, I’m getting out of here right now,” Shego said. Tatsu made a noise that the green-skinned female took as an agreement and she bet they were of like mind because they wanted to touch the Possible sisters in a more than friendly manner.

Yeah, Tatsu could feel Shego’s pain thoroughly. They were stuck in a place where half of the people did not like them and to make matters more unbearable, there was nothing to do. They could not even do the one thing guaranteed to relieve the boredom, namely touch their girlfriends in a scandalous way unless they wanted to start a whole lot of trouble. Tatsu was not even sure if she would be allowed to touch Trin behind closed doors considering how loud her blonde bombshell could be; Shego actually had a similar problem with Kim, but she damn sure was not going to let that stop her from getting her daily dose of action.

The trio sat around until dinner was ready. They joined everyone else at the very long table that had all of the food spread out on it. Tatsu stared at all of the food and wondered what was edible for her. She had never had a variety of tastes and only recently started trying things beyond pizza and burgers thanks to Trin. All of the food looked alien to her. _And I thought I was getting better at broadening my horizons since getting with my blond bombshell_.

Tatsu probably would have liked to know that Shego was not too in favor of the food either. Everything looked greasy, including the vegetables, which they both just thought was amazing. _Why not just drink the cooking oi_ l, Shego thought to amuse herself; it would cut out the middleman. Apparently, Anne did not put in on the meal as much as she would have liked, Shego noted; Tatsu and Trin would agree with that thought.

“What can I eat here that won’t cause me to gain twenty pounds almost immediately?” Shego wondered aloud.

“Shego,” Kim scolded her girlfriend because of her rudeness.

“What?” the former thief inquired. She could care less than nothing if she was being rude. It was not like she wanted to be there anyway. Besides, most of the family had been being rude to her earlier, so she should be able to return the favor.

Kim sighed and just gave up right there. She then noticed her sister fixing a plate for Tatsu. She glanced around to see if anyone thought such doings were odd, but no one seemed to think on the matter. The slender hero then figured she could fix Shego’s plate, if only to avoid another outburst, even though she was certain more of those were to come. Shego seemed crankier than usual, which was probably due to the fact that most of the people in the house did not seem to like her and she returned the favor.

Kim had not expected Shego to take well to the rest of her family and she did not really expect them to take well to Shego. She still wished that Shego would try and get used to her family at least. After all, if they were going to be together for a long time, then Shego would be around her family for major holidays and maybe just random get-togethers, like the one they were at now. She wanted Shego to at least be able to relax around her family.

“So, Kim, how’s school?” Nana inquired.

“I haven’t started yet. It starts in a couple of weeks,” Kim answered.

“Are you looking forward to it?” Nana asked.

“Yes,” the teen hero replied with a nod for emphasis. She would get to share a school with her big sister, after all. What was there to not look forward to?

“What are you going to major in? Physics more than likely, right?” Liz asked Kim, who shook her head against that idea.

“Math and probably chemistry,” Kim answered. Physics had never even entered her mind. She had taken an AP course on it in high school and passed it with little problem, but it just was not her thing. She wanted to go into chemistry.

“Chemistry? Well, that’s not too bad. You’ll join your father at the space center after that,” Liz commented.

Shego wondered why the woman seemed to have planned out Kim’s life for her. Kim knew what she wanted to do, so she did not need other people trying to plot her course, especially considering the fact that her parents had not even charted her course. So far, everything about the Possible family was getting on Shego’s nerves. Geez, was the week not over yet?

“I don’t know about that. I haven’t thought that far ahead. I’m hoping by then Trin will have a company going and I can just get work with her, so I can work on whatever projects I feel like,” the slender hero admitted with a small smile. It was a joke, but it was true, too.

At the mention of Trin and the fact that she might do something with her life, attention shifted. There were a couple of scoffs down the table. It seemed that some of the ladies were skeptical that Trin would be able to start anything to be able to employ Kim. Shego just hoped they were about to start in on the blonde because it would more than likely be entertaining to watch her shred them with her rabid bite.

“Trin, do you even have a job yet? I bet you’re still leeching off of my brother,” Liz commented.

“What I do is hardly any of your concern,” the farsighted female replied in a dismissive tone.

Shego was now tempted to throw something at Trin to at least piss her off, so there would be some real fireworks. Did the Possible family not know how to get to Trin after knowing her all of her life? The moss-hued woman would give them lessons just so she would be amused after she set them loose on the blonde. Sure, Trin would still destroy them, but at least it would be fun to watch.

“Still a sponge then,” Liz concluded and Nana agreed with that by nodding.

“Not that anyone expected anything less,” Jen commented. They all knew for a stone-cold fact that Trin would never amount to anything.

Tatsu opened her mouth, like she was about to defend Trin, which Shego thought would have been good. Trin stopped that by simple patting Tatsu’s leg. This was an old issue, so old that even her father had stopped chiming in on it. The family would only keep on talking, no matter how untrue their words were.

“You can’t live off my boy forever,” Nana told Trin.

Shego arched an eyebrow. Did these people not know that Trin was freaking rich? Did they not know that Trin and Shin collected a small fortune already on their own from when they were still in their teens and were just continuing to build on that? Or, was it that they did not want to acknowledge Trin’s accomplishment since it was apparent that they disliked her, but it seemed that she was doing better off in life than they were? Shego would have continued thinking on that if only it was not her turn to get belittled. Well, that was how she took it when a question came her way, anyway.

“So, Shego was it? What do you do for a living?” Jen inquired.

Kim looked at Shego with a pleading gaze, begging her not to be cynical or sarcastic. Trin cut her eyes to the green-skinned woman and dared her with her eyes to tell Jen off like she knew she wanted to do. Shego frowned; if she went the polite route, it would please Kim, but it would give that blond banshee ammunition to use against her. It was a tough decision, especially since she did not have any kind of love for the woman talking to her since Jen had been nothing but discourteous to anyone not born with the last name Possible, not counting Rocky anyway. Shego did not see what the woman’s problem was considering she had married into the damn family, so it was not even like she was a real Possible.

 _The Possible family isn’t even that great_ , Shego huffed in her mind. She did not see why they were all uptight about themselves. Sure, they were all smart, but that was it. And intelligence was not an accomplishment in her opinion; doing something pioneering with that intelligence would be the accomplishment.

“I’m in investing,” Shego answered. It was not a lie. She had invested some of the fortune that she acquired from her stint in crime. So far, that money seemed to be doing well.

“So, you’re a banker?” Slim asked. He had not been being rude to any newcomers, but then again, he had not spent much time with them either. He had things to show his little brother, after all. He tried to drag Trin along, but she was more interested in staying close to Tatsu to make sure Tatsu did not kill the twins when they tried to drag her off.

“No, I’m more retired than anything else,” Shego replied while she could practically hear Trin mocking her in her head for not coming up with a better response to Jen’s question. She shot Trin a look that said “to hell with you.” Trin merely dismissed the look with a wave, which only angered the raven-haired ex-sidekick more.

“Retired? You don’t look old enough to be retired yet,” Nana noted, which caused Joss to smirk a bit.

Joss thought it was funny that Shego was caught in a lie because she knew who Shego was. She thought it would be funny if the former villainess got discovered. She would not mind seeing the cops called on Shego considering all of the trouble the former thief started in Montana and all of the grief the woman had put her cousin through when they were enemies. Of course, she did not want to be the one to make the call or say anything because she thought it might upset Kim.

Shego sighed; she had to think of a lie quick. Who the hell retired at young ages? Before she could think of anything, Trin stepped in to be some assistance.

“She was an athlete,” the blonde offered up when she thought that Shego’s pause had become inappropriately long. She might as well help out because Shego was Kim’s girlfriend. No need for the family to roast the irksome thief alive, especially when that was Trin’s hobby. Besides, it would hurt Kim if the family tore into Shego and Shego decided to tear right back.

“An athlete?” Liz echoed with some distain in her voice.

“I was in track,” Shego lied for the simple fact that she doubted anyone at the table knew a damn thing about runners.

Shego could have picked any sport because no one at the table was a sports fan. She noticed the faces that most of them made when Trin said she was an athlete and she could guess they did not count that as a respectable profession. Still, she went on with the lie.

“I had to retire after I got a bad knee injury. It just wouldn’t heal properly,” Shego added. No one seemed particularly interested in the tale.

“Did it pop out of the join?” Jim inquired eagerly.

“Yeah? Did you tear a bunch of stuff?” Tim asked. Clearly, they wanted to know how nasty this phony knee injury. They also wanted to see how long and good Shego was at lying through her teeth.   

“So, did you pay people to take exams for you or did they volunteer back when you were in school?” Jen inquired, speaking to Shego.

“What?” the former criminal asked. She really wanted to say “what the hell are you even going on about?” but she assumed that Kimmie would not appreciate her speaking to her aunt in such a manner. Hey, she could have been exceptionally rude and just told the silly bitch to shut the hell up, but she supposed that would have been too much.

The problem with her lie was that the family did not review athletes as respectable people point blank. They looked at jocks as mindless brutes, who had no real commendable talent to speak of. They thought only fools admired athletes, too. They would eagerly point out that no athlete had ever done the world any noticeable good if asked about the reasons behind their hatred. Of course, they would then ignore any evidence that pointed to the contrary.

“Not every athlete on the planet is an idiot or lazy academically,” Trin argued because she knew that was what her aunt was implying. She could not believe she sat there and now defended Shego’s lie. Although, she did disagree with the whole philosophy of claiming athletes were dumb considering technically, she and her little sister were athletes.

“Name one,” Liz dared her.

“The Knicks’ championship team in the late 70’s,” Trin answered without hesitating. She had heard from someone that there were scholars on that team, like one of the players went on to be a senator and things like that, and she would take that person’s word for it, if only to shut her aunt up. It was not like her family could call her on it. She could be surprised if any of them even knew what sport the Knicks played.

“And how would you know?” Rocky challenged the blonde after a moment since his wife had been shut down.

“Even if she explained it, how would you know?” Shego countered. She could not believe she now had to defend Trin, who had been defending her. She officially hated the Possible family because they made her aid the one person that she enjoyed bothering on the daily basis. She and Trin were supposed to be sort of enemies; not really enemies, but they would not call the other a friend under torture.

Shego shut Rocky down with her question. Jim and Tim fought the urge to laugh; they secretly enjoyed it when Trin started ripping into the family, even though they liked their family. It was just they loved a good battle with some good carnage and they bet things would only get better, or worse depending on the point of view, now that Shego was around. Shego and Trin would make things very interesting in the boys’ opinions.

While the twins liked their family, they did not particularly like how the family spoke to their eldest sister when they did speak with her. The boys did not like how the family had just tried ripping into Shego either. She was their second favorite “sister,” after all. So, they were all for carnage and chaos if Shego and Trin brought it.

The Possible family moved on to a new target since Shego seemed about as sinkable as Trin. Apparently, they were like rubber-ducks with poisonous claws and fangs. There was a silent mark sitting next to the blonde, though. They moved on to Tatsu to see what she was about. They would bet she was a misfit of some kind just because she was Trin’s friend.

“So, Tatsu, that’s an interesting name. Where’s it from?” Liz inquired, almost as if she cared. Tatsu was not stupid enough to believe that.

“Japan,” Tatsu answered in a mumble, which the impolite Possibles took as a sign of weakness. They did not know that Tatsu was just a mumbler from birth.

“Really? You don’t look Japanese,” Jen commented with a tilt of her head.

Tatsu did not look like any kind of Asian. Because of her complexion, they guessed that she could have been of Spanish decent. She was a tan color, somewhat like caramel mixed with milk, but her piercing ice blue eyes were odd. They had never seen anyone with such light blue eyes, so they were not sure what to make of her.

“I’m not,” the mechanic informed them that she was not Japanese.

“Then why the Japanese name?” Nana inquired.

“You’d have to ask my parents that one,” Tatsu stated. She had no idea why she had a Japanese name and really she did not want to know. The less that she knew about how her parents worked, the better off she was, she believed. Those two people would remain mysteries for her if she had her way. She suspected that one parent was high and the other was drunk when they named her, but she would never be sure. She always assumed that about her parents when she did not understand why they did things.

“And what do you do for a living?” Nana continued her questioning. The other uninformed Possibles were with her in her inquiries.

Shego wondered when they walked into the Inquisition and why no one posted a sign as a signal. If she knew that dinner was not only going to greasy, but also play host to an interrogation, she would have skipped it. Well, she would have attempted to skip it since she was willing to bet Kim would have figured out some way to make her attend. From the look on Tatsu’s face, she would bet the mechanic would have skipped, too, if she knew what the meal would involve. The food was not even that great. Apparently, too many cooks did spoil the broth, not to mention everything else.

“Mechanic,” Tatsu answered the question of what she did for a living.

“Oh,” Nana, Liz, Jen, and Rocky all muttered. From the looks on their face, one would have thought Tatsu just confessed to being a sewage worker. They looked like she had just said that she spent the day in filth.

“So, you attended a trade school?” Jen guessed with an arched eyebrow, but her face still looked like she smelled something bad.

“No,” Tatsu answered. She did not even know what a trade school was.

The mechanic roughly had the equivalent of an eight grade formal education. Sure, she did not drop out of high school until she was sixteen, but she had never gotten into the idea of going to high school, so she only went when she had nothing better to do. It was not like she had been being forced to attend. Back then, no one cared where she was or what she did with her life. Even teachers had encouraged her to just drop out, so she did what she wanted to and, eventually, took their advice.

“No trade school? Then how did you become a mechanic? What school did you attend?” Rocky asked curiously.

“Middleton High,” Tatsu answered honestly. She was far from ashamed she was a dropout. She always figured that even if she had gotten a high school diploma, which she doubted she would have, she would still be exactly where she was in her life, so she was glad that she had not wasted her time or the teachers’ time. She enjoyed being a mechanic and she had Trin, so she did not need anything else in life.

“High school?” most of the table said incredulously. A few mouths dropped open.

Tatsu’s resolve had to be admired. She was a high school dropout, sitting at a table of kid geniuses and doctors, appearing like she was on par with all of them. She did not even think about it. She was successful at what she did and that was what mattered. Trin always told her that school was not for everyone and she agreed with that.

Shego would have agreed, too. Now, she had more education under her belt than Tatsu did, but she could completely understand how Tatsu could sit there like she was just as good as the rest of the Possibles. If they were judging by success, in Shego’s opinion, they were either equal or better than the Possibles. After all, Shego had made a mint in the small time that she spent working and she could spend the rest of her life relaxing while they were all still working. How smart could they actually be if they were still putting in hours? She did not know if Tatsu had a lot of money under her belt, but she did know that the mechanic was doing what she loved and she was damned good at it. What more could a person ask for without being selfish?

“Yeah, a high school,” Tatsu confirmed and then she poked around in her food with her fork. She frowned a little bit; in her opinion, she was used to better things, even when Trin did not cook.

“Tell them you build rockets,” Tim suggested.

“Very awesome rockets,” Jim added.

Tim and his double would hate to see their family treat Tatsu, and even Shego, the way that they treated Trin and Shin. The twins had not really picked up on that their mother caught some flack, too, because their family tended to ignore their mother most of the time now. They did not say anything overly nasty to Anne in front of the boys and the twins just figured their mother was not interested in space, rockets, or other “Possible” stuff.

But, the boys knew that their grandmother, aunts, and Uncle Rocky treated Trin and Shin, back when he was allowed out, as if they were useless idiots. Sure, Trin had her moments where she was a shrew in their opinions, but their big sister was far from a useless idiot and they did not think that she should be treated that way. However, they found out early on that speaking up for their eldest sister was a surefire way to get scolded by every adult that was not their parents or Uncle Slim. So, now they just tried to input things that they thought would impress grownups.

“Someone like you can build a rocket?” Rocky scoffed to show his disbelief in Tatsu’s ability. He knew he had asked her that earlier and she had denied it. He had thought she was being modest then from the way that the twins continued to sing her praises, but he now doubted she was intelligent enough to do what they claimed.

“You know, you don’t have to talk to her like that,” Anne of all people objected, even though she doubted it would do any good.

Anne really disliked how they spoke down to Tatsu and she knew that it would continue, even though she said something. She was aware they felt that anyone in her twenties that was not at least in the process of getting a PhD was an idiot. She knew they considered Tatsu somewhere well below mentally retarded because she had not even gone to college. She spoke up because she knew Tatsu would not say anything, mostly because Tatsu could care less than nothing about what they thought and Anne actually agreed with that thought, but Trin would only get snippy instead of telling them straight out to not speak to the mechanic as if she completely lacked a brain.

“What? It was a simple question,” Rocky argued in a trivializing tone to be condescending toward the neurosurgeon.

“Yes, merely an innocent question,” Liz defended her husband.

“You probably just missed that because it was a direct question,” Jen added with a smug look that she hoped would shut Anne up. Anne only rolled her eyes.

“These are the insults?” Shego asked Trin. She had heard worse slams from the twins when they were arguing with Kim over trivial things.

“Cut them a break. Obviously, there are no college courses in learning how to properly insult a person and that would explain why they’re not particularly effective in doing such,” the blonde replied.

Anne decided to silently bow out since Shego and Trin started up again. Anne was typically uninterested in having a childish argument with her intellectually snobbish in-laws, especially since they said such petty things most of the time. She just left the family to their fates and allowed Trin and Shego to verbally tear them apart like rusty chainsaws, which the two ladies gladly did.

Despite the fact that Shego and Trin had razor-sharp and deadly wits, which they were using to the height of perfection, the Possible group continued to pick on them and Tatsu. Tatsu ignored them for the most part. She was not into verbal fighting. If she could not take a person outside and teach them to shut up, then there was no reason to pay the person any mind, in the mechanic’s opinion anyway. Besides, Trin said enough for herself and Tatsu.

The twins had to hide their faces for most of dinner because they were getting a kick out of their eldest sister and Shego ripping into everyone that tried to get at them. Joss was not sure what to think. After all, it was like everyone was being rude and she was not sure whose fault it was after sitting there for so long. Larry tried his best to stay quiet because Trin had reduced him to tears a few times in the past, but he jumped in to defend his parents just once and Shego and Trin practically castrated him their words. Kim remained silent because she had seen it all coming and she doubted she could stop it. She actually anticipated Shego hitting someone, so as long as she kept her hands to herself, Kim was fine with everything else.

Anne, James, and Slim ignored most of the nonsense going on. They knew Trin and Shego could handle themselves, so they talked amongst themselves. Slim and James were a little embarrassed about their family’s behavior, which they almost always were when the whole clan got together. It seemed that their family just could not be civil and accepting toward people that were a little different than they were behind closed doors.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the couples go to hang out at a bar and run into someone Trin knows, which leads to trouble.


	5. Crushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters, Disney has them on straight lock. I, however, did come up with Trin and Tatsu and the little annoyance of the chapter called Lily.

5: Crushing

“So far, this is the worst vacation I’ve ever had in all of my life,” Shego complained as she escaped with Trin to get out of doing the dishes.

Nana and Liz had attempted to grab them up to do the dishes. They had offered the older women similar looks, questioning the older women’s sanity, before walking off. They had not helped with dinner, so what made anyone think that they were going to do the dishes? The Possibles showed signs of stupidity in Shego’s opinion. It was the only reason that she could think of as to why someone would try to recruit her and the blonde banshee to do anything.

“To think, I could be in Japan right now buying my pink kimono with the flower print,” Trin sighed, shaking her head. She hoped Shin remembered to get her kimono. She did not bother to call him and remind him. He would not listen to her over the phone most of the time, especially when he was on vacation. He would be having too much fun, so she knew that he would not pay her any mind unless she was physically there.

“You and this crappy pink color. What is with you and pink? Could you be any more of a wimp?” Shego commented. They retreated outside, standing alone on the porch.

“Oh, yes, green and black is not only so original, but the height of fashion,” Trin remarked sarcastically. She stepped away from Shego and turned her gaze outward, looking at nothing in particular.

“My outfit is way better than yours,” the green-skinned woman riposted.

Trin only scoffed. She glanced down at her watch to see what time it was and she sighed. She needed something to do for a few more hours or she would settle on throwing Shego through a window, just to get a real rise out of the former thief. At least if one of them ended up in the hospital, it would get them away from the house. Also, whatever led to one of them needing to be hospitalized would undoubtedly be interesting.

The only thing that stopped Trin from going through with that idea was damaging her uncle’s house. She did not want to trouble Uncle Slim with pointless destruction, even if she and Shego could and would pay for the damages. No, she needed another plan. It did not take long to think of what to do.

“Hey, Shego, you want to go to a bar?” the blonde suggested. It was not like they had anything better to do.

“Now?” Shego hoped, even though it was not even eight in the evening yet.

“Yes,” Trin confirmed.

“Yes,” Shego answered. She was close to cheering Trin on for proposing that they leave, even if it was only for a little while.

“All right, I’ll go get the keys to the car and you go get Kim and Tatsu,” the farsighted female said.

Shego did not argue and trotted off to retrieve their girlfriends. Trin went to her father to get the keys to the car. James was with Slim, looking at some new equipment that the older brother had purchased for the ranch.

“Hey, Dad, sorry to interrupt, but may I have the keys to the car?” Trin requested.

“Sure thing. Where you going?” James asked as he went into his pocket for the rented minivan’s key. He handed it over without a second thought.

“Into town,” the blonde answered. She knew better than to say the word “bar” near her father, so saying it to him was out of the question. He would freak for the rest of the night if he knew that his little girls were going to a bar, even if they did not drink.

“All right. Be back by ten,” the rocket scientist ordered.

“Dad,” Trin objected. She was a grown woman, close to drinking age, as was the trio that she was going out with; one was just beyond drinking age, in fact. They could all vote, serve in the military, or even live alone legally if they decided to do so, so they should not have a curfew as far as she was concerned, especially since there was almost no chance of something happening to them individually. Hell, as a group, they could probably conquer the state of Montana if they chose to.

“By ten,” he repeated. He liked his girls to be in the house and safe at a decent hour, so they could avoid any troublemaking young people that stayed out on the street all through the night.

“Uncle Slim, help me out here,” Trin requested as a joke.

“You should do what your daddy says, Shorty,” Slim replied.

The blonde had to fight with herself to avoid laughing. There was something about her uncle that she truly liked and he made coming to Montana worth it all on his own, even though he insisted on calling her “shorty.” She did not mind his teasing her because she knew that it was all in good fun. He was the only Possible that made her feel at ease outside of her immediate family. She really loved the guy.

“Thanks for the help,” Trin deadpanned.

“Hey, I got a daughter, too, Shorty. I know how it is. So, like I said, listen to your daddy,” Slim repeated and went so far as to wag his finger at her.

Trin agreed to the ten o’clock curfew because she knew that there was no fighting it. It was either be in by ten or stay in all night and go stark, raving mad. She would always take the former over the latter. She informed the other ladies what time they had to be in as they went to get into the automobile.

“You’re kidding, right?” Shego asked the blonde about the curfew.

“No, she’s not,” Kim assured her lover.

“Well, we don’t really have—” the green-skinned female started to say, but Kim cut her off.

“Trust me, life is so much easier to just come in at ten,” the redhead promised her former foe. Her father would go on all night if they came in a minute after ten.

“Damn it,” the emerald-eyed woman huffed.

“Don’t worry about it. The bar isn’t so spectacular that we would want to stay past ten anyway,” Trin commented dryly.

“It can’t be as bad as the ranch,” Shego stated and Trin could not argue that one.

The group took the nearly half-hour drive into town and went to the bar that Trin knew about. She was aware that had she entered with Shin, all hell would have broken loose immediately. One time, they did not even make it into the bar before getting into a fight. She was stunned that the town did not have “wanted” posters of Shin. It was a small, traditional American town, so they logically were not too happy when the openly gay Shin blew into town, almost literally on the “blew” part. It did not help matters that he and she started their “spot the homosexual” game and Shin, as usual, had to see how accurate they were. It was so easy to hate Shin in such a small place with the way he acted.

“Oh, yeah, this place is popping,” Shego commented sarcastically while looking around the tavern.

“It’s as jumping as the rest of the town, so just shut up and have a drink,” Trin replied.

“Don’t make me start a bar fight,” the former thief threatened her “new nemesis.”

Trin waved the older female off. She turned to Tatsu and asked the mechanic if she wished to play some darts. Tatsu accepted since there was nothing better to do. Of course, Trin ignoring her did not put Shego off.

“You sure you should be playing darts? I mean, with your eyes, you’ll probably injure someone with the damn thing,” Shego remarked.

Trin rolled her eyes. “Oh, a joke about my eyes and darts. I’ve never heard one of those before. You are so original, Shego.”

Trin went to get some darts for the game before Shego could say anything in return. Shego made a face to the back Trin’s head, though. The blonde returned and took her glasses off as she stepped away from the dartboard.

“She’s going to kill us all,” Shego remarked since Trin had removed her spectacles.

Trin went first in the game and she threw the darts as if they were needles used as weapons. She was exceptionally good. She could hit a target with shuriken of all types, so it made sense that she could hit a target with a dart. Tatsu was good, too, which was also expected with the way she always threw things with bone-crushing accuracy. The unexpected part of the whole game was when Tatsu took her turn, some woman came out of nowhere and hugged Trin.

“What the hell?” Shego said what Kim thought while Trin merely made a very irked and outraged noise as they watched the woman embrace the blonde.

The young lady appeared to be about in their age-range. She had on plain blue jean shorts that hugged her curvy legs and showing off the long limbs to the world. She wore a tank top that put her top half on display and it was a better sight than her legs, which were great in their own right. She had chocolate brown hair down her back with some light brown highlights. She had deep hazel eyes and a cute face. Her figure was impressive and warranted staring from everyone that was into women. She was also shorter than the blonde in her grip.

Trin had to toss on her glasses to see who it was that dared to touch her. The others wondered why the blonde had not thrown the girl to the ground yet, as they had seen her do to other people before. In fact, Kim had seen Trin knee a guy in the balls just for flicking her hair. And to show she was not gender biased, Kim had also seen Trin almost shatter a girl’s wrist because the girl caressed Trin’s cheek while flirting with Trin. It did not seem like reality to them for that girl to not be on the floor yet and crying after she grabbed the farsighted female. Trin could finally make out whom it was that she might have to kill.

“Lily?” Trin asked in an astonished tone, blinking a couple of times to make sure she saw right.

“Of course,” the young woman answered with a bit of a carefree giggle that made Shego cringe.

Trin made a small noise while managing to gently pry the young woman off of her. Tatsu eyed the pair, but continued to shoot her darts. Trin glanced at her lover and then turned her attention back to the newcomer, Lily, who did not seem too offended at being removed from the blonde’s person, but she pouted a bit. Kim and Shego waited for the story that had to come with Lily considering Trin did not plant the girl into the floor.

“I win,” Tatsu informed her lover in a clipped tone and then she started back to the booth that they were all occupying.

“What?” Trin asked in disbelief and then she turned to look at the board. “Wait, I want a rematch,” she requested because she hated to lose, even to Tatsu.

“Why? You can’t beat her without your seeing eye dog,” Shego taunted Trin.

Trin rolled her tropical-colored eyes, but before she could shoot anything back at the green-skinned annoyance, she was being embraced again. The blonde frowned, knowing that her current condition really did not look good. It also did not help matters that Tatsu was possessive of her. She decided to introduce Lily before she got into any trouble with her baby. After all, with the way that Lily clung to her, she would even believe there was something between them.

“Everyone, this is Lily. Lily, this is Shego, my sister Kim, and my girl Tatsu,” Trin said. She felt that making it clear that Tatsu was her girlfriend, then she should be off the hook because she was being very open and honest.

“I’m glad to meet your friends. It’s very nice to meet you all,” Lily informed everyone in a very polite and cheerful tone while making sure to not let go of Trin’s arm. Apparently, she either missed the fact that Trin was with Tatsu or she chose to ignore it. Either way, it was not a good thing for the blonde.

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you, too,” Kim replied while giving her sister a look demanding an explanation as to who the perky girl was and why she practically hung on Trin.

“I met Lily the last time I was out this way,” Trin offered, even though that was not saying much. She was not totally sure how to explain Lily.

“When was that?” Shego asked curiously because with the way that girl clung to Trin and did not get clobbered for it, there needed to be a much more in-depth explanation and she believed that more questions would help them get to that explanation. She had to know why that girl was allowed to touch the blond banshee.

“Four years ago,” Trin answered.

“And I’ve missed you in all that time,” Lily said in a sulking kind of tone while running her fingers along Trin’s arm. The trio with the blonde could not believe their eyes.

“Yeah, we can tell that much,” Shego remarked with a smirk.

Trin growled in annoyance at the former villainess while finally managing to get her arm away from Lily. The brunette girl did not seem deterred and took hold of the limb yet again. Shego appeared thoroughly entertained because she could tell that Trin was suffering. Trin was frustrated with not having control of her arm while Tatsu was busy scowling deeply.

“I’m really glad to see you again, Trin. You always take so long to answer my emails and I get so lonely,” Lily stated while continuing to pout and caress the blonde’s arm.

“Trin, you must’ve put it on this girl something wicked,” Shego commented, watching the whole scene like it was a movie because it was that unreal to her. Kim would have agreed, but she was speechless at the moment because she could not believe that the brunette was serious with the way she acted.

“What?” the blonde asked as if she was horrified by those very words while still trying to get her arm back without having to either gnaw it off or hit Lily. Every time she freed the limb, Lily just took charge of her arm again.

“Shego,” Kim finally managed to say when she realized that her lover implied. Her sister would never cheat on Tatsu. But, then again, four years ago, Kim doubted Trin even knew who Tatsu was. She wondered if it were even possible for someone to have gained Trin’s trust four years ago to get her into bed.

“I’m just saying, you had to do something just all out freaky for this,” the green-skinned female said while motioning to the pair. Tatsu frowned deeper.

“Shego,” the teen hero said one more time when she noticed the mechanic’s expression.

Tatsu looked like she was ready to lose it. If Tatsu threw a glass bottle at Shin for jokingly grabbing Trin’s ass, Kim was not interested in seeing what Tatsu might do to someone who genuinely showed an interest in Trin. It could only be worse for Lily to being this after Trin said Tatsu was her girlfriend.

“What’s she talking about, Trin?” Lily asked, either playing innocent or actually being innocent. The others were not sure which it was, but for some reason, they assumed it was the latter.

“Don’t pay her any mind. And do you suppose I might have my arm back?” Trin requested.

“Oh, sure,” Lily replied and she finally released the blonde’s limb.

“Shego, why don’t we go play some pool with Tatsu,” Kim suggested because it looked like Tatsu was about to explode and Shego did not help matters by trying to get to the bottom of who Lily was and what she was to Trin.

“If Tatsu plays for money, I’m in,” the ex-sidekick answered.

The couple got up and forced Tatsu away from the scene that caused her such obvious aggravation, much to Trin’s dismay. She was left alone with Lily and she knew the brunette’s behavior would only get her into more trouble because now in Lily’s mind, they were alone. Trin was also not a fan of Tatsu being near Shego, who she knew was only going to make things worse with her mouth.

Shego did not know how Tatsu was. They only saw the quiet, laidback mechanic and they thought that she was like that all of the time, but Tatsu was easily angered when it came to Trin. She did not like the idea of other people even looking at her blond bombshell in a sexual manner and she had gotten into several fights with guys who dared to eye her beloved. She also got into fights with girls that looked at Trin. Sometimes, the girls did not even look in a salacious manner, but they indulged themselves in Trin in a way that Tatsu just did not like, so she made it stop.

As suspected, Shego was not making the circumstances better. She just let her mouth run away with her, mostly because she was so bored and it was something to do. She kept talking about how badly Trin must have worked on Lily for the girl to cling to her as she was. Tatsu listened to the ramblings while glancing over at her girlfriend every few seconds, who spoke with Lily, but making an effort to not sit with her or even be within arm’s length of her.

Tatsu could not believe her blond bombshell had ever been with such a mousy, clingy _tramp_. She got pissed off as she watched Lily reach out to touch her girlfriend, who stepped out of range each time, but Lily would only close the distance. Tatsu began wringing her pool cue in her hands because of her anger. She really wanted to take that pool cue and beat Lily over the head with it for having the nerve to act like Trin was hers. And then she noticed Trin almost smile when Lily said something that struck her as humorous; she knew when her girl was close to smiling. Tatsu growled; her usual nonchalant demeanor was thrown to the wind.

“They’re probably reliving sexual escapades,” Shego remarked when she noticed Lily and Trin, who was on the verge of smiling while Lily was grinning up a storm.

Tatsu slammed down her pool stick, which caught Shego’s and Kim’s attention. They wondered what she was going to do from the way that she stared daggers at Lily and Trin. Tatsu seriously contemplated just cracking the brunette’s skull open, but she doubted her girlfriend would approve of that, which was why she had put the weapon down. Usually, she would not care because Trin would not care if she hurt someone flirting with her girl, but Trin would definitely mind this one. Although she was not too happy with Trin either, it was not like she could beat Trin in a fight. The mechanic decided to just leave the bar before she hurt someone or did something stupid.

“Sis!” Kim called as Tatsu exited the bar.

Trin turned to Kim, who pointed to the door to direct her big sister’s attention to the fleeing mechanic. Trin only caught a glimpse of her girl and it was not even enough for her to know right away that it was Tatsu. She turned her attention back to Kim and noticed Tatsu was not with the couple anymore. It then dawned on her that the person that left was undoubtedly her upset lover.

“Baby,” Trin gasped and she ran off after Tatsu, unsure of what would happen when she caught her. She just knew she had to catch her baby and explain like she had never explained before.

The blond dashed off down the street to catch her lover, who she could just barely make out in the dark. She called out for Tatsu, who turned around at the sound of her name. The mechanic did not see anyone, though; the street was completely clear. She turned around and continued walking back toward the ranch, even though she knew it was quite the walk.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Find out what happened to Trin and if she is in trouble with her baby.


	6. Could be trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney has them, except for Trin and Tatsu; I thought that pair up.
> 
> Warning: some racial slurs go flying about Shin.

6: Could be trouble

Trin was yanked into a dark street alley between two buildings. Her body was slammed against the wall and then a hunting knife was placed at her throat. She frowned, not because of the attack, but because of the timing. They held her from chasing after her outraged girlfriend and she knew the more time that passed, the more trouble she would be in. She turned to glare at the bastards that dared to hold her up. She saw that there were six young men before her.

Trin frowned deeply at the six punks who would regret their actions if she had anything to say about it. The young men were all dressed in jeans and t-shirts. They looked like they were close to her age, maybe a little older or younger, but in her age-range. They were all well cut and muscular; she also guessed that they were all armed, especially since she had a knife to her throat. What a time to leave somewhere without her sword or at the least a shuriken, she thought with a huff.

“Hey, there, you little cutie. Where’s your chink boyfriend?” one of the boys demanded to know.

“Yeah, where’s Jet Li?” another inquired.

The blonde could not figure out why she seemed to attract idiots when it came to trouble. She was tempted to correct them about her “chink boyfriend” since there were several things wrong with that remark alone, but she doubted they would understand even if she used small words. She was not about to waste words on guys who obviously had so little to do with themselves that they still remembered her and Shin and they had not been around for four years. Her main objective was to get to her baby.

So, she did not even give them a chance to explain themselves. She did not care what their grievances were either. They needed to complain to Shin since they wanted to see him so badly. Whatever Shin did to or with them had nothing to do with her.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim and Shego watched Lily leave the bar that they were in. She smiled politely at them and waved as she exited the establishment hardly a minute after Trin had left. Kim then looked at Shego.

“Are you proud of yourself?” the redhead huffed with a snarl curling her top lip.

“What?” Shego asked in a bewildered tone. _What the hell did I do?_

“You just screwed with Trin and Tatsu’s relationship,” the teen hero pointed out. How could Shego act so innocent when she had just spent almost ten minutes trying to figure out what kind of kinky sex Trin must have had with Lily to get her to cling to the blonde with Tatsu standing right there?

“What? I was just talking about the girl,” the green-skinned female argued.

“In front of Tatsu,” Kim pointed out through clenched teeth.

“Well, Tatsu was here, so yeah.”

The adventurous hero sighed. Okay, maybe her girl had not done what she did on purpose, but she still had obviously started some trouble. “Shego, you were implying that Trin screwed that girl in every freaky way that would come to your mind right in front of Tatsu. How would you like it if someone implied I screwed some girl that was clinging to me?” the redhead inquired with a hiss.

“You’d better not screw some girl and there better never be some girl clinging to you either,” the former sidekick replied, wagging her index finger at Kim.

“This is my point,” Kim stated, rubbing her forehead.

“Okay, fine, but Tatsu is cool. She knows I was just running my mouth and even if she doesn’t, she’ll talk the mess out with Trin like they always do. Then they’ll go back to being disgustingly lovey-dovey,” the ex-thief replied with a shrug. That was how Trin and Tatsu were, after all.

“Shego, come on,” Kim sighed.

The pale woman felt like she won the argument, just because Kim had not retorted with anything. She honestly did not see the big deal with her words because she truly believed that Trin and Tatsu would easily make up if anything came of her bored words. She did not really think she started anything because she had just been going on and on with only whatever was coming to her mind. Besides, Trin was the one that allowed that girl to latch onto her right in front of Tatsu, so if anything, Trin brought it on herself if she was in any trouble.

The couple paid the bill and was thankful that Trin had left the car key behind when she charged out. Kim hopped behind the wheel because Shego did not have a driver’s license yet and they did not want to chance any trouble with the police to have the older woman operating the automobile. They took off down the street toward the ranch and caught up to Tatsu, who had made it surprisingly far in a short time, walking like she wanted to break something with her bare hands. Thankfully, no one was on the street or Tatsu might have hurt them just for being in her path.

“Tatsu,” Kim called and the mechanic stopped. “Sis isn’t with you?” the redhead asked with an arched eyebrow. She had been so sure that her sister ran after her beloved.

“No,” the mechanic answered in a huff. “Why would she be?” she countered with a sneer. Her lover was too busy with her curvy brunette to think about leaving the tramp’s company or notice she had even left the bar.

“She left right after you. We thought that she came running after you,” Kim explained. _Crap, if Trin didn’t go chasing after Tatsu, then where the heck is she?_

“Maybe she left and mousy girl caught her first,” Shego mused aloud since Lily had left almost a minute after Trin did.

“What?” Tatsu demanded in a voice the couple had never heard. She practically charged the mini-van for information regarding her girl, glaring at the couple inside.

“Tatsu, get in,” Kim sighed. It seemed that her sister was in some trouble since she was nowhere to be found and Shego had once again let her mouth get away from her.

“No, what the hell did she just say about my girl with that damn tramp?” Tatsu growled in fury.

Shego and Kim both pulled back a little, shocked at how angry Tatsu seemed. She was usually such a calm and quiet person. Yeah, they had seen her violent side quite a few times, especially when Shin was around and he was trying to get to her by doing something to Trin, but they had never seen her like she was now. Tatsu had actually never felt like she did at the moment because she could not think of a time where her girl might have left somewhere with a probable ex-girlfriend.

The mechanic had never seen her girl with a possible ex-girlfriend, or just some girl that she might have fooled around with considering the short time that she stayed in Montana. She was not sure why she was so angry because she had almost no definite proof of whom or what Lily was. But, maybe she was so upset because of the way Lily had disrespected her relationship by ignoring her and attaching herself to her blond bombshell. Maybe it was the way her girl had allowed Lily to cling to her like a life preserver in the middle of a rough sea. Maybe it was that she did not think Trin had tried hard enough to get that curvy girl off of her. Maybe it was the fact that it seemed like Trin was not hers when that girl held her. Maybe it was all of those things and now they told her that her girl was missing and so was Lily. Damn it, she was livid!

“Tatsu, just get in the car. Trin isn’t with that girl,” Kim promised. She did not know where her sister was, but she was certain that her sister was not with Lily. Her sister was honest and loyal, so she would not even think to cheat on Tatsu.

“How the hell would you know?” Tatsu barked, glaring at Kim. She gnashed her teeth in the redhead’s direction.

“Hey, Tatsu, calm the hell down,” Shego ordered, pointing at Tatsu. She would not allow the mechanic talk to her Kimmie any way she felt just because she was pissed at her own damn girl. She needed to save that ferocity for Trin. “Just get the hell in the damn van,” she added to the command.

The blue-eyed female frowned, but she got into the minivan anyway. _I have to be rational about things_ , she told herself. It was not like she could search the whole town to find her blond bombshell. She did not know the area and she did not know if her lover had favorite spots in the town or anything. She sighed as she sat down in one of the single seats in the back. She stared out of the window as Kim drove off.

“Tatsu, what are you even worrying about?” Shego inquired since the redhead swore everything was somewhat her fault.

“Yeah, Trin would never do anything to hurt you,” Kim added, seeing where her girl was headed with her question. She was proud that Shego tried to be helpful.

“That’s like a contradiction in terms to even think that. You know freaking harpy is so in love with you that she’d leap off a building if it would make you happy,” Shego commented. She believed that, too.

“A high building and you know that’s saying something with her being scared of heights and all,” Kim said.

The mechanic nodded slightly, even though her mind was not at ease in the slightest. After all, if her girl was not out with Lily and had come after her instead, where was she? She had long legs, so why had she not caught up to her or why had Kim and Shego not seen Trin before spotting her? It did not make any sense. What was the woman that affectionately called her “baby” doing?

-8-8-8-8-

Trin threw one last punch before making her out of the alley and back onto the street. She had left her six attackers lying unconscious in the narrow passage. She did not get an explanation on why they were after her or what Shin had done. There were several plausible reasons why they would have a problem with him and the main one was that he could have one or more of them doubting their sexuality. There was a possibility that he could have slept with one or more of them and now they were confused and searching for a way to prove their manhood. She had encountered such a thing several times in her life. She did not mind Shin’s behavior falling onto her since her behavior fell onto him most of the time, but she hated when guys felt the need to prove themselves by trying to harm her. Since when was it manly to injure a woman?

The blonde had not gotten away completely unscathed since all of those boys had been armed, carrying large hunting knives. She had disarmed them as quickly as possible, but it still was not fast enough. She had been cut across the top of her arm. It was not too worrisome in her opinion, but she would require stitches. She sighed because she had not brought any of her first-aid materials with her and her shirt was ruined. She made a mental note to never travel without her first-aid kit again. She should have known better since trouble followed her better than her own shadow.

She sighed again. To add to her troubles, Tatsu was upset with her. She wished Tatsu had spoken to her about Lily instead of letting her fiery jealousy and Shego’s big mouth get the better of her. She hoped her beloved baby would be open to discussing. She was worried with the way Tatsu had stormed off that it might be a real problem in their relationship. Tatsu might think that she had secret girlfriends all over the country since she traveled so much, she considered and that worried her. Her baby might think that she had or was cheating on her. She had to talk to Tatsu and straighten everything out.

Trin ran up the street, hoping to catch her love, unaware Tatsu had been picked up by her little sister. She thought she might be able to catch Tatsu, even in her shoes, but after a while, she realized the mechanic was long gone. She stopped running and sighed, her shoulders sagging. She wanted to get to Tatsu to clear everything up as quickly as possible.

-8-8-8-8-

“You guys are back early,” Anne noted as the girls entered the house and walked by the den. Anne was watching her husband and her brother-in-law play chess. James, though a genius, was not a chess player.

“Yeah,” Kim replied as her mother glanced over at the trio.

“Where’s Trin?” the neurosurgeon asked curiously, focused on the small group now.

“We don’t know,” Shego informed her as if it was nothing because that was what it was to her. She even shrugged. Trin could take care of herself and would probably show up in no time. There was also the possibility that she might be with that Lily girl, which Shego did not think was true and wisely did not share the thought.

“What do you mean you don’t know? She left with you,” Anne stated as if they did not know that. A slightly troubled look wrinkled her forehead as she eyed the group just a little harder.

“Well, yeah, but then she ran out of the place after this one got all huffy,” Shego explained while jabbing a thumb in Tatsu’s direction.

“What happened?” the redheaded doctor asked the mechanic, who only waved Anne off because she did not want to talk about it. “Well, how is Trin supposed to get here if you have the van?” Anne inquired. She could not believe that they would just leave Trin.

“Good question,” Kim muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. They actually had not thought about that one.

“Well, she could probably get a ride with that girl,” Shego offered to cover up their little mistake. Hey, Trin was a big girl with a sharp brain; surely, she would figure out how to get to the ranch, even if that girl did not give her a ride.

“What girl?” Anne asked in a puzzled tone. She was unaware Trin knew people in Montana.

“Some girl that she knew,” Shego answered with a shrug. She glanced at Kim and Tatsu, looking for some help. _I would like to stop trying to explain this, but no one else is jumping in here_.

“But, who was this girl? You all just left her out there, assuming she’d get a ride?” Anne asked in sheer disbelief.

“Mom, calm down,” Kim said, knowing that her mother easily panicked when it came to Trin being left on her own.

“Where’s my phone?” the surgeon said as she moved a couple of items and grabbed her cell. She quickly called up her missing daughter, hoping everything was all right since Trin got into messes so easily. “Trin? Trin, sweetie, where are you?” the concerned mother asked.

“I’m walking through town,” Trin replied calmly. She still had hopes of running into Tatsu, which was why she had not bothered to return to the bar and thus had not discovered that she had been abandoned in town. “Is everything all right?”

“Hold on, I’m going to come pick you, all right?” Anne said.

“All right,” the blonde agreed because she knew how much her mother worried about her when she was one her own and then a realization hit her. Her mother must have known she was alone. “Mom, why’d you ring me?” she asked curiously.

“Because Kimmie, Shego, and Tatsu came in and you weren’t with them,” the doctor replied.

“They’re at the ranch?” Trin could not believe that her own sister had just left her.

“Yes. Now, what street are you on?” Anne inquired.

Trin informed her mother where she was and Anne was ready to run off of the ranch to go pick her up. She did not want to chance something awful happening to her daughter. James and Slim stopped her, volunteering to go instead. She did not argue and turned her attention to the trio that had left Trin, all of them well aware of what typically happened to Trin whenever she was alone. It was quite possible that the blonde’s luck was just cursed with all of the trouble that she got into.

“Why would you just leave her in town miles from here in the dark?” Anne asked the younger women.

“Please, I pity whoever runs into her in the dark on her way here,” Shego remarked and she meant that. She had fought Trin enough times to know that the only way to probably stop her was bullet and the bullet had better hit the target the first time or the person would only piss her off. That was a proven fact.

“She makes a point, Mom,” Kim concurred. “I mean, Trin can take care of herself pretty well now.”

“I know, but I always remember when she was so little and…” Anne trailed off and sighed, running a shaky hand through her hair. She remembered how badly people used to hurt her child for no reason at all and she always thought about that when Trin was alone.

“She’s not so little anymore, Mom, and she’s probably the most dangerous thing in the state right now. Sorry that we left her, though. We thought that she was either with Tatsu or that girl that she knew,” Kim explained, moving over to her mother. She hugged Anne, hoping it would help.

Tatsu frowned; she was sick of hearing about that girl, so she stormed off. Anne watched with a puzzled expression on her visage. Kim and Shego decided to explain what happened in order to catch the doctor up on the situation. Anne sighed at the end of the tale and decided to go talk to Tatsu, hoping to calm her down to make things easier on Trin when she came in.

Tatsu parked herself in another little den, curling up on the small sofa by the wall. She was there because she knew when Trin came in, she would head right for the room. She did not feel like seeing Trin at the moment. She just wanted to be upset, but she would not get that chance for long it seemed. Anne joined her and sat down across from her in an armchair.

“Tatsu,” Anne said, but she did not get a response. “You can’t just sit here and fume over the fact that Trin might have run into an old girlfriend. The girl might have just been an old friend,” the older female pointed out.

“She wasn’t,” Tatsu huffed. The girl was an old flame; it was obvious. Besides, Trin did not have any friends, so she could not run into “an old friend.” Of course, as far as she knew Trin did not have any old girlfriends either, but the way that girl was on her, how could she be anything else?

“And even if she wasn’t, why are you so upset? You know Trin is with you now,” Anne stated calmly, not allowing the mechanic’s attitude get to her.

“Do I?” Tatsu countered with a frown. The woman she thought was hers might have actually been several women’s and she would be none the wiser.

“Is that it? You’re scared that she isn’t yours? You do know that she loves deeply. You’re the only person in her life that isn’t family. You’re the only girl that she ever brought home. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?” the redhead asked in gentle tone.

“Should it?” Tatsu snorted. Of course it meant something, but she was angry right now and she wanted to stay that way. She continued to nurse the thought that Trin might be other women’s girlfriend because it kept her vexed.

“Do you really want to do this to yourself? Do you want to hurt yourself like this and make yourself believe that the woman you love doesn’t feel the same? Do you want to make yourself believe that you don’t mean as much to her as you know you do? For what? To hurt her by hurting yourself? Or to get yourself riled up enough to hurt her when you see her?”

“No,” Tatsu admitted in a mumble. She knew that Trin loved her like no other person had or would more than likely. She was Trin’s first and only. But, she was still so angry. She was furious because someone seemed to challenge her love and tried to steal her love, right in front of her face no less. Trin was hers and no one was supposed to try to take Trin from her.

“Then what’s the problem?” Anne asked. She was glad she had at least talked Tatsu out of thinking that Trin might be cheating on her; that thought was just ludicrous. Now, she just wanted to talk Tatsu down from her anger over this girl.

Tatsu was silent for a while. She almost did not have the answer for that. It went beyond Lily trying to take Trin while she stood right there. It was not like Lily would succeed, but there was something about seeing Lily, seeing the type of girl Trin might have been attracted to, not enough to have a relationship with or physically intimate with, but enough where Trin was comfortable in letting the girl touch her.

“The girl… she was prettier than I am and she was touching Trin and Trin didn’t stop her,” the mechanic confessed in a sorrowful tone, sighing deeply. Lily was much prettier than she was and Lily had a better body than she did. Why would someone want her if she could have Lily?

“Tatsu, I’m not even going to address that the girl was prettier than you because you’re just depressed and upset. You know you’re pretty and you know Trin would never think someone is prettier than you. As far as you saying ‘Trin didn’t stop her’ do you mean that she didn’t hit this girl?” the older woman asked curiously.

“Well, she didn’t,” Tatsu said. Her girl usually threw people hard to the ground for touching her at the very least, but not that Lily girl. She had been almost gentle with Lily. She did not even yell at Lily to cease touching her.

“Maybe she didn’t want to hurt the girl’s feeling. Isn’t she allowed to be kind every now and then? She can’t hate or hurt everyone, right? I mean, that would exhausting,” Anne commented with a soft smile.

“She should’ve kept that girl off of her,” the ebony-haired female argued.

“So, you’re going to punish her for not hitting this girl?” Anne asked, hoping that it sounded ridiculous to her ears.

Tatsu did not respond. She would not say she was going to punish Trin for what happened that night, not anymore anyway. But, she still wanted to be upset over it and Anne made that tough for her by reminding her that her blond bombshell loved her like no other. She seemed to be acting foolish, but she still decided to be upset. She just wanted to be vexed.

-8-8-8-8-

“What happened to you, Shorty?” Slim asked Trin as she got into the minivan.

“Just one of those nights, Uncle Slim,” Trin replied with a tired sigh as she took a seat and they took off back to the house.

“Are you sure you’re all right, Trin?” James asked because he noticed the cut on her arm. She seemed all right and he figured once he got her to the house, everything would be fine.

“Pride hurts a bit, but I’m physically fine,” the blonde answered her father.

“Pride? Oh,” James said because he thought that Trin felt bad that the others had left her behind.

Trin did not explain herself, but her pride ached thanks to the fact that her girlfriend was furious with her. When they arrived at the ranch, she got her mother to stitch up her wound. She got rid of her ruined shirt and put on a new one. Anne then pointed her in the direction of her angry girlfriend. Trin sighed and hoped for the best as she walked toward the den. She was a bit nervous as to how things might go.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Trin and Tatsu talk and Joss finds out a secret, not to mention Kim and Shego have a little lovers’ quarrel. Man, it’s going to be a busy chapter.


	7. Busted again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters, Disney does. Trin and Tatsu were born in my head, though, so they would be mine.

7: Busted again

Trin marched into the den and noticed Tatsu lying down on the small sofa. The blonde had to steel herself before walking deeper into the room and kneeling down next to her lover. Tatsu slowly turned to regard the object of her annoyance.

“What?” the mechanic huffed. She was still incredibly angry at her blond bombshell and would rather not see that attractive face at the moment.

“Baby, you know I didn’t mean for any of that to happen. Lily is just… well, she is pretty much what you saw today,” Trin replied with a small shrug. Lily was just a perky, clingy female that latched onto whoever she thought cared just a bit about her. Trin had come after a long line of men that Lily allowed to use her anyway that they liked as long as they pretended to care about her.

“Did you sleep with her?” Tatsu demanded, sitting up to glare down at her lover.

“Baby, you know you were my first and only,” Trin answered in a deadpan tone.

Tatsu silently conceded that point, even before Trin came in. She knew all about Trin’s problems with touching, all forms of touching, and it had been worse years ago. She recalled Trin had been close to inconsolable after sleeping with her and she had tossed Trin away because sex was such a big thing for Trin, so it was not like she would sleep around. But, Tatsu was still upset, even if her beloved had not slept with that annoying little female.

“Did you go with her?” Tatsu inquired.

“I merely helped her realize that she is attracted to women,” the college student answered with a shrug to show that it was not a big deal.

“You kissed her?” the mechanic asked with a frown.

“Once or twice, I suppose,” the blonde admitted.

“Then you liked it,” Tatsu assumed with a low growl in her voice. How dare her lover enjoy the kisses of another woman! Trin was only supposed to enjoy her.

“Not particularly, no,” the farsighted female replied bluntly.

She held no fondness for kissing Lily or anything other female that she had kissed in the past. Kissing was so disgusting in her opinion. It was probably one of the worst forms of touching in all of existence. Who knew where someone else had been, she thought with a shudder. The only girl that she had ever taken pleasure in kissing was Tatsu and she had to get used to that.

“Then why were you with her?” Tatsu huffed and her girlfriend did not appreciate her tone.

“All right, should I have just never been with anyone until I met you?” Trin countered. She was now a bit irked that she was spurned for having the nerve to have been with people before Tatsu.

Trin was also insulted that she got such heat for running into Lily, but she never acted the same way when she and Tatsu went to a street race and they ran into one of the mechanic’s former lovers. Oh, and did they run into former lovers when it came to Tatsu. It was annoying to see those reckless, irksome racers come over to her baby and try to hook up with Tatsu right in front of her face, but she did not get too bent out of shape because she knew who the blue-eyed female would go home with. She also trusted Tatsu, so she wanted some trust in return.

“So, you’re going to start bitching at me?” Tatsu inquired with a scowl. She was now pissed that Trin was pissed that she was pissed.

“Baby, you just aren’t making any sense. Just stop and be rational about for a second. I understand that you’re upset with what happened, but Lily doesn’t mean much of anything to me. Yes, I keep in touch with her, but it’s only because she is such a pitiful soul. I was her first lesbian experience and she’s just the type of person that puts her claws into a person, she has to stay clinging or she’ll think that she’ll die or something. She was a castaway, so she latches onto whomever she can. She likes turning to me when her sexuality or others things get her down. But, you are my one and only. You are the woman I love, the one I want to grow old with, the one I want to be with until I die,” Trin stated soundly.

Tatsu frowned, trying her best to hold onto her anger. She decided to go down another road, though. One that had less to do with anger and more to do with her slight insecurity now that she saw what one of Trin’s ex-girlfriends look like.

“She was pretty…” Tatsu muttered more so than usual. “Better than me, nicer body.” Frowning, she glanced away.

“Baby, you know to me you are the most gorgeous creature that was ever created. There is no body better than yours in my opinion. This is the body I like having underneath or on top of me. This is body I want always pressed against me,” Trin said in a purr while running a finger down Tatsu’s abdomen, making the mechanic flinch just a bit from the contact.

Okay, Tatsu found it impossible to hold onto any bad feelings that she had now; the purr was her undoing. She leaned forward quickly and attacked Trin’s mouth with her own. They met in a passionate, rough kiss. Tatsu moved forward until she was off of the couch and crawled on top of Trin. The blonde halted the kiss as she realized what her beloved wanted to get to.

“Tatsu, we need to go to our room,” Trin informed her girlfriend through a series of pants.

The mechanic merely nodded. She stood up and pulled Trin to her feet. They marched off toward their guest room, failing to notice Joss, who hid around the corner. She was shocked, having just witnessed the heated kiss. She took off down the hall and ran right into Kim, literally. The younger female hit the deck because of the collision.

“Whoa, Joss, are you all right?” Kim asked as she helped her little cousin up.

“I’m fine,” Joss answered, rubbing her forehead, more from confusion than from pain.

“Okay,” the slim hero said and she was about to go about her business, but her auburn-haired cousin stopped.

“Kim,” Joss said, which stopped her relative for the moment.

“Yeah?” the redhead asked.

“Is Trin queer?” the younger teen inquired with a scrunched up face.

Kim went rigid for a very quick second, but her cousin failed to notice that. “Why would you ask that?”

“Well, is she?” Joss pressed, staring at Kim rather hard.

“Shouldn’t you ask her that question?” Kim riposted for lack of a better thing to say.

“Um…” Joss flinched and hesitated at that suggestion. “I can’t just ask if she’s queer. I mean, it’s rude and she’s always so snippy. But, I guess, it does make sense since her friend is really queer, after all,” the younger female reasoned.

Kim almost cringed because of the way Joss continuously used the word “queer.” She did not say it harshly or hatefully, but the fact that she kept saying it hurt the redhead each time. It seemed like Joss would make an issue of it. She sort of knew how her family felt about homosexuals thanks to Shin and his outrageous behavior. While her family was not the “you are going to Hell for such sinful living” types, they did not think too highly of the “homosexual lifestyle” and they viewed gays and lesbians as immoral and repulsive. She had heard them use the terms “social deviants” and “against nature” several times from her family in describing gays and lesbians.

“Joss, why would you even say that?” Kim asked.

“I saw her tussling around on the floor with that friend of hers and they weren’t fighting,” Joss reported.

The older teen frowned; those two could not even hold off for a single day? It was unbelievable. Besides, were they not supposed to be upset with each other? They could not even be upset for a couple of hours to avoid getting busted on a room floor with each other.

“I’m going to talk to her,” Kim said. “Try and get to the bottom of this,” she added to make it seem like there was some other explanation for why their cousin had seen Trin rolling around on the floor with Tatsu.

“Okay, but you might not want to come right out and ask if she’s queer. She’s a mean one,” Joss commented.

The redheaded hero only made a face and set off to find her obviously horny sister and equally lustful mechanic. She marched to their room and found them engaged with each other. She had forgotten to knock and lucked out in not seeing anything too damaging to her psyche. Had Kim gone in just a little later, she probably would have gone blind though.

Tatsu sat on the bed while Trin stood in front of her. The blue-eyed female pulled Trin’s shirt from where it was tucked in. In the back of her mind, she wondered why her blond bombshell had changed her shirt, but at the moment, she really did not care. She just wanted to get to things.

“You two, you two,” Kim said from the doorway. The couple pulled away from each other to pay attention to her for a moment or so anyway.

“What’s up, Mini-me?” Trin asked.

“Were you two just getting it on out in the open?” the redhead inquired in a tone that showed she both was upset with them and could not believe their actions. She gave them a stern glare, which they ignored.

“For a moment, why?” the blonde countered calmly.

“Joss saw you,” Kim informed them in a hiss to avoid shouting at them for being so careless.

Trin took a moment to think the new information over. Joss would undoubtedly tell someone what she saw and the house would be in an uproar because it was just good gossip and a great way to ostracize the blonde further. But, she would be out in the open, which she and Tatsu preferred compared to pretending that they were not together. So, she did not care that she had been busted.

“All right, Joss saw us,” Trin said in a very dry tone.

Olive eyes went wide. “Don’t you care?” Kim asked incredulously.

“Nope,” Trin stated.

“What do you mean ‘nope’? She’ll tell her mom or worse, she’ll tell Nana,” the younger sister pointed out in a bit of a panic now.

“She will,” Trin agreed while turning most of her attention back to Tatsu. She caressed the side of the mechanic’s face while Tatsu just wanted to get rid of the god-forsaken shirt that hid Trin from her. Tatsu wished Kim would get out already, so they could get back to what they were doing.

“And you don’t care?” Kim asked her sister. She did not understand what was the point in not introducing Tatsu as her girlfriend in the first place if she did not care that anyone knew.

“No,” Trin replied soundly.

“But, they’ll—” the redhead attempted to argue, but she was cut off.

“They’ll do what they always do, try to make me feel two inches tall. It doesn’t bother me,” the blonde tried to assure her little sister. It did not matter if the whole world knew that she was with Tatsu now because their opinions did not matter. They could say whatever they wanted to say. It would not make her feel anything negative about being in love with her baby. It was just upsetting that her parents would have to deal with the backlash, but she knew they would handle it with dignity and grace… and probably some feigned ignorance on her father’s part, as he loved to not understand what was going on.

“But—” Kim tried once more to argue.

“She doesn’t care,” Tatsu stated. She wanted to kick Kim out of the room with that. She did not consider it being rude. She thought it was rude of Kim to see they were in the middle of something yet she remained in the doorway and kept talking.

“Trin,” Kim objected.

“Mini-me, let me worry about what Joss saw and what will come of it. You know that I won’t say anything about you, but I don’t care if they know about us. So, just relax,” the farsighted female said.

Kim decided to stop arguing because she could see that they were not listening to her. She left the room, much to Tatsu’s delight. Tatsu had been close to just throwing Kim out because she really was not in the mood to be interrupted.

The mechanic turned her attention back to getting Trin naked. She quickly undid the blonde’s shirt, close to ripping the buttons to free up that creamy torso. She leaned in and peppered Trin’s flat abdomen with wet kisses. Trin bit back a whimper and tried to remind herself she needed to be quiet tonight, but deep down, she knew that would not happen. It was make up sex, after all, and that was always all too good.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim sighed as she went to her room, where Shego laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Lord, Shego was so bored that she did not know it was possible. The redhead stood at the door for a moment and then she made sure that it was closed before locking it since her sister had already been busted. She did not want someone to come in the room late at night for whatever reason and then discover her curled up with her pale lover.

“Why are you locking the door?” Shego asked. They never locked doors, not even the front door to their apartment. If someone came in that they did not want, they pitied that person.

“Huh?” Kim replied, turning her attention to Shego.

“You locked the door, why?” the green-skinned woman said.

“Oh… well, I don’t want someone to come in and see us together,” the slender hero explained in a low voice. She did not think on her words before she spoke them. She only told the truth.

“Yeah, that would be a real drag there,” Shego remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“Look, Shego, I know you’re not into the fact that I’m not very open with our relationship—” Kim tried to say, but it seemed like she could not finish any sentences that night because she was interrupted again.

“No,” Shego interjected; she was still obnoxiously sardonic. She just had to fall for someone that valued pretty much the whole world over her. And she figured she was the stupid one because she put up with it.

“Shego, I’m not doing this to hurt your feelings—” the redhead argued.

“I’m not hurt,” the former thief insisted without looking at her lover. To hell with being hurt since she was the one letting Kim get away with it. It would be stupid to be hurt while allowing the hero to continue on with her behavior. Shego was the type to say something if something displeased her, after all, so she was not hurt. Or, that was what she told herself anyway.

“Shego,” Kim sighed because she knew that she was being lied to. Shego was either trying to spare her feelings or the pale woman was looking to save her own pride, but Kim knew that she was hurting Shego’s feelings.

The trim adventurer marched over to the bed. She crawled on top of the ex-villainess. She planted a soft kiss on Shego’s mouth, but that did not seem to win the cranky female over. Shego did not even bother to look at Kim. There was a crack in the ceiling that was pretty interesting.

“I’m not doing this to hurt you. I just don’t want me family to look at me—” the younger female attempted to explain.

“Like they look at your sister and mother?” Shego inquired with a scowl.

Kim did not want to be an outcast in her own family. Trin did not seem to care about it and Shego wished it was the one thing that would rub off on Kim. Unfortunately, Kim cared about what other people thought and Shego cared about Kim, so right now, she was just on the losing end of the situation. _You’d think I’d be used to that by now considering who I used to work for_.

“You’re just going to be angry with me, huh?” Kim pouted.

“Sounds like a good plan,” the emerald-eyed female answered while moving her smaller girlfriend off of her. She refused to let Kim mope her way out of being a jerk.

“Why? What did I do? Are you just upset because I don’t want my family to know about us?”

“Yes,” Shego answered bluntly. She then turned to look at her girl to ask her a question. “Why do you have to hide us? Do their opinions mean more to you than I do?” she inquired with a bit of a frown, which masked the sorrow that she felt for the moment.

Sometimes, Shego found herself hating that she fell for Kim. She hated that she met Kim. She hated that she fought Kim so many times to be so familiar with her because it brought something that she hated having in her life. She hated feeling emotional distress and pain over a person. It was such a helpless feeling and she did not enjoy feeling helpless.

“Shego, they’re my family,” Kim pointed out, hoping that her lover would understand.

“So?” the ex-sidekick asked.

The hero sighed and shook her head. She doubted her girlfriend would ever understand her reasons for wanting to remain in the closet if she did not comprehend they were her family. But, as Kim thought about it, she considered it went beyond her family’s opinions. She was not really open with her relationship with Shego, as if everyone’s opinions mattered. She was willing to bet that Shego believed Kim thought everyone’s opinions mattered, so in Shego’s mind, the whole world mattered more to Kim than she did, Kim realized. _Holy crap_.

“Shego, sweetheart,” the redhead said in a low, somewhat apologetic.

“What?” the pale woman said in a curt, annoyed manner. Her attention remained on the crack in the ceiling, not wanting to reveal anymore of her emotions to the younger woman.

“You know I care about you, right?” Kim asked and Shego loudly scoffed. “I do,” the teen hero insisted.

“Then why are you so scared to let the world see?” Shego inquired. She had a reputation to uphold and she did not care who saw her with Kim Possible, the world’s savior. Kim mattered first to her and she knew that and did not care who else knew it. She guessed these feelings came because she had nearly lost Kim, but that did not come to her mind at the moment. She was too busy being upset.

“Because I’ve seen how cruel the world can be,” Kim replied in a low tone. She glanced away and sighed.

The olive-eyed girl had seen more than Shego knew about in regards to evil. She had seen the dark side of humanity, and not the loopy, lunatic dark side. She saw the vicious, brutal, true evil side of humanity. She saw how people reacted to just someone different from the group, how they could and would injure a helpless little girl just because she was different. It scared her to have to face the things that her sister went through and would always go through. She did not want that.

“You’re admitting that you, the girl who swears up and down that she can do anything, is scared?” Shego asked incredulously. She never would have thought that her girl would confess such a thing.

“I’ve just seen how cruel people can be,” Kim muttered, shaking her head. Her eyes were haunted.

Shego nodded and reached out, running a hand through Kim’s hair. She wondered what Kim had seen. The hero had been all over the world, so it could have been any number of things. She would never guess how personal it was.

“And you’re against cracking the skulls of anyone that tries to disrespect you with their cruelty,” Shego commented. If Kim had different morals, they would be all right, Shego thought. But, she considered if Kim had different morals, she might not be as attracted to the redhead.

“Well… yeah,” Kim replied. She only lost her temper when it came to her sister and Trin tended to fight those battles for her, just like Trin fought battles for her when she used to get picked on for being the blonde’s little sister. From the way Trin fought, Kim was inclined to be somewhat tolerant and forgiving toward people out to hurt her now. People out to hurt her sister, well, that was a different story.

Shego sighed and turned to face her girlfriend. She had thought Kim was at the most embarrassed by their relationship for whatever reasons. She did not imagine her lover was frightened by the reaction that might come from being out. She wrapped her arms around Kim, as if to physically assure Kim that everything would be fine; she was there. They would be fine. They had each other; not to mention, they had Kim’s crazy sister, who came equipped with her own evil twin and Tatsu. Plus, Kim’s immediate family was there for them. They had a strong corner to back them up. They would be fine.

“Don’t worry, Kim. You know I won’t let anyone hurt my Princess,” Shego promised. She gave Kim a small kiss on the top of her head.

“I don’t want you to hurt anyone on my account,” Kim objected in a mumble, her face buried in Shego’s neck.

“Well, then, they need to watch what they say and do then, huh?” Shego remarked with a smirk.

“Sweetie,” the redhead protested, pulling away just enough to look Shego in the eye.

“You can’t save everybody, Kimmie. Every now and then, not only do you have to be selfish, but you have to stop trying to save idiots from themselves. Let them be stupid and either learn for themselves like smart people do or let them do the rest of us a favor and destroy themselves,” the pale woman argued.

Kim actually did not debate the matter anymore. First, she doubted she could win the match and, second, the more important reason, she believed Shego had a point. It was stupid if people would judge her harshly because of who she cared about and who cared about her in return. It was not any of their business who she loved.

It was actually a good thing that Kim did not debate the issue because the discussion would have been cut short anyway. They began to hear noises from down the hall. They laughed a bit when they realized what the noise was.

“I can see why Shin can’t get any sleep when Tatsu stays over at their place,” Shego remarked.

“Are we that loud?” Kim wondered with a snicker. She had no idea people could be that loud.

“Let’s find out and see if we can’t give them a little competition,” Shego suggested with a wicked smile.

“But—”

Shego attacked before her girl could object to the new plan. She kissed Kim passionately while trying to pull off the redhead’s shirt. Kim attempted to resist, but she eventually gave in while hoping no one walked through the hall that night or that person would be beyond shocked.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the aftermath of Joss finding out about Trin.


	8. Monster moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters, Disney does. Wait, as usual, Trin and Tatsu are mine. A couple of Possibles are mine too, Jen and Liz. Then there’s Rocky, mine too. I have all the sucky Possible characters.

8: Monster moves

“Baby, are you getting up?” Trin asked a little while after she woke up. She checked her watch and assumed that breakfast was probably being served.

Tatsu’s answer was to turn over onto her stomach, which let her beloved know she was sleeping in. Trin did not say anything and decided to just let her lover sleep. She leaned over and kissed the exposed tan shoulder blade of Tatsu and then she got out of bed. She had on a long t-shirt, finding it too cold in the middle of night to sleep nude. She went to go take a shower after grabbing the necessary supplies and then she got dressed in her usual semiformal wear. She set off for her morning meal.

The blonde met Kim in the hall. The redhead headed toward the shower now, holding her shower supplies. Kim’s hair went in every direction that physics would allow. Trin arched an eyebrow; she knew Kim’s hair did not fair well through the night, but it never looked as it did now.

“Rough night?” Trin commented with an arched eyebrow.

“You’re one to talk,” Kim countered with a scoff.

“I merely needed to be relaxed for the troubled waters ahead,” the farsighted female remarked.

“Good luck,” the younger sister said.

“Sorry, but I have very little and refuse to use it here,” Trin replied in a bit of an amused tone.

“How can you take this so lightly?” the hero asked curiously. She did not understand how her big sister could treat being out-ed so trivially there, but when she was out-ed in front of their parents, she had practically broken down.

“They hate me already, Mini-me. This is only a drop in a large bucket. It is not so unnerving. It’s definitely not like coming out to Mom and Dad. So, this is nothing,” the blonde answered.

“So, why didn’t you just come out in the first place?” Kim inquired.

“You know I don’t want to make trouble for our parents. Mom already puts up with enough around here. I didn’t want to add to it and Dad should be able to enjoy being with his big brother instead of putting up with my troubles.”

Kim nodded, figuring that was the case. “You know, none of us, parents included, ‘put up’ with stuff from you, Trin. You’re here. We accept you because we love you.”

Trin smiled a bit. “How is it you can know me so well, yet still ask me why it was so hard to come out to our parents?”

Kim chuckled. “Because you’re my super big sister and it’s hard to imagine you being afraid of anything, especially something silly like our parents disowning you.”

“All right. You should go take your shower. You don’t want to miss the fireworks.”

“I do. I really do. And don’t worry about Mom and Dad. We both know they can take care of themselves.”

Trin chuckled and shooed her sister away. The blond Possible went to make herself comfortable at the breakfast table and she looked around for clues as to who knew she was a lesbian. The rest of the household was already at the table, excluding Kim, Shego, and Tatsu. She quickly gathered everyone who did not know she was homosexual yesterday, knew it today from the way they eyed her, like something smelled bad. Joss worked quickly. Perhaps it would make for an interesting morning, Trin considered.

“Trin, where’s Kimmie, Shego, and Tatsu?” Anne inquired.

“Kim should be along shortly. I do believe that it’s too early in the morning for the other two,” Trin replied while picking up a grapefruit from the fruit basket in the middle of the table. It was just about the only thing she was willing to eat at the table because she doubted it had been fried in some kind of animal fat.

“They do seem more like night owls than early birds,” James commented about Tatsu and Shego.

Trin decided it would be best for her to not respond to his remark. Her baby was sleeping late for a specific reason. She would have slept in too, but she just was not used to doing such a thing. She was willing to bet that the same could be said of Shego and Kim was probably only awake because she was accustomed to get up by a certain hour. But, Trin would rather not think about why Shego slept in because Shego was her little sister’s girlfriend and she would prefer not to think about their relationship in such terms. She was sure her father would agree, so she did not explain.

Trin tried her best to not think about Kim’s relationship with Shego. She was rather protective of Kim and had a bit of trouble realizing that Kim was growing up; she supposed that she got it from their father. She was learning to let go at least while she doubted her father would ever realize that they had grown up.

The blonde began to slowly eat her grapefruit while waiting for one of her aunts or her grandmother to say something to her. As the table began to clear, she noticed they still watched her carefully, as if she was some kind of criminal and was about to make off with the good silver. Her parents and Slim went about their business, as did Larry. It seemed that the geek was not let it on the news of the morning or he wisely would not comment on it. Trin suspected it was the latter. She waited for what she knew was coming, but if they did not bite before the time she finished her breakfast, she planned to go get some work done on her computer. She had things to do, after all.

“So, girl,” Nana said, speaking to Trin like she was lower than a worm’s stomach.

“Ma’am?” Trin replied with some intrigue in her voice. She remained focused on eating her grapefruit, though.

“You were behaving repulsively on the floor in plain view?” the old woman inquired with distain.

“And if I was?” Trin countered. Sometimes, she wished they could just take the bait and come at her physically to make for some real entertainment, but they never did and she doubted that would change.

“You’re a filthy pervert!” Jen declared with a stern glare, like that would teach Trin. The blonde could care less than nothing about the outburst, but she guessed Jen was particularly upset because it was her daughter that discovered them on the floor.

“Am I now?” Trin asked dully.

“It’s bad enough that you do whatever it is you do with that boy that you’re always with, but now with a girl, too. You’re just a tramp. Could you be any more promiscuous and disgusting?” Liz inquired.

“I’m sure if I put my mind to it, I could,” the blonde answered. Of course, she had no interest in such. She could not help wondering why everyone assumed she and Shin were doing anything aside from getting on everyone’s nerves, as well as each others. They could not sleep with each other before they knew for certain they were gay, so they definitely would get no pleasure out of touching each other now, unless they were hitting each other.

“You’re just a monster. A depraved, vicious, whorish little monster,” Rocky stated.

“Really? This is the card we’re going to play? I’m depraved and a monster because I enjoy the female form?” Trin inquired. Surely there were other things she did that made her a monster, but sleeping with Tatsu could not possibly be on the list realistically. “I suppose you’re depraved for the same reason.”

Rocky growled. “Don’t you dare try to compare my natural relationship with my wife to whatever it is you have.”

“Oh, please, Mr. Holier-than-thou, like you don’t get off on hot girl-on-girl action. I would be willing to sell you a tape of me and Tatsu, but I’d rather not star in your wet dreams,” Trin remarked with a smirk.

The group was stunned by her words. _They’re so easy to shock_ , she thought. They pretended to be so virtuous that she could say almost anything and they would need a moment to recover. She considered amusing herself and getting into what Shin referred to as “gay banter.” It was a sort of game that he came up with and the idea was simply to make people uncomfortable by spouting almost pure nonsense that implied doing homosexual things to the person being addressed. He seemed to get a big kick out of it, so she suspected she would too considering whom her audience was. She would see if they would give her the chance to indulge herself in that game.

“Girl, we won’t stand for such behavior,” Nana proclaimed, pointing an authoritative finger at the blonde.

“You don’t have to. There are plenty of empty seats,” Trin commented.

The group did not find the remark funny and they continued to berate the college student. They made it seem as if Joss found her on the floor, stark naked, with more than just Tatsu. It was only a kiss for crying out loud.

Trin remained calm through out it all, even though she had been called a whore more times than she liked in less than ten minutes. She noted she got them riled up to the point where at least Jen looked like she wanted to throw down, but she held back. The blonde suspected the fact that she could easily kill Jen with one hand was what held the auburn-haired woman back.

Trin’s attention was drawn from them when Tatsu wandered out, looking like she had been lost in the desert for years. It was clear that she just woke up and she stumbled over to her lover. She flopped down onto Trin’s lap and rested her head on Trin’s shoulder; those around were shell shocked into silence.

“Yes, baby?” Trin asked. She wondered why Tatsu was up already, but she did not bother to inquire.

“Shower,” Tatsu requested. She had gotten up because she grabbed for a body in the bed that was not there. It irked her that her beloved was not there to the point where she got up to seek Trin out.

“I’ve already had one,” Trin answered.

“Another,” the mechanic ordered in a low voice. She wanted to take a shower with the blonde.

“No thank you,” Trin replied. She thought they needed to exhibit some form of self-control. She did not want to do something her uncle Slim might consider disrespectful to his house.

“Spoilsport,” Tatsu muttered.

Trin only smiled a bit as her girlfriend climbed off of her lap. The farsighted woman then did something that was more likely to be done by her lover, but she wanted to upset her family. So, she playfully hit Tatsu on the butt as she walked off back to their room. The blonde turned back to her family with a cheeky expression in her blue eyes. They all but exploded from the display.

“There are children present! Restrain yourself!” Liz hollered the order.

“Is this the example you want to set for you sister? You want to be a degenerate in front of her?” Jen demanded.

“This is all your mother’s fault!” Nana declared. All three women were red in the face from their outrage.

Trin craned a curious sun-colored eyebrow. How in the world was her being a lesbian her mother’s fault? Now, she was used to Nana blaming her mother whenever she did something “odd” or “bad,” but she did not see how her sexual orientation could be blamed on her mother because it was not like her mother encouraged her to go out and date women. She was going to have to get her grandmother to explain that statement because she needed to hear the so-called logic that went into coming to that conclusion. How was her grandmother going to possibly pin her lesbianism on her mother?

“How, pray tell, is it my mother’s fault exactly?” Trin inquired. Before she could get an answer, her uncle Slim interrupted them.

“What’s all the hoopla in here?” Slim inquired because he could hear the yelling out in the living room, where he whipped the “Squirt” at chess yet again. Really, his little brother could not even fake being a chess player.

“That girl is queer,” Jen informed her husband while pointing at the blonde.

“Queer?” Slim echoed and then he looked at Trin. “Well, I got to admit she is a bit peculiar, but I wouldn’t go so far as to say she’s queer,” he remarked, obviously going with the dictionary definition of the word queer.

“That girl with her is her…” Liz shuddered as if what she was going to say next pained her. “…her girlfriend.”

“No kidding,” Slim commented as if it was news to him, but not very shocking news. He glanced down at Trin for a second and then spoke in a low tone. “So, that’s the gal that’s got Shin feeling like a third wheel, eh?” he asked with a taunting smile.

The blonde was not surprised her uncle knew about her relationship with Tatsu. She figured her parents told him shortly after they found out, which was just what happened. Slim handled the news at the time with a bit of a shock, but since his little brother and favorite sister-in-law were all right with it, he eventually calmed down. They had expressed some apprehension about Trin dating a high school dropout who handled illegal street racers to make a living, but then again, they felt better about Tatsu than they did about Shego. They had informed him, too, Kim was dating Shego, who he recalled, but the thing got his attention was that his little brother kept going on about her being “circus folk.”

Slim was amused that his brother’s main problem with Shego was that he assumed she was some kind of circus performer, even though he was very aware that she was once a dangerous thief and former arch foe to Kim. Anne assured Slim that it seemed that Kim influenced Shego and not the other way around, which was why they were accepting of the relationship. Slim wondered what the chances were of Anne having two homosexual daughters; it seemed uncanny. Although, he knew the rest of the family would not think too highly of the situation when they found out.

“She was carrying on inappropriately in front of Joss,” Jen reported with a huff, hoping to get her husband was infuriated as the rest of them.

“Really, Shorty?” Slim asked Trin, studying her closely. He did not think it was like her to do something like that in front of anyone. She was a pretty private person and she usually carried herself well when other people were around.

“I was unaware that she was there and it was little more than a simple kiss. And don’t call me ‘Shorty,’ anymore. I keep asking you and you just keep going,” Trin replied to be annoying. Sometimes, she objected to the nickname just to let him think it bothered her because he liked to think he got on her nerves. Truthfully, she was bit flattered her uncle gave her a nickname. After all, other than her, only his little brother had a sobriquet bestowed upon him from Slim.

“Hey, I can’t help it if you’re Shorty. You should be a bit more conscientious with young ‘uns roaming around here,” Slim scolded the blonde.

“I suppose,” Trin conceded. Yes, it was a small kiss, but she should have been more conscious of her surroundings.

“Don’t talk to her like it’s a small matter,” Liz reprimanded her brother, who she believed was not taking things as seriously as he should, which everyone there would agree with, aside from Trin anyway.

Slim thought it was a small matter. All right, Joss saw Trin kissing Tatsu, but it was not like the kid’s eyes melted or her head exploded from the sight. He doubted witnessing such a thing had scarred his auburn-haired little cowgirl. He guessed he would change his mind if her long-standing interest in Ron Stoppable shifted to a certain high school dropout mechanic. But, until that time, he would just worry about her fascination with a guy that could not seem to keep his pants up.

“All right, all right. This is serious. Joss, I understand that you might be confused,” Slim said, turning to address his daughter.

“I ain’t confused. She’s queer, just like her boyfriend,” Joss replied, missing the contradiction of her statement by saying both Trin and Shin were queer, but then linking them as a couple.

“No, no one is queer like Shin,” Trin remarked, going with the dictionary definition of queer on that one.

“I’ll bet,” Slim concurred. That boy Shin was a piece of work and a half. He bet that kid’s parents never had a dull moment while raising him up and, boy, was he right on that one.

Now, Slim did not have much of a problem with Shin. He could tell for the most part that the half-Japanese young man was a good natured and fun-loving person, but he just took things too far. They had been told that Shin got his behavior from his father, who just liked having a good time and typically took things overboard. It was not that they were bad people or even looking to offend anyone. They just tried to get the most out of life. Slim just wished Shin could rein it in because then he would have no problem with the boy coming back to the ranch.

“Well, the kid doesn’t seem to be scarred for life. A bit confused maybe,” Slim said.

“I just said I ain’t confused, Daddy,” Joss insisted.

“Okay, well, you said Trin was queer and then you said she had a boyfriend.”

Joss frowned. “You can be queer and normal, Dad. It’s called bisexual,” she said matter-of-factly. Trin almost laughed.

Slim threw up his hands in defeat. “I guess that’s the end of this,” he proclaimed, even thought he was aware that would not be the end of that. After all, nothing was that easy when it came to Trin and their family, especially if it gave them a chance to harp on Anne, too. It was going to be a long day if their family had anything to say about it.

The sideshow was interrupted by the surprisingly loud shout of “what the hell” coming from Tatsu of all people. Trin had no idea that her lover could be so loud. Shego was the first one of the scene since she was close by and she repeated the “what the hell” inquiry just as loud. Well, they had the rest of the house’s attention and everyone had to see what was wrong.

“What the hell is that thing?” Shego inquired. She had asked the question that everyone was thinking; she was good at handling that.

They all stared at a two-foot creature that appeared to be some kind of ape. It was covered in dark brown hair and it sat by the side of the bed with a bag that looked like it belonged to Trin. The whole household just gaped at the creature, unsure of what to do.

“Is that a gorilla?” Jim wondered aloud.

“That’s a bigfoot,” Trin realized as she eyed the beast. She had to take her “extra-eyes” off and rub her eyes to make sure she saw what she thought she saw. It definitely was not any ape that she had ever seen before.

“Bigfoot doesn’t exist,” Kim argued.

“I know that as well as you, but that is no other ape that I have ever seen,” the blonde replied.

“And you’re an ape expert,” Jen remarked sarcastically.

“Well, I do live with Shin,” Trin joked dryly.

Tatsu did not ask any questions or say anything. She approached the creature while everyone else looked at her as if she was nuts. She had always had a weird relationship with animals, dating back to when she was a very little kid. She did not really fear animals, but she never had any real love for them either. She did not care if the animal was wild or not, they tended to like her or at least tolerate her.

The creature looked up at Tatsu when she was close and she offered her hand. There was suddenly a loud roar that was almost earsplitting. It sounded like something out of a dinosaur film. Everyone was stunned or scared by the noise. The creature looked exceptionally afraid, gasping and dark eyes going wide. The small apelike animal leaped into Tatsu’s arms and hid in her shoulder. Tatsu grunted as she caught the thing.

“What the hell was that?” Shego inquired, looking around suspiciously.

“I’ll go see,” Kim volunteered. Frightening noises, she could handle those, but a probable real bigfoot crossed the line.

“I’ll go, too,” Shego said for the same reason. Plus, she could not let her lover inspect a weird noise alone. The couple ran off to see who or what made that noise.

“Um, what should I do with this?” Tatsu asked her girlfriend. She referred to the little creature in her arms that clutched her bicep for dear life and trembled as if it was deathly afraid of something.

“Hell if I know,” Trin replied and then she noticed that the creature was bleeding, but she could not tell from where because of all of the hair. It seemed like today was going to be more interesting than the fact that she had been out-ed in front of her family. Who saw that one coming?

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: a bunch of uninvited guests stop by the ranch to help ruin the day even more than finding a bigfoot does.


	9. Lying eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters, Disney does. I probably mentioned the characters I thought up in previous chapters, but it also applies.
> 
> I also don’t own Godzilla.

9: Lying eyes

“What do you think that noise was?” Jim asked, looking up at the adults.

“Kim and Shego will have answers when they come back,” Anne assured her son.

Then was there was a loud noise and the possible bigfoot in Tatsu’s arms clutched her a little tighter. Tatsu grunted and almost fell over. Clearly, the ape was used to being in the arms of a much bigger creature or it did not know it weighed almost as much as Tatsu did. Trin noticed that the bigfoot was bleeding. 

“I think the little guy is injured,” Trin commented, going to inspect the animal that clung to her baby. She searched through its long, matted fur for the wound stained the wooden floor with blood.

The apelike animal whimpered, much like a frightened child would, and tried to hide even deeper in Tatsu’s shoulder as Trin examined the animal. The ebony-haired mechanic made a noise in the back of her throat because the movement surprised her. Trin continued scanning for the wound despite the movement and noise. The little critter hissed as she came close to the injury and then she called her mother over to look at the gash that was on the creature’s thigh.

“This looks like a claw mark from a cat,” Anne commented as she inspected the thick laceration.

“That’s a big cat then,” Trin replied as she inspected the damage with her mother. It did look like a claw wound, but it would have had to come from a cat like a lion or a tiger. The closest thing to that in Montana was a puma and she had never heard of any ten-foot pumas. But, then again, she had to take into account that until just five minutes ago, she had not believed that bigfoot existed either, so now a lot of things were open for discussion.

“That’s for sure,” her mother agreed that a huge cat would have had to make that wound. She thought it might even be bigger than a lion or tiger because of how deep the injury was. But, the cause of the cut was not as important as the injury itself right now. “I suppose I should take care of this if it’s going to cling to Tatsu as it is,” she commented.

Trin and Tatsu concurred. The mechanic did not need to catch some unknown disease from having a wild animal latched onto her like a clamp. Anne left to retrieve the first-aid kit. While she was gone, Kim and Shego returned to report they had not seen anything outside that seemed out of order. 

“There was seriously nothing out there from what we could tell,” Kim said. As soon as she finished, they heard the noise again. It was a shriek of a roar and it seemed to vibrate through the house.

“Whatever that is, it’s got to be big,” Slim commented. The walls shook slightly from the sound, so he gathered that the thing causing the noise was monstrous.

“Let me go get dressed because whatever it is doesn’t need to greet me in my pajamas,” Shego remarked with a little laugh; she was still in her pajamas because she had been sleeping before all of the commotion stated. “I swear, you Possibles even make Montana exciting. You certainly are something else,” she added with another laugh as she strolled out of the room to go put some proper clothing on. It was great that things would not be boring two days in a row.

“So, we don’t know what’s making that noise and we don’t know what that is.” Kim nodded toward the apelike creature. “This isn’t looking good,” she commented as she weighed what they had going on. 

There was no information on their end of things, so they were at a real disadvantage since they had no information whatsoever. They did not even know if that creature Tatsu was holding was some weird sort of ape or a real bigfoot. They had nothing at all.

“What if something’s hunting it?” Tim suggested with a grin.

“Like to eat it?” Jim wondered.

“Could you two try to sound a little less excited about something hunting a bigfoot and the bigfoot being in the house?” Kim snorted.

“Nope!” the twins answered with large grins.

“Let’s go take another look around,” Trin suggested because that noise sounded so close, so maybe it deserved another look. It had to be something that they could see as large as it sounded.

“Yeah,” Kim agreed because she could feel it in her bones that she was not going to like what made that noise.

“Hey, you’d just get in Kim’s way if something is out there,” Joss informed the blonde in a matter-of-fact tone as soon as it was decided that the sisters would go together.

The farsighted woman ignored her little cousin because if she did not, she figured she would only hurt the girl’s feelings. Joss believed that the outer shell of Trin, namely the blonde, lightly made-up, prime, well-dressed-in-pink nerd that was presented was the real Trin. She doubted the blonde could do anything worthwhile like Kim could. She truly believed Trin would only be a burden to the real hero, so she did not see why the older sister would go.

The sisters trotted off to see if they could spot whatever sounded suspiciously like a dinosaur from a movie. They were not ones to rule out that it was a dinosaur with the things that they often saw through out their days, especially since Kim had once actually seen a dinosaur; she had seen the creature rampage Middleton to be more exact. They scanned the whole area as thoroughly as they could with their eyes, but they did not see anything. The coast was clear and the countryside was calm, which did not make any sense to them.

“This isn’t right,” Kim said while staring around in disbelief. Something that made a noise that loud and sounded that close should be in their view, so why the hell could they not see it?

“Indeed. Did you bring any gadgets with you?” Trin asked.

“Of course,” the redhead answered. She never left home without certain things. She had learned that from her big sister, Shin, and Shin’s father. It was best to always be prepared for something to happen because something almost always happened.

“Something to see distances?” the blonde inquired. She figured there was something out there, even if they could not see it. If their eyes were not going to be of assistance, then they needed to give their eyes some assistance.

“I think so. Let’s go take a look,” Kim suggested.

The sisters returned to the house and Kim slid into her room while Trin went to check on her lover, mother, and whatever that ape-thing was. She went into her room to see her mother working on the creature’s thigh. It was a bit difficult to treat the wound with all of that chocolate-colored fur in the way. The animal whined and cried into Tatsu’s shoulder; it clutched her as if she was going to save its life. Thankfully, despite its distress, the animal had not harmed Tatsu or Anne. Trin was perplexed and she looked to Shego for a play-by-play on what she might have missed.

“Don’t look now, but you might be a daddy,” Shego taunted the blonde because of the way the little animal held on to Tatsu. The former thief was now dressed in regular clothes, an emerald-colored tank top and some black pants. She figured that was the best that she could do since they were probably going to get dirty sometime in the day. She believed that because of how peculiar the day had started out so far.

“Has it been hugging her throughout the whole thing?” Trin asked while trying not to be disturbed by the fact that some random animal had taken to her beloved.

“Yeah, crying on her, too,” Shego added.

“This is just weird, even for our standards,” the blonde remarked with a sigh. She hoped that thing did not think that it would stay with Tatsu because she would not to stand for that. She was not an animal lover.

“Yeah,” the green-skinned female concurred because it was weird, even for them.

“Sis, I’ve got them,” Kim reported as she came back into the room.

“What’s going on?” Shego inquired since it seemed that the sisters had something planned. She wanted in on it because she figured that would be more interesting than watching a bigfoot get stitches.

“We’re still looking for what’s making that noise,” Trin replied.

“I’ll go. You’re too blind to see anything,” the moss-hued female teased.

“Shego, I’m farsighted,” Trin stated.

The former villainess only waved the blonde girl off to dismiss her. To Shego, glasses equaled that the person could not see and she did not go any further than that. Now, it was true that the world four feet and closer was a bit of a blur to Trin, but she could see anything further than that. She was sick of Shego calling her blind.

Shego and Kim left the house again while Trin got to watch in bizarre curiosity as the apelike creature still clung to her baby. She continued to do her best to not look disturbed and she succeeded. Tatsu was not doing as well, though. She did not appear too comfortable with the little critter hanging on her, but she did not try to get him off her either. She did not know how the thing might react if she tried to put it down. She was not willing to risk getting her face ripped off or her chest caved in if she upset the creature.

Kim and Shego ran out to the front of the house and Kim threw on her goggles, which looked like trendy sunglasses. She searched the grounds and beyond for anything that could have roared. She did not see anything that had not been there earlier and nothing was animate. For a moment, they considered they had overreacted and then they heard the roar again. It was so loud that Shego ignited her hands on instinct as she looked around to attempt to spot the source of the noise. She did not see anything, but she did not power down her hands right away.

“Okay, really, what the hell is that?” the super-powered female demanded in a tense tone with her body on alert.

“I think I see something,” Kim informed her girl as she stared off into the distance.

“What is it?” Shego inquired. She figured that depending on the answer, she would dispel her plasma.

“I’m not sure. It’s really far away. It looks like a bird, but it’s just too big to be any kind of bird that I can think of,” the hero answered.

“Are you sure? I mean, you’re not making any sense,” the pale woman commented with a slightly wrinkled brow.

If it was in the sky, which was where Kim looked, it had to be a bird. Or a low flying plane and the former sidekick liked to believe that her very intelligent girlfriend knew the difference between a bird and a plane. So, what in the world did Kim see?

“No, this isn’t making any sense. Shego, that thing is a griffin that’s heading toward us,” the redhead reported to her lover in a stunned tone. It sounded like she did not even believe her words and she was the one looking dead at the thing.

“A griffin? You mean a half-lion, half-eagle beast of mythology?” Shego asked to be sure. The day was just getting weirder and weirder. And to think, she expected Montana to be less exciting than watching paint dry.

“Yeah,” Kim confirmed and then she saw that there was more than one. She then turned her attention to the ground to see if there were more than just the griffins to worry about. She saw that there was. “Oh, crap,” she muttered.

“What?” the ex-sidekick inquired. She wondered what could make her girl sound surprised after seeing griffins. She thought Kim might have seen Godzilla to top the mythological monsters.

“The griffins have a lot of back up,” the slim redhead reported in a less than encouraging voice. The day would definitely get worse before it got better.

“Like?” Shego inquired, even though she really did not want to know. What could be backing up griffins after all?

“Chimeras and minotaurs,” the hero answered.

“Get the hell out,” Shego scoffed. Okay, the day was going extremely weird, even for them. She wondered when they got trapped in a Greek myth and all she wanted now was to know how to get out of it. “Is Icarus with them by any chance?”

“No, and no Theseus or Bellerophon either.”

Shego snickered. “I think we got the one hero we need around these parts anyway. Are you sure chimeras and minotaurs, though?”

“Check it out for yourself,” Kim offered while handing over the goggles.

Shego had to see it to believe it, but even then, she was still incredulous to the sight. Hey, there was always a chance that her eyes were liars or she was dreaming, but there were mythological beasts heading toward them. The creatures were coming toward them, but they did not explain the noise because none of them ever screeching. And then the noise erupted and Shego got to see what exactly was making the noise.

“Kimmie, there’s a dragon flying toward us,” the pale woman stated in an even tone. She was in such disbelief that she could not even muster any emotions to make her report. It was just too amazing.

“A dragon?” It was Kim’s turn to not believe it, but who would believe such a thing? Dragons were not real. But, then again, until about an hour ago, bigfoot was not real either.

“A dragon,” Shego confirmed.

“They are not going to believe this,” the valiant teen commented.

“I know. I barely believe it, but let’s go tell them, anyway,” Shego said.

Kim agreed and they trotted off back into the house. The family was still huddled into Trin’s guest room and pondering the apelike animal that did not seem to plan on letting go of Tatsu. The animal was done with its medial attention, but now rested against Tatsu’s shoulder like it belonged there, like she was a pillow. Everyone turned to the returning pair to see if they had any answers on the noise.

“You guys, I know this is going to sound downright bonkers and sick and wrong, but there’s a group of mythological creatures headed straight for us,” Kim informed her family members.

“Mythological?” Tatsu echoed in disbelief.

“Like what?” Trin asked.

“Well, we saw some griffins, minotaurs, and a few chimeras,” Kim answered.

“Don’t forget the dragon,” Shego added.

Kim nodded. “Right, and a dragon.”

“Seems like today is going to be real fun,” Trin muttered sarcastically. She had not expected much action for the week. Lots of drama, but not action; she should have known better, she thought. It was always something no matter where she and her sister went.

“I should’ve packed my uniform,” Shego commented with a smirk. She did not even care what was about to go on, as long as it was not boring.

“Do you really expect us to believe that?” Rocky asked the pair that just reported in.

Before either of them could answer, there was a loud noise, like something landed on the roof. They all looked up with curious or confused expressions on their faces as they continued to hear noises above them. Shego ignited her hands to be on the safe side while Trin began to inch her way toward the closet; she regretted putting her bag away.

The blonde did not make it to her bag and Shego did not get the chance to use her hands as the wall exploded and the ceiling came down. Three griffins could be seen now, tearing the roof open with their claws and beaks. The wall had been brought down by a pair of minotaurs. The family could not believe their eyes, but it seemed that Kim and Shego told the absolute truth.

“Cool!” the twins cheered.

“Boys,” Anne scolded the twins for their attitudes. It certainly was not cool that they were being attacked.

Well, the griffins explained why the little probable bigfoot had been wounded, Trin thought. The apelike creature shivered in Tatsu’s arms like a rabbit cornered by a pack of hounds. The mythological beasts were probably not there for a social call or to ask for directions from the little ape’s reaction.

“Shouldn’t we be running?” Larry suggested as the animals turned their attention to the family and they seemed to have a dangerous glint in their eyes.

“Sounds like the proper thing to do,” Slim concurred because it was not like they could mount a good defense in the enclosed area that they were currently in.

“Go, we’ll hold them off,” Kim said. “We” consisted of her, Shego, Trin, and probably Tatsu since the mechanic was always up for a good fight. Of course, Tatsu would probably have to get rid of the bigfoot first.

“We will?” Shego asked in a skeptical tone. She was all for a good fight, but she was used to the battle being against people. Fugitives from a circus freak show was another matter altogether. She did not know how to go about fighting a minotaur or a griffin. But, it seemed she would have to improvise.

“Yes, we will. Go!” Kim ordered her family.

“Baby, go with them,” Trin commanded her lover.

“But—” Tatsu tried to protest. She was not used to leaving her girlfriend when there was a fight and she did not like that idea either. She wanted to be with her beloved in case something happened.

“Go with them,” Trin repeated in a firm tone to quell any argument that might come up. She knew her lover would not be able to do much with that animal hanging on to her and she did not want the mechanic to get injured because some weird monkey would not let go of her.

“Come on, Tatsu,” James said, putting an arm around her to lead her away.

Tatsu did not argue, not only because of her girl’s tone or the fact that James jumped in, but because the animal holding her clutched on tighter, as if in sheer, total terror. She fled with the apelike creature in her arms, following the Possible family out of the room. They did not make it very far in the house before another wall came down and another griffin charged in. A chimera followed that creature and the family was caught been both amalgamated animals. They were trapped.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the battle begins. Find out if the Possible family make it passed the monsters that have them pinned down and learn who is behind this particular brand of madness.


	10. Battle cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney owns most of them. I got the usual suspects, Trin and Tatsu.

10: Battle cry

“This wasn’t too hard,” Shego commented and looked around at their handiwork. She, Kim, and Trin had dropped three griffins and a pair of minotaurs. She thought the struggle would be much more difficult, but they were not even scratched. She considered the day might actually be boring if all of the animals fell like this.

“You guys go ahead and make sure everyone is all right,” Trin said to the couple, pointing to the door.

“What about you?” Kim asked her sister.

“I need to get a few things, in case this gets sticky,” Trin replied while glancing over at the closet.

The couple did not argue. The family would more than likely need their help way more than the blonde would. They charged out of the room and did not have to go far to see that they were correct. The Possible family was trapped between an angry griffin and a growling chimera. The couple did not care about the animals or how dangerous they looked. They would take them down, just like they had done to the beasts in the room.

“You take the ugly one and I’ll take the uglier one,” Shego said to Kim.

The redheaded hero nodded and without another word from Shego on her vague description, they both went after a different monster. Kim let out a loud yell as she delivered the most powerful dropkick that she possibly could on the rhino-sized griffin, hitting the animal directly in the center of its skull. Shego let out a similar battle cry as she went after the chimera. The super-powered female hit the lion/goat/snake creature with a plasma-charged double-fisted punch right on the chin. Both creatures groaned before collapsing. The couple thought the affair was said and done with now. After all, both of the monsters were unconscious.

“Shego!” Kim called in an alarmed tone.

The pale woman turned to see the snake part of the chimera launching toward her with its jaws wide open. Its fangs were dripping with light lime green venom that it planned to inject the emerald-eyed female with. Shego did not have time to react to the surprise attack. She hardly had time to gasp.

Thankfully, the former villainess did not have to do anything against the striking serpent. The snake’s head fell to the floor at her feet and Trin was suddenly standing next to them, staring at her bloody katana; the weapon had gone through the snake like it was cutting through water. Shego rolled her eyes.

“Could you be a little more dramatic?” Shego inquired, speaking to Trin because the blonde seemed posed to her. “You know, no one’s taking pictures or anything, so you’re just acting stupid.”

“You’re welcome. You should’ve realized with a chimera, the snake is supposedly independent of the lion,” Trin replied in a smug tone as far as Shego was concerned. It was actually just her usual voice and Shego knew that.

“Excuse me for not being a total nerd,” the ex-thief riposted.

“Well, what did you think the snake was there for? Show?” the blonde countered.

“I had it under control,” Shego argued.

“What control? You were standing there, frozen in time about to get a strong dose of more than likely lethal venom,” Trin stated.

“I had it under control,” the moss-hued female insisted.

“You two, we’ve got a serious problem here,” Anne reminded the pair to get them to focus.

The pair was set to agree because the neurosurgeon had a good point, but they did not even get the chance to utter a word. A griffin flew through the space ahead of them. The massive creature ripped through the whole house and left the family gazing into the outside yard. They got to see the dragon that Shego had from earlier. It was a four-legged reptile with an impressive set of leathery wings. There was someone riding on its back, but they could not make the figure out because of the shadow brought on by the wings.

“Give me that baby Sasquatch!” a familiar voice demanded. Shego and Kim looked at each other and shook their heads before they turned their attention to the rider. That could not be who it sounded like, they both thought.

“DNAmy?” the couple said in disbelief.

“What the? Kim Possible?” DNAmy said in a shocked voice as she moved from the shadows to get a good look at her foe. She was the rider of the large dragon.

“Well, this is starting to make a little sense,” Kim commented, shaking her head again.

“As much sense as it can when this chick is involved,” Shego quipped with a groan. As much as she hated to admit it, things started to make sense and she did not think that anything as stupid as the day that they had should make sense.

“I take it you two know this woman in desperate need of a diet,” Trin remarked, speaking to her sister and Shego. It seemed that DNAmy had turned herself back to normal, favoring her human form to the gorilla body that she had given herself in order to impress Monkey Fist; Monkey Fist was probably still running and screaming to get away from her.

“Do you think it’s a good idea to be insulting the woman riding on the gi-normous dragon?” Joss asked the blonde.

“Why? Is she going to sit on me if I continue?” Trin countered. She wished that fat woman would think to get off that dragon because she would bring an end to the chaos and trouble brought on by the blimp as soon as she touched the ground, provided she did not cause an earthquake when she hit the floor.

“I don’t know why, but I assumed you’d be above fat jokes,” Shego remarked, speaking to Trin.

A golden eyebrow arched. “What made you think that?”

“Hand over my cuddly, little baby Sasquatch,” DNAmy commanded the group.

“I told you it was a bigfoot,” Trin informed everyone. She might not be a zoologist, but she knew an unidentified ape creature when she saw one.

Kim waved her hands around. “Wait a second, wait a second, wait a second. Amy, you made a bigfoot?” she asked in a very puzzled tone. It really did not fit DNAmy’s modus operandi to create a bigfoot, not to mention a bunch of other mythological animals. What happened to her very creepy obsession with cuddle buddies? Or her even creepier obsession with Monkey Fist? Why was she not off bugging him? The Possible family had enough problems without her showing up.

“I didn’t make that Sasquatch. I found him. So, give him back to me now,” DNAmy demanded.

“She found a bigfoot?” Shego deadpanned.

“It’s par for the course for today,” Trin replied.

“Is it really?” Kim wondered aloud.

“Stop talking and give him back to me now!” The genetic scientist put her hand out, ordering that they hand over the hairy creature.

The alleged bigfoot, still in Tatsu’s arms, whimpered and clung just a little tighter to her while turning back to hide in her shoulder. Tatsu looked down at the apelike animal and noticed the critter was crying, huge, silent tears fell from its eyes. The Sasquatch obviously did not wish to go back to the weird woman.

“Go to hell,” Tatsu said before anyone could open their mouths about returning the beast. She would have to go through Tatsu if she wanted it back. DNAmy looked deeply offended by the response.

“What are you doing? Just give her that little hairball, so she’ll stop wrecking the house!” Jen commanded the mechanic, pointing a threatening figure at the younger woman.

“I won’t give you this baby bigfoot,” Tatsu stated soundly.

“I told you that you were going to be a daddy,” Shego teased Trin since the mechanic clearly had no intention of releasing the ape.

“Tomorrow, when all is well, I’m shoving this sword right up your ass,” Trin replied in a dry tone.

“Give it back to me! He’s mine, he’s mine, he’s mine!” DNAmy told Tatsu like an angry child throwing a tantrum. Trin and Shego glanced at each other to share the fact that they could not believe the so-called villain was acting like a five-year-old that had been denied her toys.

“Was your employer anything like this supposed woman?” the blonde asked Shego.

“Something like her,” the ex-sidekick answered with a grimace.

“And yet you didn’t kill him in all of the time you worked with him. I suppose you do have some self-control. That or you’re a masochist,” Trin remarked dryly.

“Money makes you do stupid thing. And you’re the last person here that should be pointing fingers at masochists,” Shego retorted.

“Guys,” Kim said, wanting them to focus considering they were still surrounded by monstrous beasts all controlled by the tantrum-throwing genetics scientist.

“Gimme, gimme, gimme!” DNAmy continued on. It was like she believed since Tatsu had refused the first time, but there was chance that she might agree the twentieth.

“If he was yours, he’d go to you. I won’t give him to you,” the mechanic declared once again. And though her voice was low, it was rock solid to tell just how serious she was.

“Are you insane? Just give her that thing!” Rocky commanded the mechanic, who ignored him. He looked like he was about to reach out and touch her, but a cold glare from Trin stopped him.

“Yes, give it to her, so she’ll go away,” Liz concurred with the order.

“We won’t be doing that,” Kim stated.

“Fine, I’ll take him from you. Get my baby back!” DNAmy ordered her minions.

The dragon that DNAmy rode on roared and a griffin flew in at the family. Trin swiped at the bird-lion with her sword, which caused it to back off just enough for Shego to get a clean hit with her powers, knocking the creature back with a plasma blast. The family charged off as other critters filed into the crumbling house, seeking to retrieve the Sasquatch from Tatsu.

“Just give her that thing,” Liz ordered Tatsu as a minotaur came in to block their path of escape.

“You’re going to get us all killed over a filthy beast!” Nana pointed out as the minotaur bellowed at them.

Trin and Shego went into action. Trin hit the minotaur low with a pair of kunai in its legs while Shego delivered the knockout blow of a plasma blast. They continued on as the minotaur fell. Tatsu continued to ignore orders from a few Possibles that she should give up the Sasquatch.

The mechanic could not in good conscience give up anything, human or not, if it sought protection from her. The baby Sasquatch remained hiding in her shoulder instead of going off with the others and still cried on her, so it seemed to her that the animal wanted her to save him. The tiny apelike creature wanted protection from her and she would try her best to deliver. So, the last thing she wanted to do was give the animal to the very person that it was frightened of. DNAmy could have the bigfoot if she pried from Tatsu’s lifeless hands.

“How many of those things do you think there are?” Shego asked the Possible sisters.

“You guys were in charge of recon,” Trin replied. She felt they should know how many creatures there were since they were the ones that first spotted them all.

“Do you ever get tired of being annoying?” Shego countered.

“Do you ever get tired of doing a half-assed job?” the blonde said.

“You two!” Kim barked at them. She hated they could go at each other no matter what went on around them. They needed to focus for crying out loud, not taunt each other.

“Right, right, right. We need to get some place where we can stop and think in how to approach this situation,” the farsighted female suggested.

“We should just kick all of their asses and call it a day. They’re not so tough,” Shego said.

“We don’t even know how many there are,” Trin objected. They could go back and fight, only to find out that the fat woman had created hundreds of those monsters. They would be slaughtered through numbers alone.

“The barn,” Kim realized.

“The barn?” the arguing pair echoed.

“Kim’s right. The barn is pretty much like a panic room. We could get in there and lock it down. These critters wouldn’t have a chance at getting in. Once in there, we can figure out how to get rid of them,” Slim explained.

“Okay, now we’re going to be holed up in the barn?” Shego said and Kim knew a smart aleck remark was going to follow that question, so she cut her girlfriend off.

“We can sit down and safely think on how to approach the problem without risking anyone getting hurt, so yes,” Kim interjected.

“Fine, we’re going to the barn,” Shego sighed.

“You guys go ahead. I just remembered something,” Trin said. Kim looked at her sister as if she were crazier than they all knew she was.

“What do you mean ‘go ahead’? You need to come too. We all know you’re too blind to do anything on your own,” the former thief remarked.

“Oh, how sweet, Shego. You’re worried about me,” Trin teased and the ex-villainess balked at the idea.

“To hell with that! I hope you die! I hope you die a horrible, horrible death and one of those things eats your body,” Shego insisted. She did not give one damn about the farsighted woman, even if she was Kimmie’s sister.

“So, like I said, go ahead,” the blonde stated.

“Trin,” James and Anne objected to their daughter’s plan of splitting from the rest of the group with all of those deadly animals wandering the grounds.

“Don’t worry, Mom and Dad. I have half of a plan,” Trin tried to assure them.

Half of a plan was better than no plan at all, they supposed. They also knew there was no talking one of their daughters out of it once the girl got something in her head. Trin turned around while the rest of the group pressed on, hoping to make it to the barn in one piece and with all of the group members. They only made it a few feet before another chimera cut them off. It roared at them with its lion head, flashing them a large mouth full of sharp teeth.

“I hate what DNAmy does in her spare time,” Shego commented with a sigh as she charged the creature.

“I’m no fan myself,” Kim agreed as she ran right with her lover.

They made short work of the animal, making sure to watch out for the snake tail. The house did not fare well, though. They got a good view of outside because there was no front wall anymore. They could see DNAmy glaring at them back from near the living room.

“Give me back my Sasquatch!” the dragon rider hollered to the fleeing family.

“Come and get it!” the twins dared her since they could see that the only way she was getting that bigfoot was to pry it from Tatsu’s cold, dead hands.

“Boys, don’t taunt the super villain,” James scolded his sons.

“Aw,” they pouted in disappointment.

“Keep up,” Anne urged the pair.

“How come Trin gets to go off on her own?” Jim whined.

“And Kim gets to fight ‘em?” Tim added.

“Just move,” James ordered the boys. The twins sighed and their shoulders slumped, but they made sure to keep up.

The family pressed on and they made it out of the house with Kim and Shego making sure nothing near them. With some luck, they would make it to the barn. Kim and Shego held off any monsters that attacked as the family kept moving outside. It was more difficult to do on the outside because of the wide, open space. The creatures could literally come from any angle.

A griffin came around behind the couple while they were holding off a chimera. The griffin took a swipe at Shego and its claws ripped right through her back like scissors through paper. She hissed in pain and then turned to hit the eagle-lion with a powerful, flaming punch. It fell down immediately and did not get back up.

“Shego, are you all right?” Kim asked when she saw her lover’s pained face.

“I’m fine. Let’s get to the barn,” Shego replied while trying her best to fix her expression. She gritted her teeth, sucking up the agony caused by that damned bird-beast

The moss-hued woman could feel the four deep gashes on her back that had been caused by the claws. Her blood oozed out of the wounds like crimson waterfalls, but she and Kim did not notice for the moment. Their main concern was making it to the barn alive with the group. Everything else was secondary.

The couple entered the barn behind the family and Slim quickly locked the whole place down. Kim and her brothers did not like how everything was locked down, especially so quickly. After all, their big sister was still out there. They turned to their Uncle Slim to protest.

“You can’t just shut us in here like that, Uncle Slim. Trin still needs to get in,” Kim objected.

“Don’t worry about Shorty. That gal ain’t dumb enough to let a little thing like some locks keep her out of some place that she wants to get into,” Slim replied and he truly believed that. The siblings conceded with a nod.

“Trin will be all right,” James stated, patting the boys on the shoulders. He just gave Kim a look and she nodded again.

“Oh, my goodness. Shego, what happened to you?” Anne inquired when she noticed the blood staining Shego’s green tank top, not to mention dripping down her back.

“Nothing, it’s just a scratch,” the former thief tried to dismiss her wounds, even though she could not see them. She was sure she had worse through out her short life. She would live; she was halfway certain of that anyway.

“Nonsense. We have to take care of that. Slim, where’s the first-aid kit?” Anne asked.

“Oh, boy,” Slim muttered while scratching the top of his head. “The first-aid kit is still in the house,” Slim realized.

Kim glanced at her lover’s wounds to see if they were really nothing to worry about or if the first-aid kit was necessary. The wounds appeared angry, slightly deep, and in need of stitches from her point of view. She wasted no time pulling out her Kimmunicator and she called Trin.

“I’m on my way,” Trin informed her little sister, thinking she had been called for her location.

“Can you get the first-aid kit? Shego’s cut,” the slim hero reported.

“Damn it, it’s always something with her,” the farsighted female huffed.

“Oh, really?” Shego arched an eyebrow. The call was disconnected because Kim did not want to give her sister and Shego a chance to argue.

Trin sucked her teeth. She was right at the barn. Well, she was a few feet from the barn anyway. But, she turned around to go back into the house. She could not let Shego just die, after all, no matter how tempting it was. She bolted into the place, which was filled with fresh monsters bent on her consumption. She began to search for the first-aid kit as quickly and thoroughly as possible. She then remembered it had been used in her room, which was well on the other side of the house. She took off to her room, battling through a few mythological creatures along the way. She thought it would not be so bad and then she was surrounded by a group of beasts. Sighing, she had to learn to stop being optimistic since she was not very good at it. She gripped her katana tightly in hand while assessing her situation.

Deadly beasts encircled her. They were ordered to destroy her more than likely, despite the fact that she was not the one with the bigfoot. _I should’ve packed heavier_ , she scolded herself. But then again, what weapons would she have packed to take on such fiends? Well, she would just have to make do.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: there is half-a-plan to get out of their current mess. What’s the plan? And why are the tweebs involved? Oh, man, the plan can’t be too good then.


	11. Half-baked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters, except for the ones that I usually claim. The other ones all belong to Disney, ya heard.

11: Half-baked

Shego stayed calm to avoid going into shock and to avoid causing any panic over her. She was wounded and losing a lot of blood while waiting on Trin, who was supposedly bringing the first-aid kit. She just had not shown up yet and then there was the problem that even if she did show up, they were locked down in the barn that doubled as a panic room. There was no guarantee that the blonde would be able to get in, even though her uncle and father seemed certain she would. There was also no guarantee that the farsighted young woman was alive considering that she was alone and against a freaky circus act.

Shego would not admit it, but she had faith in Trin to make it, just like Kim did. Hey, Trin was the older sister of Kim Possible, so she had to be able to do some incredible things when it was called for. Shego also knew from sparring with the blonde that it would take a lot to kill her.

“That was ri-damn-diculous,” Trin complained with a cough as she limped into the barn from the back. She had seen better days easily, everyone would agree on that. She was sweating and looked ready to fall out.

“Sis!” her siblings hollered with joy. They were glad that she made it in safely. Well, she made it in, anyway. She did not look like she made it in too safely.

“Here’s your damn first-aid kit. You’re such a troublesome bitch,” Trin said to Shego while resisting the desire to fling the kit at the super-powered female’s head. She doubted she would hit the green-skinned woman in forehead like she wanted to if she threw the thing anyway.

“What the hell happened to you?” Shego inquired as she turned her attention to the blonde. Trin looked like she had been mauled by tigers and the tigers might have won.

Trin waved Shego off. She did not feel like bothering with the raven-haired annoyance. Blood poured down her forehead and her typically neat clothing was ripped in several different places. Blood was dripping down her left arm and painting the floor with quarter-sized spots.

The farsighted female acted as if nothing was wrong with her and she sat down. She handed the first-aid kit to her mother and then glared at the other Possible, as if saying, _see, having a doctor around always came in handy when it came to our crazy family_. She was also held several other curious items and the most curious of them all was a rifle.

“Girl, what are you doing with that gun?” Nana demanded the second that she saw the rifle. She did not trust Trin with a gun and that was apparent just from the look on her face.

“I figured we could all chip in on a suicide pact. I was rather hoping you’d go first,” Trin replied like she was completely serious. As if she would bother with hurting someone in the family right now when they other things to deal with, she thought. _If I wanted to hurt anyone, I would’ve sat on my hands once that fat woman showed up_.

“If I get to shoot you first, I’m actually in,” Shego remarked.

“See if I ever get you a first-aid kit again,” the blonde replied.

Shego merely gave Trin the finger and moved on with her life. Trin did the same. Anne went to take care of Shego’s wounds, which were worse than what the former thief tried to make them seem. The surgeon thought it was amazing that Shego was still conscious considering how deep the cuts were and how much blood she had lost.

“Are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?” Anne inquired as she moved to clean the cuts.

“I don’t need a hospital. You don’t even need to clean the wounds. My powers sort of burn off infections,” Shego explained.

Anne did not argue. But, she cleaned the wounds anyway. It was better safe than sorry as far as she was concerned.

Tatsu went to be closer to Trin and she would have embraced the blonde to show her joy that Trin had made it to the barn. But, the bigfoot still had her in its grips and it would have made the hug a little awkward. So, instead, Tatsu tried to see if her beloved was as all right as she pretended to be. She doubted Trin was as good as she attempted to look considering the state of her clothing and the crimson liquid oozing from her head.

“Okay?” Tatsu asked the blonde in her usual low voice.

“I’m fine,” Trin tried to assure her baby. Well, she hoped she was fine. She was not going to turn down medical attention once it was her turn, and that much was certain. Blinking a bit, she thought for a moment that she might be concussed, but she would have to worry about that later on.

“Sis, what’s the gun for?” Tim asked curiously. The twins knew that no one in their family worked with guns on a semi-regular basis, except for when their uncle Slim went hunting on occasion and he did not even kill animals. He shot them with paint and then laughed as they fled into the woods.

“Like I said, I have half of a plan,” Trin replied while moving the rifle from her aching shoulder.

“What’s your half-plan?” Jim inquired.

“Yeah, we might be able to help,” Tim grinned.

“I’ll tell you as soon as I think of it,” the blonde answered. She was not sure what she wanted to do, but she knew she would need that rifle. Pieces in her mind came together, but had not linked together yet, which was why she continued to state she only had half of a plan.

Trin let out a sigh and just relaxed for a second; _damn those monsters_ , she silently cursed. It was going to be hard to get anything done if both she and Shego were not at a hundred percent. After all, it was not like either of them would just let Kim save the day and it was not because they did not think that she could do so. There was just no way in hell, not a chance in the whole world, that Trin would allow her little sister to save her or that Shego would let anybody, Kim especially, save her. They were too stubborn to let something like that happen.

“How is she?” Trin asked her mother, nodding toward Shego, hoping to get an idea of what she worked with.

“I’m fine,” Shego barked. She hated it when people talked about her like she was not even there. She also hated that the blonde tried to make it seem like she was totally incapacitated when all she had were a couple of scratches.

“I wasn’t asking you. I’m looking for a medical opinion on your condition to know what we’re working with,” the blonde riposted.

“We’re working with me being fine, so think of something to get us out of here, brainiac,” Shego huffed.

She was bandaged up because she refused to take stitches for her wounds. She informed Anne that she healed faster than normal human beings, so stitches would a waste of time on her. The surgeon argued only a little before just trusting Shego knew her own body and its limitations, even though the cuts were deep. The ex-sidekick had also refused stitches because they would just take too long and she would rather just get the fighting out the way.

“All right, you’re fine and I’m fine. I guess the half-baked idea I have can work,” the farsighted female stated. She was willing to bet that Shego was about as fine as she was, but at least they would push each other because they both would want to prove that they were capable of doing anything. _Thank God Kim is at full strength_.

“What is your half-baked scheme?” the green-skinned woman inquired.

“First, Kim, take this,” Trin said.

The blonde threw her sister a black bag. Kim quickly opened it to find a collapsible metallic staff inside. She knew how to fight with a lot of weapons, a staff included on that long list, but she often chose not to. She then turned to her sister for an explanation as to why she was given the weapon.

“We’re going to run interference to keep those monsters busy, so you’ll need as much of an advantage as you can get,” Trin explained.

“Interference? Why don’t we just go out there and beat them up? We can do it. They’re not that tough,” Kim pointed out.

They were not that tough? Apparently, her sister’s wounds and her girlfriend’s wounds were not proof enough that the monsters were somewhat formidable. All Kim seemed to consider at the moment was that she had not been wounded and she had easily taken down the beasts.

“No, but there’s a lot more of them than we’ve seen, I suspect. We’d never make it through all of them. I mean, look at Shego,” Trin argued and motioned to the injured female.

“Hey, shut up!” Shego snarled. “Why don’t you look at yourself? You look like you barely escaped a gang-rape.”

“And you look like you showed up empty handed to a sword fight,” the blonde countered.

“You two!” Kim and Anne scolded the pair. Shego and Trin turned their attention away from each other to show that they were not going to argue anymore.

Kim had to admit that Trin had a point. They probably would never make it through all of the monsters to get to DNAmy. Trin and Shego were already injured and even if they did make it to DNAmy, she still had a dragon the size of a truck to defend her. The redheaded hero furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what could be done. She was not the one when it came to thinking of strategies, though. She usually just winged it and she handled herself like that, following her instincts during a brawl. Her sister liked to calculate things out, which she supposed went well considering their current situation since so many lives were at risk.

“All right, so we’re decoys. What’s the big plan?” Shego inquired while trying her best to not hiss in pain or yell at the good doctor, who was only trying to help, but was seriously pissing her off with all of the stinging antiseptic ointment going on her wounds. She made a mental note to never get injured again if it meant that a doctor was going to have to work on her, especially if it was going to be a doctor that she could not threaten to kill if the doctor caused her pain.

Anne actually noticed all of the subtle twitches that Shego had when she made contact with the wounds. She knew that everything used to clean the cuts stung, but it would not be helped. She just decided not to address the issue since the pale woman did not say anything. She had placed a soothing hand on Shego’s good shoulder when the former villainess jumped ever so slightly and that seemed to help keep Shego calm.

“Jim, Tim,” Trin called her brothers.

“Yeah?” the twins asked, hoping that they were going to get in on the action. One of the things that made Trin way cooler than Kim was that she let them in on things occasionally.

“Do you two think that you can build a net launcher out of the things that are in here?” the blonde inquired.

“No problem!” they answered with grins and they gave each other a high-five. Yes, they were going to get to be a part of things. They would get to take down a super-villain. It was so cool.

“Dad, help them out, so that the project goes fast enough,” Trin said.

“No problem, kiddo,” James replied and he scanned the place for things to use to create the net launchers.

“Well, what’s the plan, genius?” Shego repeated her question in an irked tone. She knew she was purposely being ignored because Trin was an ass.

“Mom,” Trin called.

“Yes?” Anne replied while making sure not to take her eyes away from Shego’s wounds. She would feel a lot better about things if the former thief would just let her stitch everything up.

“This is for you,” the blonde said as she tossed her mother the rifle that she had brought in. Anne caught the gun with ease and also with one hand.

“I didn’t plan on shooting anyone today, dear,” the neurosurgeon remarked with a small, amused smile. She really had no plan to shoot anyone ever lately.

“Yeah, well, I doubt that any of us planned on today going as it is. I mean, I had plans for this outfit to make it through the day. I’ve also got these,” Trin said while pulling out four vials that had dart tips on the end.

“And those are?” the doctor asked curiously while eyeing the containers. She wondered what it was her daughter’s mind had cooked up.

“Elephant tranquilizers,” Trin answered and that earned her looks from everyone, even though they all knew they should never be surprised with what the blonde might have in her possession. Anne decided to ask the question that was on everyone’s minds.

“Why are you carrying elephant tranquilizers?” the elder redhead inquired, squinting a bit.

“Shin had them a while ago. I thought it would be best to take them from him before he hurt himself with them. I put them in my duffle bag and just forgot they were in there until I fished out all of my shuriken,” the farsighted Possible explained.

Now, of course, the logical follow-up question would be: why did Shin have elephant tranquilizers? But, they knew to never be surprised by what he had and they doubted even Trin could explain why he had them. Sometimes, they wondered what he thought he was going to do with some of the items that he carried around.

“Okay, but what the hell is the plan?” Shego demanded because now it was driving her nuts to not know.

“Simple enough. You, Kim, and I go out there and keep the crazy circus occupied. Mom will fire these tranquilizers at the dragon… unless she’s in the mood to kill that strange woman riding the dragon, which I won’t object to,” Trin said.

“I will shoot the dragon. If I wanted to shoot people, I would’ve become a sniper like my father wanted,” Anne commented in a dry tone.

“Are you sure he didn’t just want you to keep competing?” Kim asked her mom with a grin.

Shego craned an eyebrow to Anne’s response. It seemed that there was more to the good doctor than the fact that she was really hurting Shego’s injuries with that antiseptic stuff. She was going to have to stop being surprised when she learned new things about the Possible family. It was such waste of energy and she should see things coming in her opinion. After all, Kim and Trin were not average, so why should their mother be average?

“All right, all right, you’ll shoot the dragon. You would really solve our problems in you hit the whale controlling everything, though,” Trin pointed out.

“I won’t,” her mother insisted.

“Fine, fine, fine. Don’t shoot her then. I figure four elephant tranquilizers should be able to take down a cruise ship and the dragon isn’t that big, so the four should be enough. Once the dragon is down, the woman doesn’t have anywhere to go. I mean, I doubt she’d be able to run far, even if she did decide to run. So then, the boys can cast the net at her and make sure that she doesn’t get away,” Trin explained her plan.

“There are a lot of factors in that plan,” Shego commented. A lot of unreliable factors in her opinion.

“Do you have a better one?” Trin inquired.

Shego did not respond to that. Of course, she did not have a better plan. She did not plan out battles. She did what Kim did. She winged when she was in a fight and followed her instincts on what to do. Burglaries were planned out; fights were supposed to be fought.

The pale green woman did not like that they would have to leave some important things to Anne, James, and the twins of all people. She noticed Kim had not objected, so maybe everything would be all right. After all, if Kim would have definitely said something against the twins if they could not pull their weight.

Kim thought the plan was sound, as long as the tweebs did not blow their part of the deal. At least their father would help the boys out and their uncle already joined in because he could help. Everything should come together.

“Kim, you shouldn’t take orders from her. You should go out there and do what you always do,” Joss argued. She thought Trin would only get in the way of Kim being the hero that she always was. She also did not see why Kim was listening to Trin in the first place.

“Shut up, Joss,” Trin hissed in a somewhat angry tone. She had beat Shego to saying it. That little girl tried to get Kim to run to her death by spouting some nonsense like that. After all, their wounds were not being faked. They were seriously injured and they did not want Kim to end up that way, too. It certainly would not do the rest of the group any good if Kim were hurt, too.

“Trin,” her parents reprimanded her for her rudeness toward her cousin. The blonde merely frowned.

“So, when do we get this scatterbrained, half-baked, probably-going-to-get-us-killed plan going?” Shego inquired.

“As soon as you stop needing tending to,” Trin replied.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Shego growled and glared at the blonde.

“Shego, calm down,” Kim commanded, mostly because if her girlfriend got worked up, she would only aggravate her wounds. Besides, the last thing they all needed were Trin and Shego losing focus on the matter at hand to physically fight with each other, which it seemed like they would do. Sure, it had never happened before, but a lot of things that had never happened before happened that day.

“After this is over, I’m taking four-eyes outside,” Shego proclaimed.

“I’ll meet you out there,” Trin declared and Kim looked beyond exasperated. The fact that made what was going on worse was that Trin and Shego acted like it was a normal day and continued to get on each other like it was a typical day.

“Do you two just not realize we don’t have time for this?” Kim huffed. “You both need to stay focused.”

“We are. Beat up monsters, tranquilize dragon, trap DNAmy, and then I kick Blondie’s ass. Simple, Kimmie. We got this,” Shego declared with a confident grin.

“Yeah, I wish I felt like I could believe that,” Kim muttered. They had one hell of a task ahead of them and the last thing they needed were Trin and Shego stopping in the middle to argue like three-year-olds. Of course, she could not say that or it would only happen sooner with both of them feeling insulted. _I just want this day to end!_

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the half-a-plan goes into action.


	12. Teamwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the drill. I don’t own these characters. Disney has them. I’ve got a couple known as Trin and Tatsu though.

12: Teamwork

“Do you ever get the feeling that this is a bad idea?” Shego inquired while looking at one of the monitoring screens in the barn.

A whole grid showed what was going on outside and they were pretty much surrounded by a mythological rodeo. The animals circled the barn, too, just waiting for their prey to come out. Pretty soon, they would get their wish.

“Are you saying that because it’s my idea or because you’re scared?” Trin countered. She also studied the monitors. They now both sported fresh bandages from earlier confrontations with the creatures.

“Because it’s your idea,” Shego answered the obvious. _Me scared?_ Please, it would never happen and even if it did, the last person she would admit it to was that irksome blonde.

“Let’s just do it and be done with it. I’m not quite happy with the way things are going either,” Trin stated. She had to spend her day wasting her time, saving her family from some maniacal woman desiring a baby bigfoot. She had other things that she would have liked to do.

“Are you sure this’ll work? I mean, you’re relying on your mom to shoot the dragon. I know it’s big and everything, but come on,” the green-skinned female pointed out.

“I know my mom might not look capable, but trust me on this one. Look at me, look at Kim, and then look at her,” Trin instructed the ex-sidekick.

“You guys are starting to annoy me with this fake-nerd act that you all have going on,” Shego sighed. Like mother, like daughters, she guessed and she decided to give Anne some credit. Trin only nodded slightly.

“Hey, I’m not a fake-nerd,” Kim argued.

“No, you’re an actual nerd and so is this one.” Shego nodded toward Trin, who just rolled her eyes. Shego leaned in close to Kim. “Can your mom pull this off? I mean, what’s the story here?”

“Well, I know Mom doesn’t look it, but she is a world-class sharp shooter. She has medals from competitions and everything. Her father was in the military and he was a force to be reckoned with to hear him tell it,” Kim explained.

Shego chuckled and glanced at Anne. “I can’t see it.”

Kim smiled, but shrugged. “The point is he made sure she could shoot.”

Anne’s father used to worry about his little girl being out by herself and he always asked himself what if she ran into trouble. Well, he was not about to stand for that, so he taught Anne how to handle plenty of firearms and a couple of forms of martial arts. He had even brought her up with the hope that she would one day join the military, following in his footsteps. He was probably the only man on the planet that was a little disappointed to have a daughter who was a famous, trusted neurosurgeon rather than an invisible, infamous sniper. So, Trin and Kim were not worried about their mother not being able to perform the task handed to her.

“Well, let’s go tame this circus, eh?” Shego proclaimed while clapping her hands together.

“Mini-me,” Trin called.

“I’m ready,” Kim replied, cracking her knuckles.

“All right, let’s do this,” Trin concurred and she was about to ask her uncle Slim to open the door to let them out, but Tatsu slowed her down just a little bit.

“I want to come,” Tatsu stated.

“Baby,” Trin sighed and the sound of the term of endearment made her extended family cringe, reminding them that she was now openly gay around them.

“I’m coming,” Tatsu insisted. She just could not sit by and let them do all of the hard work, especially since she was the one that refused to give up the tiny Sasquatch, so she sort of got them into the mess that they were currently in by her thinking.

“No, you’re not,” the blonde replied.

“Why not?” Tatsu inquired.

“Because you’ve got to watch the guest of honor. It’s not like he’s willing to go to anyone else. You have to watch him and make sure nothing happens to him,” Trin pointed out.

Tatsu yielded right there because her beloved was right. She had attempted several times to put the bigfoot down or at least give him to someone else while they were locked in the barn, but he would not go for that. He had made his choice in whom to trust and he refused to expand on that or even trade it in for someone else. So, now, Tatsu had to trust her lover, Kim, and Shego to make it all right, so that the apelike creature could see that he was safe and, hopefully, would let go of her. Until then, she would just hold him and assure him that they would not give him up to DNAmy.

“We’ll do this as quick as possible. I know he has to be heavy,” Trin commented, touching Tatsu’s arm. Tatsu gave her the briefest of nods. Yeah, the little critter was heavy and she was not sure how much longer she would be able to hold onto him.

“So, planning on any other kids?” Shego teased Trin.

“Just shut up,” the blonde retorted.

“I’m just saying,” Shego continued.

“Shut up,” Trin repeated seriously.

Slim opened the doors to the locked down barn and the trio exited as if bullets would bounce off of them. Kim was armed with her collapsible, metallic staff and a pouch full of shuriken (throwing stars), which had been supplied by her sister. Trin had her katana in hand and she was strapped with a load of kunai (throwing knives). Shego only had her hands, but considering what she could do with those, she might as well have been armed with controllable napalm. The doors remained opened, even after they stepped out. Anne set up to take a clear shot or two at the dragon that DNAmy was mounted on like a horse. The twins and their father were still attempting to assemble a net launcher from parts around the barn, but since the barn was where Slim put together his mechanical horses, there were plenty of materials lying around for them to use.

“All right, Kim, you take the ugly ones. Trin, you take the uglier ones and I’ve got the big ones,” Shego stated with a smirk.

As vague as that was, they all went for different types of targets to attack. Kim went after the griffins coming at them and discovered that her sister might have been onto something with the metal staff. It allowed her to hit harder and cover more ground and the best part was that it seemed that the griffins were more eagles than lions. The bones seemed to be hollow and once she struck them once with a good hit to the limb or so, they ceased using that limb and cried in pain. Of course, she could easily break any bone with her staff, hollow or not.

Trin had the pleasure of fighting any chimeras that came their way. She was the best equipped for that job. She wondered if Shego had stopped and calculated which one of them was best suited to take on what monster or if she had gone with her instincts. _It seems that Shego could think_ , she silently remarked to herself while holding off a chimera and then she flung a couple of kunai at the beast. A little voice in the back of her head brought up a topic that she really did not want the answer to at the moment. Her mind did ask, though; _chimeras breathe fire in some myths, right?_ She hoped DNAmy had not read those same myths.

Shego took on any minotaurs that dared to come near the barn. She took the minotaurs because they were bipedal and she was more comfortable with fighting something that stood on two legs, like a person. She noted she needed to use more of her power than she typically did in order to fight such large beasts. The minotaurs were the size of gorillas and they could take a hit like a gorilla, or what she imagined a gorilla could take. She also had to avoid being gored by the pair of horns that the creatures were sporting and they seemed to enjoy using; they dipped their heads and charged like bulls, which they halfway were.

The trio held the monsters at bay, making sure that they did not get within twenty feet of the barn. They did not escape without some injuries, considering the fact that the waves of monsters kept coming in. They were all bruised after a few minutes, but they also had injuries unique to them. Kim was clawed against the front of her shoulder and at the moment, she tried to keep a griffin from impaling her with its razor sharp beak.

Shego noticed the trouble her lover was in and quickly acted. She flung a high-energy plasma blast at the griffin, causing it to shriek in agony before collapsing. But, she failed to notice a minotaur charging her with its horns pointed at her. Trin acted quickly and flung a kunai at the beast. She hit her target in the head and the beast dropped before it touched Shego. Meanwhile, a chimera’s snake tail came for the blonde and Kim hit it with a couple of shuriken to stop it.

“Well, are we done doing each other’s jobs?” Trin remarked.

“It’s called teamwork, Trin,” Kim replied with a smile.

“No, thanks. Never touch the stuff,” Trin quipped.

Kim rolled her eyes. “You and Shin do it all the time.”

“What’s the hold up in the barn?” Shego asked. It felt like they had been fighting for an eternity, even though she knew it had barely been ten minutes. She just figured the people in the barn would be doing their fair share by now. Besides, she did not want to sit through any Possible sister bonding.

“They have to build the net launcher, all right. It will take a little time,” Trin pointed out.

“Can they do it before we get killed?” Shego huffed. She could have sworn that they were close to done when the trio charged out of the barn.

Trin did not respond because she did not have the answer for that one. She focused her complete attention back on the beasts and ended up being slashed in the leg while she tried to fend off two different critters at once. She hissed in pain and took out the two pests with one motion from her sword. She hoped her brothers, father, and uncle got their act together soon because now she worked with one leg to add to her other wounds.

Shego was of alike mind in that thinking with Trin. She was not holding on too well. Her back injuries throbbed and then a minotaur charged her. She dodged the sharp horns enough to avoid getting gored, but one of the razor-like spears still grazed her side. She was cut again. She growled in fury and blasted the minotaur with more power than she meant to. She sent the beast flying the length of a football field and when it landed, its body was smoking.

“That’s it!” Shego declared as her powers flared off of her hands.

The super-powered woman was angry. She ignited her hands further, well beyond what people had ever witnessed her do. It looked like her plasma had engulfed half of her arms and she ran toward DNAmy and her dragon. Using her powers at the height that she was, it was draining, but she planned on frying both of them before she exhausted herself. She was not about to die because of the mad scientist who thought Monkey Fist was attractive and wanted a damn baby bigfoot for whatever reason. Kim and Trin swore under their breath as Shego ran toward the villains.

“Kimmie, get her out of the way!” Anne hollered at her daughter. Shego blocked her shot. She had almost fired and she would have pumped the green-skinned woman full of tranquilizer and she doubted that even Shego could survive that.

Kim went to get Shego and Trin was left with all of the remaining monsters. The blonde sucked her teeth and sheathed her sword. She pulled out a kunai and then began letting the knives fly everywhere that she could. She threw as many as she could as quickly as possible and as accurately as possible to hold off all of the animals, mostly aiming at their limbs with the hope of keeping them from moving. The redheaded hero tackled her extremely outraged girlfriend to get her out of the way their shooter. Shego grunted as she was hit as if Kim was a football player and they both grunted as they hit the ground.

“What the hell?” Shego demanded because of the hit. Kim did not answer and turned to look at her mother to make sure they were not in the way anymore.

Anne went into action as soon as the girls were out of the way. She shot twice, thinking that the pair of tranquilizers in the neck should be enough to stop just about anything. The dragon roared loudly as the darts connected. Kim and Shego stared at the giant reptile while DNAmy attempted to calm her creature down, so the writhing dragon would not buck her off. Anne sucked her teeth in annoyance and fired again, hoping she did not go overboard. After all, too many tranquilizers could easily kill anyone or anything and she doubted the reptile would be an exception to that rule. The dragon lulled to one side as the dart hit.

“It’s all right,” DNAmy tried to soothe the huge reptile, but that did not work.

The dragon roared loudly again and staggered backwards. The reptile fell to the side with a groan. DNAmy fell off of the back of the dragon as it crashed to the dirt. She grunted in pain since it had been a good distance fall from the top of that creature. She slowly climbed to her feet, only to be captured in a net that was shot at her by the twins.

“What’s going on?” DNAmy demanded, trying to tear her way out of the net, but finding out that it was not possible.

“Hoosha!” the twins hollered in triumph because of their direct hit.

“Get me out of here!” the demented scientist commanded her minions.

The animals, the few that remained, ran toward DNAmy to free her. The trio that fought with the creatures sprang into action. Trin threw more kunai, Kim flung shuriken, and Shego threw plasma. They hit the animals and eventually ended their actions. The trio then decided to take a breather and the police showed up within a minute. They all looked at each other and then back at the people in the barn, wondering how the police knew to show up.

“Slim called them,” Anne informed the three ladies.

They all nodded; that made sense. They did not need the details now that they had the reason for the police showing up. DNAmy was freed from the net, only to be shackled with handcuffs. Animal control was contacted for all of the wounded beasts around the property. The Possible family exited the barn, but Tatsu stayed behind and out of sight because she still had the bigfoot in her arms and the critter remained hiding in her shoulder. DNAmy continued to holler for them to give her the baby Sasquatch, making the officers believe she was even crazier than they knew that she was.

“It’s all right, lady. None of the mean old bigfoots will get you where you’re going,” one of the officers said as he opened the door to the patrol car.

“DNAmy, what were you doing with these things, anyway? What happened to cuddle buddy thing?” Kim asked while limping over to the loopy scientist. She was also holding her wounded shoulder, which was throbbing in agony.

“Didn’t you know? This holiday season, they’re coming out with new cuddle buddies based on mythological animals,” she answered with a giggle.

“Figures,” Shego muttered, rolling her eyes.

“Hey, at least now we both know what to get Mini-me for Christmas,” Trin commented.

“You make a point,” Shego conceded.

DNAmy was taken away, still demanding her baby bigfoot. The family just let the police think DNAmy was completely out of her mind since she pretty much was just that. When it was all said and done, DNAmy was gone, her animals were gone, and the fighting trio received greatly needed medical attention. When everyone was gone, Tatsu exited the barn and walked over to her lover.

“You all right?” Tatsu asked Trin.

“I’m all right,” Trin assured the mechanic. She was no worse off than she had been a half-hour ago, except she had a limp now too thanks to her scratched leg. She definitely needed to sit down, though.

“So, what’re we going to go with the bigfoot?” Kim asked whoever would answer.

“Build it a crib,” Shego remarked.

“Since it is a wild animal, I suppose we could just release it into the woods,” Trin suggested while ignoring what the green-skinned female implied.

“Will he be all right?” Tatsu inquired while glancing down at the tiny creature. She would hate for them to have gone through all of that crap only for the critter to die in the woods.

“You’re really attached to that little monkey, huh?” Shego asked in disbelief.

Tatsu shook her head as an answer. She was not attached to the little sasquatch, but she was not interested in abandoning the creature either. She just did not have it in her to leave something that clung to her like the creature, especially if there was a chance that the something might die. She just could not do that.

“Hey, what’s that?” Jim asked, pointing toward the woods at the edge of the property.

“Whatever it is, it’s coming over here,” Slim commented when he spotted what Jim was pointing to.

The group watched as a figure made its way toward them. They could not believe their eyes when they could finally make out what it was. They were looking at a second, completely adult sasquatch. The eight-foot tall creature came up to them and the animal that Tatsu held turned to the adult. The little bigfoot put its arms out for the adult, so Tatsu put it down.

The little animal went to the adult and the adult quickly picked the small one up. The bigfoots embraced and then peacefully turned to leave the family. The little sasquatch turned around to look back at Tatsu and he waved to her. She half-smiled and waved back slightly.

“I’ll be damned,” Shego commented. She would have to get her eyes examined when they got back home because that was how unbelievable everything was that day.

“Bigfoot is real,” Kim said in disbelief.

“How cool is that!” the twins grinned.

“You think that was his mom?” Tatsu asked Trin.

“Probably,” the blonde answered.

“That’s nice,” Tatsu commented in a lower tone than usual.

Trin nodded and she put her arm around her baby’s waist. Tatsu leaned down and rested her head on Trin’s shoulder, which was injured, but Trin bit back the pain because she was aware that her baby needed some emotional support at the moment. The display did remind the rest of the family that the day was not over. There was still some unfinished business to take care of.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the clean up, but first, more family dysfunction.


	13. Cupid needs glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney does. I do lay claim to Trin and Tatsu.

13: Cupid needs glasses

Trin was in the living room with her sister and Shego in what was left of the Lazy C Ranch. They were physically worn out and they had the bandages to prove they worked hard to get that way. Tatsu joined them after taking a shower to get rid of the smell of the bigfoot on her. She sat down next to Trin and the blonde curled right up next to her baby. Shego frowned, mostly from envy. She wished Kim would snuggle up next to her like that. And the rest of the Possible family came in.

Trin and Tatsu made no move to hide that they were cuddled up together. Tatsu even put her arm around Trin’s shoulder, carefully pressing the blonde closer to her. Most of the family frowned at the move, but no one whose opinion mattered to them seem to care. The couple stared at those that would were angry with them just because they were together. Trin waited for them to start up while the mechanic seemed to be looking to provoke them. She leaned over and kissed Trin on the side of the head.

“Don’t you have any shame at all?” Nana demanded, speaking to Trin and glaring at her. The old woman had silently decided Tatsu was not even worthy of her attention and she now refused to speak to the mechanic. Tatsu would have been glad to know that because she did not want to hear from the close-minded old coot anyway.

“Not typically, no,” the blonde answered as she slung her arms around Tatsu’s waist. It felt so good to be able to just be with her baby as she was. And it irked her family, so that was a plus.

“Don’t you have any respect? We’ve got children around here,” Jen pointed out as if they had done something completely and utterly inappropriate to do in public.

“Well, let’s see, Jim and Tim don’t care because they’ve seen us do more than this. Joss is a teenager, not a child. And Larry is such a geek that he should feel privileged to see two women point blank,” Trin remarked.

“Hey!” Larry objected. Most of the time, he just allowed Trin to insult him because he knew he could not win arguing against her, but even he had his pride.

“You calling someone a geek? He must really be a geek,” Shego commented with an amused smile.

“Trust me, he’s like two geeks in one,” the blonde said. If Larry ever got as much as a peck on the cheek from a girl, Trin would pay him a million dollars because of the accomplishment.

“Hey!” Larry protested again.

“Don’t talk about Larry. At least he has a bright future,” Liz argued.

“In what, saying ‘do you want fries with that’?” Trin retorted.

“At least he’s not worthless,” Rocky said.

“Hey!” Kim, Jim, and Tim hollered in anger while their big sister remained calm.

“Yeah, Larry isn’t worthless. I’m sure he would fetch a pretty price if he was sold by the pound,” Trin riposted.

“Only a vampire like you would think of something so grim,” Rocky countered.

“Can I hit him?” Tatsu asked her beloved because of the fact that out of everyone, Rocky bothered her the most. Maybe it was because he was so hostile to Trin and he was not even really a member of the family. He had married in the Possible clan, so he really had no right to talk to Trin like that. Of course, she did not think any of them had a right to talk to Trin as they were, but him especially.

“No, you can’t hit him. My mom and dad would get upset with us,” Trin replied.

“I’d like to see her try,” Rocky dared Tatsu. The mechanic was about to move to get up, but Anne stopped her.

“Tatsu, don’t even think about it,” the neurosurgeon halted Tatsu, knowing she would gladly to take Rocky up on his offer. Everyone from Middleton was fairly certain Tatsu would all but destroy the man if she squared off with him.

“This is all your fault anyway,” Liz accused Anne.

“Hey, leave Mom out of this. I’m sick of you trying to blame everything on my mother. My mother is a wonderful human being who you guys can’t even hold a candle to. Who I go to bed with isn’t even any of your business,” Trin stated.

“First of all, it’s her fault that you’re here in the first place,” Jen said, pointing and glaring at Anne.

“And it’s Uncle Slim’s fault that you’re here, but I don’t kick him in the mouth every time you say something,” Trin commented, but it was like she did not even say anything as Jen tried to continue.

“Secondly, because she’s such a horrible mother—” the auburn-haired woman was cut off that time.

“Take that back,” Trin warned her aunt in a dangerous tone while pulling out a kunai. She would take any and all insults that came her way, but she would be damned if she was going to let some corny, jealous wench talk about her mother when Jen was not even fit to lick the ground her mother walked on.

“Trin, put that away,” James ordered his daughter. He did not come to Anne’s defense because his family’s feelings toward her were so old that he had grown tired of arguing with them years ago. Just thinking about going back and forth with them now made him fed up, especially since he knew it was all going to be the same thing that they always went on about. He just ignored them, like Anne usually did because they believed that no one’s opinion matter when it came to their relationship.

“Fine,” Trin sighed and the kunai disappeared as she hid it somewhere on her person.

“You’re just a demon child that nobody wants. That’s why you’re real parents didn’t even want you and probably are still celebrating that they were rid of you,” Nana Possible declared and that shocked the entire crowd. It just was not something that anyone in their family had ever said to Trin’s face.

The blonde stiffened for a moment and then she reminded herself that the old hag’s opinion did not matter. Her current parents were her real parents and they did want her; that was why she was there. Her real parents did want her and that was what mattered.

Anne and James were too shocked to even say anything. How dare that woman tell their daughter such a thing? Trin was not a demon of any kind. She was their beloved child. There was nothing wrong with her. Her birth parents were more than likely very messed up individuals to just abandon a small child, but that did not even matter. They loved Trin just like they loved their other children, so she was their daughter.

Jim and Tim were not too sure on how to react to the declaration about their eldest sister. They still had trouble believing that Trin was adopted. They tended to doubt that because their parents never said anything about it nor did their sisters. They did not care either way, but it just did not seem to them that their eldest sister was anything less than a blood relative.

Kim began to tremble with fury. It seemed that she was the only one in her family that was not frozen from their shock. Shego had no doubt that the hero would have actually attacked her grandmother for her words if she were given the chance. Shego pulled her fiery little redhead into her lap before Kim could charge the old woman. Kim struggled against her lover, trying to get away because she was not going to let her grandmother get away with such harsh words.

“Let me go! I can’t forgive anybody for saying something like that! She’s our sister and we want her! That’s good enough! We want her! She’s part of our family! We want her!” Angry tears began to fall down Kim’s face. Why did people always try to hurt her sister? Why did everyone treat Trin so badly? It was not right and their grandmother definitely should not be at the top of that list.

Their nana should love Trin, just like her parents and siblings did, Kim believed. Trin had never done anything to warrant their grandmother’s hatred or emotional abuse. She hardly looked at the woman going back to when she was little, as if she was scared of the old woman or nervous about her, yet their grandmother hated her since then. She loathed Trin since the girl was a toddler and that just was not right. A toddler did not deserve hatred and she definitely did not need it.

“Mom, that was unnecessary,” Slim objected for his little brother, who looked too hurt to even speak. James’ mouth was wide open and tears were in his eyes. His lip trembled like he wanted to say something, but could not.

It seemed that their family always forgot that Trin was James’ daughter, Slim thought. They seemed to forget that Trin was his little sunflower. Trin was the child that was supposed to grow up and follow in his footsteps, until it was clear that she so awestruck by her mother that she had to do something close to what her mother did somehow; hey, medical school was even still being pondered for Trin. But, she was James’ little girl, his sidekick for a while when Kim was too small to walk, so Trin had yet to have a sidekick of her own. Trin was the child that wanted to read with him and to him. She showed him good grades first and there were times when she still asked his permission for things.

Yet, his family seemed to think that James did not love Trin, did not feel pain when they insulted her. How could they actually think that, though? Slim could not help wondering how the family believed that James did not care for Trin. James took a breath and moved his mouth, but again, there were no words. Anne took his hand.

“How could you dare to say something like that?” Anne demanded in a quivering tone.

“Because it’s true,” Nana hissed.

James flinched and Anne thought he might even faint. While they knew his mother was not a fan of Trin, he had never heard her say such. She held his hand tighter and pressed him to her, hoping the stress did not cause a medical issue.

“I suppose I’ve overstayed my welcome,” Trin commented when her voice returned to her. “Not that I wanted to be here anyway.” She wanted to get out of there now before someone said something that gave her father a heart attack.

“No one wants you here, especially if you’re going to act like such a degenerate and do filthy things with your high school dropout of a girlfriend,” Liz snapped.

“What the hell have we done that was filthy, aside from save your sorry asses from a bunch of monsters?” Trin inquired in a bit of a heated tone because now they were attacking the love of her life.

“This doesn’t look saved to me,” Jen pointed out as she motioned around the destroyed house.

“You should’ve just given her the monkey,” Rocky said.

“I would’ve, but she didn’t want you,” the blonde remarked. “We haven’t done anything to you that any logical being would deem offensive. Okay, Joss saw us kissing, so the hell what? The tweebs have seen us kiss and they’re no more crazy now than they were before that.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Tim concurred. His double nodded to back him up.

“You let them carry on right in front of the boys?” Nana, Liz, and Jen asked Anne in disbelief.

Anne ignored the three women, as it had become a fine art with her. Trin and Tatsu hardly “carried on” in front of anyone, especially the boys. Trin was rather against public displays of affection beyond some innocent touching and cuddling. It was actually a bit funny to find out that Trin was a cuddler. Jim and Tim had only seen the couple kissing because the boys were mischievous as usual and spied on the couple, probably looking to pull a prank or something. The boys actually regretted their action because it was hard for them to fathom Trin touching a human being. If any couple were going to scar the boys, then it would be Shego and Kim since Shego was not shy in any way and she liked to get her way.

“You shouldn’t treat Trin like she’s a bad person just for being a lesbian,” Kim jumped into the argument.

“There are so many other reasons to treat her like a bad person,” Shego remarked.

“There’s nothing wrong with being a lesbian,” Kim declared, which caught the attention of most of her extended family. Slim was not too interested in the conversation.

“It’s immoral,” Jen argued.

“No, it isn’t,” Kim said vehemently.

“It’s disgusting and goes against nature,” Liz added in.

“No, it isn’t,” Kim insisted. _There is nothing wrong with my relationship_ , she told herself. Despite everything her family said there was nothing wrong with her relationship. She liked being with Shego more than she ever liked being with some boy. Shego, though purposely difficult, treated her better and respected her more than any boy she had ever met. She felt strongly for Shego and there was nothing wrong with that, her mind promised her. _There is nothing wrong with it_.

“What do you know,” Rocky scoffed to dismiss Kim’s opinion.

“I know because I’m a lesbian!” Kim informed the room.

And that left the room shocked for a second time. It was the first time Kim had ever said such a thing out loud. She was astonished herself that she managed to say it, but she decided not to waver now. It was a freeing experience. She was a lesbian and there was no reason to deny it. She was what she was and that did not change the type of person that she was. Her eyes began to water again, and once again it was because she was upset, not because she was overwhelmed.

“You’re a…” Nana could not even finish her question.

“I am. I’m a lesbian and I’m in a relationship with Shego,” Kim stated with more confidence than she ever thought imaginable. It was like nothing could touch her from the tone of her voice. “And there’s nothing wrong with that. We like being together and we like each other. We’re happy.”

Shego was speechless now. She could tell from the emotion in Kim’s voice alone that the redhead cared very deeply for her and that was something that never consciously entered the ex-thief’s mind until that moment. She changed her hold on Kim to embrace and she just held Kim as lovingly as possible to show that she felt the same way. Her affection for the little hero had actually grown in that instant.

“That’s pretty ironic, eh, Squirt?” Slim asked his brother in an amused tone. He hoped this help get the man out of his stupor or he might fear his little brother stood there and had a stroke right in front of them.

It took James a minute. “I suppose so,” he admitted in a low tone with a slight smile to show his amusement. He had not really thought about it, but it was a bit ironic.

“This is all your fault! You corrupted my granddaughter!” Nana yelled. Now, a few people expected her to scream at Trin like a banshee, but that was not the case. She hollered at Anne again surprisingly enough.

“Why is she yelling at your mother and not blondie?” Shego asked Kim curiously.

“I don’t know,” Kim replied and she was just as perplexed as her girl. Why was her grandmother yelling at her mother and not at Trin? Not that it would make much sense for her to yell at Trin, but it would make more sense for her to yell at the blonde than at the doctor.

“Don’t go yelling at Mom like that. It’s not her fault,” Trin objected.

“Yeah!” the twins chimed it.

“It is her fault! I’m sure she just happily encouraged both of your disgusting and wrong lifestyles!” Nana declared.

Before the sisters could ask about that one, their aunt just let them know way too much information in their opinion. “Yeah, since you’re nothing but a filthy, carpet-eating lesbian yourself,” Liz said to Anne.

The youngest generation of Possibles and guests were in shock for a third time. Anne was a lesbian? But, she was married with four kids; three of which she had actually given birth to. She was deeply in love with her husband. It was the only thing that explained why she put up with him. No, it just did not make any sense for her to be a lesbian. They had to be making that one up.

“All right, all right. You guys have gone too far now. Mom is not a lesbian,” Trin objected.

“Yeah, Mom’s not a lesbian,” Jim stated.

“Of course, there was nothing wrong with being a lesbian,” Tim added with a supportive smile to both of his sisters.

“Of course, but it’s wrong to call a person something she’s not,” Kim finished. Their mother was not a lesbian and none of them liked that people who thought that it was immoral to be such a thing would put an untrue label on their mother.

“Oh, you haven’t told them about how you were a lesbian until you suddenly had a change of heart when you met James, so you could use him?” Liz said to Anne.

The neurosurgeon did not say a word in her defense. She did not have anything to say. She did not need to justify herself to the Possible family anymore, especially since she knew that they did not listen. She had tried so very hard in the past to explain herself, for years, but she had failed because they were hardheaded. They could just think whatever they wanted to think now as long as they left her alone.

“Do you think it’s appropriate to bring such a thing up now?” Slim asked the rest of the family. They had been so concerned for the children moments ago, but they were the ones doing all the damage, not to mention behaving immaturely. They were the ones probably scarring the kids.

“Why not? After all, everything is out, why not Anne? She is the girl that was openly gay until she met a prominent young graduate student who she knew was going to the top of his field and she should sink her talons into him to go along for the ride,” Liz stated.

“Really?” Shego snorted, earning glares from the Possible she had not come with. She could not believe some many people shared the same crazy delusion.

Trin and Kim really wanted to ask, but they really did not want to know at the same time if that was even partially true. There were just some things a child did not want to know about a parent. There were just some things that needed to stay in the past or at least out of the minds of the offspring. They could be implied, but never spoken out loud, things like parents and intimacy. Now, they probably still did it, but children did not need to know about it.

“It wasn’t like that, Liz, and you know it,” James finally argued. He was so sick of them accusing Anne of using him. Most men would not care if she was using them from just her looks alone, but he was not that type of man. It was just that he loved her and he refused to believe she was using him. She loved him in return and he was certain of that. He just wished his family finally saw it.

“It is like that. She’s suddenly straight when she meets you, yet everyone on campus knew she was a lesbian. She only wants your money,” Liz stated.

Anne laughed and Trin could guess why. The blonde could not help laughing too. So, the source of all of the hostility toward Anne was not the intellectual snobbery, but because they assumed that she was a gold-digger. Wow, that was pettier than what she had been assuming had been their reason. It was way stupider too.

“They’re kidding, right?” Shego asked Kim because she had never heard of something so stupid. _How can such smart people really be this goddamn stupid?_

“I don’t know. They look pretty serious,” Kim replied while looking at everyone’s expressions. She hated to admit it, but wow, her family was full of idiots.

“Even I know your father doesn’t make more money than your mother,” Shego commented, which was why she thought that the accusation was so stupid.

“Even we know that,” Tim muttered, pointing back and forth between him and his twin.

Anne was one of the top neurosurgeons in the country, maybe even the world. People flew in from all over the globe to have her operate on them if they needed surgery. Those small hands alone had to be worth millions of dollars, yet she was with James for his money? She took all of their crap for his money? Shego wanted to know what drugs the Possible family could be on to think that one. James needed to count himself lucky to have bagged a woman with both brains and beauty, and obviously a deep attraction to him. She had to hold deep affection for him just to be with the man.

If anything, Shego thought that the fact that Anne was with James, it showed that the doctor loved the rocket scientist deeper than anybody else would be able to match. Anne could have probably had a more handsome man, a man without as many neuroses as James, just any man that was normal and making money. She could have been ambitious, but instead, she settled for James; Shego looked at it as settling anyway. Anne could not explain it, but she just loved the sometimes scatter-brained, head-in-the-clouds rocket scientist.

“Did you guys ever consider that she’s just into nerds?” Shego offered. “I mean, they are pretty hot,” she added, smiling at Kim. Tatsu nodded in agreement.

“Uh…” Larry tried to say something.

“Not you,” Shego let him know. Larry pouted.

“Oh, please. She’s a lesbian and she’s just using James,” Liz insisted.

“To be truthful I will concede that, before I met James I was, in my own mind, a lesbian,” Anne stated. She could not consider herself a lesbian in retrospect because she had fallen for a man. He was the first man that she had ever fallen for and she fell hard for him. She could not explain it and she doubted that she ever would, but he was the one for her. Cupid had strange aim.

“I’m not hearing this,” Kim protested and she covered her ears with her hands. She did not need to know anything about her mother’s sexual anything.

Trin was not sure if she wanted to do the same or if she really wanted to hear the story. She chose to cover her ears because she did not need to know her mother’s past sexual preferences. The twins fled the scene. It was just way too much information was being shared in all of the siblings’ opinions.

“James was the first man I ever dated, but that doesn’t make my love any less sincere,” Anne found herself arguing an old issue. She had said those words or words similar so many times in the past and they had no affect on the Possible family. She used to feel like she was stuck in rewind because of all of the times she tried to convince them that she loved James until the couple decided she did not need to prove anything to the family.

“You don’t have to defend yourself to them,” James told Anne, squeezing her hand in support. He knew where her heart lay and that was enough for him. He believed in her and her love and that was all that mattered since he was the one married to her.

Tatsu gave Anne an amused look. “You know, you’re like me in reverse,” the mechanic commented and Anne smiled at her.

“I did it first,” the surgeon remarked. “You’re like me in reverse.”

“Hey, this is not an issue to bond over!” Jen huffed because the pair seemed to be amusing each other.

“It’s not an issue at all. Our marriage is none of your business and our daughters’ relationships are none of your business,” James informed his family in a surprisingly forceful tone. “I fed up with listening to this nonsense. We’re all happy. Every single one of us is happy with our relationship and we’re also a happy family. So, I don’t want to hear this anymore. It’s none of your… _freaking_ business!” His family knew space and that was it. They needed to let everyone live the lives they decided on and stop being so judgmental and cynical over things that had nothing to do with them.

“Wow, he almost cursed,” Shego muttered while everyone else just looked shocked, again. This afternoon proved to be more surprising than the morning and possibly more painful.

“Squirt’s right. His family is doing fine and he really doesn’t need people chiming in all the time about his family. That’s just not right. What we need to focus on now is cleaning up this mess and wondering why a bookworm like Shorty can use a sword,” Slim remarked, hoping this would get them to put the whole sordid mess behind them because he was sick of the argument. _I’ll never understand why they can’t just enjoy Shorty and Anne_. _They’re awesome ladies and I can only hope Joss turns out something like ‘em_.

“Stop calling me Shorty,” Trin pretended to complain.

“What? You’re spawn of the Squirt, so you’re Shorty,” Slim teased her.

Trin appeared slightly offended. Slim walked off to collect some tools for the clean up to begin before everyone regained their wits and started arguing again. He wanted to get everyone busy to keep them from going on about things. He did not see why his family swore to the heavens that everything required their loud, uppity opinions on things. They needed to start thinking about others feelings rather than swearing that everything they said was right and anything opposed to that way of thinking was wrong.

Of course, Slim had to do some serious rebuilding with the house considering the fact that quite a few walls were now piles of rubble and there were spots where the roof no longer existed, but the place still needed whatever they could give it at the moment. It would be a good distraction, hopefully. Everyone else began to chip in, but the tension remained through out the group. The arguing and nitpicking ended, though.

“So, do the skeletons ever stop coming out your closets or should I just expect stuff like this?” Shego remarked, speaking to both Kim and Trin.

“If you expect stuff like this, you’re better than us,” Kim commented. It had definitely been a long day.

“I had no idea people went on for their whole lives being attracted to one sex and then suddenly they could flip-flop like that,” Shego said.

“It’s not a flip-flop. You just meet the right person,” Tatsu said while looking at Trin.

“Ah, don’t you two start,” Shego groaned, believing that Trin and Tatsu were about to go into their vomit-inducing, lovey-dovey mode.

Trin and Tatsu dismissed Shego. They continued working and then Trin noticed Tatsu staring out into the woods. She walked over to her lover and looked at her.

“Are you all right?” the blonde asked her beloved.

“When we go home, will you take me to see my mother?” Tatsu requested.

“Of course,” she promised.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the end.


	14. Fester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters, except for Trin, Shin, and Tatsu. Everyone else goes to Disney.

14: Fester

The rest of the stay at the Lazy C Ranch was full of tension and cold stares. The whole Possible family stayed at the ranch, even though DNAmy and her mutations-on-parade destroyed a good deal of it. There had been an imaginary line drawn and now there was a “them” and an “us” instead of the whole family.

Slim was the only one who did not pick a side, even though he was pressured to do so by his wife. He actually thought his mother, sister, brother-in-law, wife, daughter, and nephew took things way too seriously and they had been the ones who started it. After all, Trin and Anne mostly just minded their own business as usual and had not asked for anyone to start judging them. But, he did not express that opinion at the moment because he thought it would open a whole new can of worms. He would rather everything be quietly tense than the harsh, nearly uncivilized words that came out when they argued.

Slim had to admit that once upon a time, yes, he had had a problem with homosexuals. He still had a bit of that in him, mostly because of Shin and really, he knew it was Shin and not the whole homosexual community. Shin was just wild and the boy made him nervous. Not because he was gay, but just in general. Something was wrong with that kid.

But, he was aware that a person’s sexual orientation did not make the person good or bad or deviant or not because if that was the case, the world could easily be broken up to good and evil. The world was not that definite and not that well defined. To him, Kim was still the same kid that could do anything and Trin was certainly still “Shorty.”

As far as Slim’s opinion on Anne, well, she was his favorite sister-in-law, but she had always been a bit of a mystery to him. He liked her and all. She was a very pleasant person with a heartwarming smile and she was great to be around. She just sort of lit up a room when she entered it; it seemed like something Kim had inherited. She was kind with a good heart. She was a great person as far as he was concerned.

But, Slim silently always thought about how it was strange for a person to go from gay to straight like Anne did. He guessed it happened, even though it seemed strange. From what he understood, Tatsu had done the same thing in a way, except she had gone from straight to gay. He still could not help thinking it was odd, though.

He always countered that thought with the fact that he did not understand love much. He just knew that love did weird things to people and he truly believed that Anne loved his brother. She had to care deeply for the Squirt to put up with him and his idiosyncrasies, not to mention trust him enough to have children with him. After all, his little brother was a bit loopy in the head thanks to being a genius and all, but she stuck with him through everything, and there was a lot to stick through, and they were still together. They even always appeared to be happily married; they were happily married.

Slim knew one thing for sure and that was Anne was not looking to steal his brother’s money like his family thought. He did not know where his family got that crazy idea. Maybe they just wanted an excuse to dislike her, but they needed to put away the one that they had and look for a better reason to hate Anne if they were going to hate her anyway.

He hoped his family straightened up a bit and realized how much they hurt James with their shenanigans. But, considering they had a “them” and “us” camp, he doubted that would happen any time soon. It was sad really.

Well, thanks to all that mess, Slim doubted that he would see his favorite sister-in-law or Shorty again for a long time. He would miss the pair. Maybe he could go to Middleton one day to see them. _Yeah, I think I’ll make that trip_.

James and his family quietly left at the end of the week as planned and they were all happy to be going home. They were emotionally and physically drained from the trip. They all doubted they would get together with the Possible clan again anytime soon. Things just went too far that time and the wound might never heal.

When they got home, everyone just went to their rooms and fell out; Shego went with Kim and Tatsu followed Trin. They all just relaxed. They needed it. Tatsu did remind her beloved that she said that she would take her to see her mother.

“Don’t worry, baby. I didn’t forget,” Trin assured her lover while curling up next to Tatsu in her bed.

-*-(Next day)-*-

Tatsu looked around the grassy expanse. She was a bit lost. It had been so many years since she had been there and she did not really know the place that well. Trin tried to help her look, but it was a bit difficult for the blonde to be of any assistance since it was such a large place and she had never been there before. She watched as her poor girlfriend rubbed her forehead in confusion as she tried to remember where she should go. She tried to remember a landmark of some kind.

“Was there a tree or something?” Tatsu asked herself in frustration. _Maybe I am stupid, like so many people think_ , she quietly conceded. After all, no smart person would forget where her mother was buried.

“Baby, is this is?” Trin inquired as she came across a tiny tombstone. The person whose grave it marked had the same last name as Tatsu.

The mechanic walked down to the blonde to see if she had indeed found her mother’s grave. She looked at the name and nodded to confirm that it was her mother’s grave. She touched the small tombstone and sighed.

Tatsu sat down and just stared at the marker for an undetermined amount of time. Trin stood quietly behind the mechanic with a hand on her shoulder. She did not mind being there and would give Tatsu all of the time in the world if she needed it.

“I don’t think they were married, so why do you think we all had the same name?” Tatsu asked.

“Maybe they were married. Or maybe they loved each other, but just couldn’t express it properly. It’s been known to happen,” Trin answered.

Tatsu nodded and was silent again for a while. “You know, she was never there for me. I mean, even when she was physically in the house, she didn’t even know who the hell I was. I don’t know why she never knew me, but it might be because she never wanted me. Neither of them wanted me. He told me that the only reason I was even there was because they didn’t have the money for an abortion. He said she used to try to miscarry, throw herself down some stairs or hit herself in the stomach and stuff like that. My old man said that she was crazy, wasn’t right in the head, and that’s why I’m so dumb he said,” Tatsu reported.

“You know you’re not dumb, baby,” Trin commented while rubbing her beloved’s shoulder to comfort the mechanic.

“Yeah, I know, but that’s what he used to say. He used to tell me I had her brains. I was stupid and useless like her. Is that something you say about someone you love?” Tatsu asked.

“Baby, some people just don’t know how to love properly. They’re poisonous and so they poison those around them. It has nothing to do with you,” Trin assured her. She had been traumatized in her early life and she got to escape it, but it still bothered her. She could only imagine what Tatsu had to live through for the years and years she stayed with her parents. It was not so much abuse like Trin had, but the chaos Tatsu lived in with her parents.

“When I was little and started taking things apart, he used to yell at me. He’d ask what a dumb kid like me thought I was doing and he used to slap me in the head to get me to stop stuff like that. It didn’t hurt. It was like a tap,” Tatsu said with a bit of a laugh.

They were intended to hurt, though. She would not consider her father physically abusive. Psychologically and emotionally abusive maybe, but not physically. She was not even sure that he did those things on purpose, but that did not make them go away. She tried to ignore the scars that were left on her psyche from her childhood, especially since she was pretty sure that they were finally healing. Maybe that was why she could talk about it little by little, she considered.

“Baby,” Trin sighed. She knew that her lover had gone through with her parents somewhat because every now and then, Tatsu would talk about them for a minute or so out of the blue and then not bring them up for another couple of months. She tried to comfort her girlfriend when those times came up. She was not sure if her actions did what was intended, but she did not stop because she did not get any complaints.

“He’d insult me a whole lot, but at least he was there and knew who I was. He was the one made sure that I ate something every day while she was too busy staring at the wall. He was also the one that made sure I bathed at least once a week. He used to call me ‘smelly’ because I didn’t like to take baths. He didn’t care where I was or what I did once I was out of the house, but he was better than her. I mean, maybe he was an okay dad,” Tatsu sighed.

“Baby, if you don’t think he was, you don’t have to try to convince yourself. I’ve learned that just because you have to put up with something, this doesn’t make it adequate. As a father, he owed you much more than those things,” Trin replied.

“I guess. You know, one time, when I was eleven, we went a whole month without talking to each other.”

Trin sighed. She could not imagine going an hour without talking to her father. “Was that when you mother died?” She hoped Tatsu’s father had been grieving to spend a whole month ignoring his daughter.

“No. She had been dead almost a year by then. We just didn’t talk. Nothing to talk about. He drank. I drank, but we didn’t talk.”

Trin leaned into Tatsu, rubbing her back more. “Again, your father owed you so much more.” Way more than father/daughter bonding by getting drunk with his eleven-year-old.

“Yeah.” Tatsu nodded. “Maybe he did, but he was still better than her. I just didn’t know what was wrong with her. Why didn’t she see me? Why wasn’t she there for me? I just don’t understand. I mean, she was my mother. She didn’t do anything for me, but she was my mother.”

“I don’t have that answer for you, baby,” the blonde admitted. She had long ago learned that a mother did not have to automatically love her child. Apparently, that nine-month term of living in someone could be positive or negative thing on the person’s emotions toward her cargo.

“I never had someone to run to if I needed protection. I never had someone I could cling to and then wait for someone else to show up and held. I had to stand my ground and either win or lose on my own. I always thought that was how life was, that I had to be on my own. And then you showed up,” Tatsu said and she put her hand on the one resting on her shoulder.

“Now, you have me and the baggage I come with,” Trin remarked.

“It’s weird. I’ve got family now, don’t I?” Tatsu asked. She never really had a family. Her mother was crazy as far as she knew; she assumed the woman had a mental illness that was never diagnosed. Her father was there, but he was not a real father and she got to see that now through James. Yes, her father made sure she ate and she was clean every now and then, but most of the time, he would rather smoke and drink than pay her any mind.

“That you do, baby. We’ll be there for you to stand with you, even while you stand with a little bigfoot,” Trin replied. She understood what it was like to not have a family and then to suddenly have one. It was a beautiful feeling and she was glad that she could provide that for Tatsu.

“Thanks.”

“You don’t have to thank me or anyone else. We’re just here for you because that’s what family does. We’ll always be there for you, me especially,” the blonde promised.

“You’ll always be with me?” Tatsu asked with some hope in her voice.

“You know I will. As long as you want me there, I will be there. I love you like no other and I know I always will. So, you don’t have to worry about no one seeing you because I always see you. Sometimes, you’re the only person I see. Now, I’m no replacement for her, but it’s the best I can do now.”

“It’s better. I know this is better, but sometimes, you just think about the past,” the mechanic commented while focusing on the tombstone.

Trin nodded. “I know how that is,” she commented. She knew very well how it was and how the past could torment a person, even if she was certain her life now was better than the one that could have been.

“We can go home now. I just…” Tatsu trailed off because she could not even explain it. She was not sure why she wanted to be there and to sit with her mother for moment, but she was ready to go now. She did not feel like being depressed anymore, especially since she did not see the reason behind it. “This is a really good family, Trin.”

“And it’s ours.”

Tatsu smiled. “Yeah, ours. I like that.”

-8-8-8-8-

Shego looked around the Possible house and noticed that everyone was gone. She craned an eyebrow, where was everyone? She wandered up to her lover’s room and found Kim at her computer. Well, at least her Kimmie was there and she was the most important person in the house to the former thief.

“Hey, Princess, where is everybody?” Shego asked curiously.

“Out. Mom and Dad went to be alone and have some lunch. I think they just need to romance each other, remind each other what they love about the other,” Kim reported.

Shego chuckled. “Your dad is a lucky guy to have that woman love him. I gotta say, I never looked at him and thought ‘he could make a lesbian change teams’ and it turns out, he has.”

Kim shook her head. “I hate that you respect him more for that.”

Shego shrugged. “The man’s got game. I’ve got to respect that. I mean, it’s not like he made Kim Possible fall for him, but he was damn close.”

A smile settled on Kim’s face despite the fact that she tried to fight it off. “You’re a smooth talker.”

“I have to be. I need to keep Kim Possible by my side,” Shego remarked. “What about your annoying siblings? Where are they?”

“The tweebs went to the arcade to wind down, I guess, and Trin took Tatsu to the Middleton cemetery,” Kim reported.

“Cemetery? Why?” the green-skinned female inquired.

“Her mother is buried out there, I do believe,” the redhead answered.

“Oh, really? What did her mother die of?” Shego asked. She had no idea that Tatsu had lost her mother. Tatsu did not talk about her family at all when people were around. Shego could respect that considering the fact that she did not talk about her family either.

“I don’t know. Trin didn’t really say.”

“She died recently?”

“No, I don’t think so. I think it’s been some years, but Trin didn’t really say and Tatsu never talks about her family,” Kim answered and then a thought hit her. “Shego, I just realized something.”

“What?”

“I don’t know anything about your family. Well, really, your parents. I mean, I know you’ve got brothers and everything and they get on your nerves, but what about your parents?” Kim inquired.

“Nothing much to report on them. They’re just regular people, living their lives,” Shego answered.

“Hard to imagine your parents as normal,” Kim remarked with a teasing smile.

“Well, it’s hard to imagine your family as psycho,” Shego countered in a playful tone. She did not want to hurt Kim’s feelings, so she smiled, too, to show she was teasing.

“Touché,” Kim muttered. “So, you don’t want to tell me anymore about your parents?” the redhead asked.

“There’s really not much to them. I mean, they’re not geniuses like your parents or anything. They’re just two regular people.” Shego shrugged.

“And that’s all?” Kim inquired.

“That’s about it. They’re not really special.”

“Could I meet them one day?” Kim requested.

Shego shrugged again. “Sure, no problem.”

Internally, Kim jumped for joy. She did not expect it to be so easy. She decided not to press her luck and then she noticed Shego smiling.

“What?” the petite hero asked curiously.

“Nothing. I can’t smile?” the pale woman inquired and her smile did not waver.

“Are you going to attack me or something?” Kim asked, wondering if she should get on guard. She would not mind sparring, but she would like a warning or something close to it if they were going to fight.

“Good idea,” Shego agreed with that suggestion.

The ex-sidekick stalked over to Kim like a big cat and she did attack. It was an assault of passionate kisses. The reason that she had smiled was the reason that most people smiled, she was happy. She was just happy because she had Kim and Kim held deep affection for her. She had a special girl who she would keep no matter what, especially since Kim had sort of picked her over her family. Sure, it was not exactly that, but she had come out to them, even though she knew that they would shun her for it.

Shego was happy to know that Kim was not ashamed of her or of their relationship. It was wonderful. It was a cause to smile widely.

-*-(New day)-*-

“Home, sweet home,” Trin said with a sigh as she, Tatsu, Shego, and Kim entered her apartment. She never thought she would be so pleased to enter the apartment until that moment.

“Just cook something already,” Shego ordered. “I’m starving,” she added as she flopped down onto the sofa.

“Me, too,” Tatsu admitted while rubbing her stomach and taking a seat in an armchair.

“Oh, you mean, all of the greasy food from Montana isn’t holding you over?” Trin remarked.

“Just make something edible that won’t make us fall to the ground if we eat it,” the former thief practically commanded.

“Sure, let me check and see if I have any arsenic to put in your plate first,” the blonde commented.

“Don’t make me kill you,” Shego threatened the chef.

Trin only waved the moss-hued female off. She went into the kitchen to see what they had that she could prepare a meal with. Suddenly, she heard the door open and she knew instantly Shin was back. She went to greet him with a very important question.

“Where’s my kimono?” Trin demanded. No one was surprised she did not greet him properly. To her, her kimono was the most important thing. He owed her that because he had ruined her other kimono.

“You won’t believe what happened to me in Japan,” Shin said as he tossed his bags in his room’s direction. He did not see where they landed, but he hoped they were close to his door. If not, his harpy would correct that. Hell, if he left the bags out long enough, she would put his stuff up for him.

“Where’s my kimono?” came the question a second time.

“It was crazy.”

“Where’s my kimono?”

“Everything isn’t about you,” Shin replied.

“Stay right there,” Trin said and she pointed at her best friend. She went back to the kitchen.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Kim asked the half-Japanese male.

“I am so dead,” Shim muttered as Trin returned with a kitchen knife in hand.

Shin screamed like a little girl, mostly just to be stupid. He decided to make a run for it because he did not have any weapons on him. He just wanted to tell them about what happened to him in Japan. He would have to wait and compare notes later on; the harpy was pissed that he forgot her kimono.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the epilogue of what happened to Shin in Japan.


	15. Shinichi’s Japan Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters, except Shinichi and Shinichiro. Everyone else belongs to Disney.

15: Shinichi’s Japan Adventure

“Poppa, I cannot stand this walk,” Shin groaned as they hiked up a mountain. He knew complaining would not him anywhere, but it gave him something to do while they took the horribly long walk that they were on. He actually did not even mind the walk.

“You should’ve stayed with your mommy, then,” Shinichiro replied, teasing his son. He knew his boy just liked complaining more than anything else. He believed that came from the fact that Shin used to get babied when he complained when he was little.

“Yeah, I’d rather gouge my eyes out with my chopsticks than stay with Mommy while she’s with her friends. She is such a woman,” Shin said. It was the closest thing that he would ever say to insult his mother and it was actually something that he picked up from his father.

“That she is,” Shinichiro agreed with a laugh. By saying that Tashawna was such a woman merely meant that she was having fun, gossiping with her friends while shopping or having lunch. It was nothing something that the father and son enjoyed mostly because she did not give them the attention they wanted from her while she was with her friends.

“Besides, you know I’ve got folks to check on, just like you,” Shin pointed out.

“You probably should get some practice in, too, so your wife will stop beating you up,” his father taunted him.

“Okay, first of all, the shrew doesn’t beat me up. She’s only still alive because I need someone to make meals for me, do my laundry, and clean up after me. Second of all, I don’t need the practice. Third of all, I could take down like everyone there,” the younger male declared.

“You can’t take me down.”

“Well… no,” Shin admitted. He wondered sometimes if he ever would be a match for his father. He worked and worked to get to his father’s level, but it seemed that no matter what, he always ended up below the mark. He sometimes feared he would always be looking at his father’s back.

“Then you can’t take down everyone here. You should also come with me and show Sensei some respect,” Shinichiro suggested.

Shin rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Not bloody likely. Screw him and his ‘no foreigners’ policy. That’s why I can kick his school’s ass.”

“He’s only upholding the traditions of the school,” the older man argued.

“Screw that. Some traditions should be left out in the desert, bleeding, so they can die. I mean, if we’re going to uphold tradition for no real logical reason, then hey, let’s take away women’s rights to vote. Oh, let’s put Black people back into chattel slavery. And most of all, let’s go back to killing people that don’t convert to Christianity,” Shin proclaimed sarcastically.

“You done, kid?” Shinichiro asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Yeah, I’m done,” the younger male replied while waving his hand as a gesture to dismiss the issue.

“Good to know. While I can see your point and I agree with you for the most part, not to mention understand your anger, you should still show the man some respect just because of how great he is.”

“I only respect those who respect me and he doesn’t respect me,” Shin argued, frowning at the thought of the old man.

“He does,” the father insisted.

“Then why didn’t he let my evil twin join this stupid school with me?” Shin inquired with a bit of an attitude, which did not surprise his father. The kid held onto things if they truly offended him.

“He’s upholding the tradition.”

“He’s being an asshole.”

Shinichiro decided to stop arguing with his son, who he knew would not change his opinion. To a degree, he agreed with Shin. If Shin was allowed to come, then Trin should be allowed and if Trin was allowed, Kim would have to be allowed. Having all three of them together would have shaken things up and made for real challenges. As it stood, he had to assume his son was right that he could beat almost everyone there.

They came to their destination at the top of the mountain – the top-secret ninja school known as Yamanuchi. They were both disciples of the school. Shin had been forced to go there by his father as a part-time student. Shinichiro had to really fight just to get his son in since Shin was only half Japanese and they had a strict policy against outsiders. Shin had not wanted to go because the school would not accept Trin and why should he want to be somewhere that his evil twin was not welcomed? So, when crying did not work, Shin half-assed his way around the school. The only time that he really put in some work was when he was given a ninja mission and that was because he brought Trin along with him; damn the fact that it was supposed to be a secret and he could be killed if it was found out that he not only told an outsider about the school, but took her with him on missions. He trusted her to not tell anyone. Hell, out of the two of them, she was better at keeping secrets anyway.

“Try not to blow anything up while I’m gone,” Shinichiro told his son. He was being half-serious with his words considering who his son was.

“Sure, no problem. I’ll just go set fire to the main building,” Shin replied as if he was serious. He was actually always thinking about it when he was at the school. One year, he came extremely close to doing it.

“Just don’t be inside the building when you do,” his father quipped.

“Good plan,” Shin laughed.

The father and son parted ways. Shin searched for someone. He figured she could help him in buying a kimono for his evil twin. His father had jokingly told him that he had better remember to get his wife’s outfit or he would be in the doghouse forever. He had to admit Trin would be damn mad if he did not replace the kimono he had ruined. He doubted it would be hard to find a pink kimono with a flower print, but he would like some company while hunting for one.

He turned the corner and went around a building’s back. He gasped as soon as he hit the corner. The person he sought was hidden behind the building and engaged in a gentle kiss with some blond guy. Upon closer inspection, it was not just some blonde. Shin frowned; he knew that blond guy.

“Yori-chan!(1)” Shin barked as he stalked over to the couple, who pulled away from each other.

“Shin-senpai!(2)” Yori gasped. She could not believe he had just caught her in the act. It did not reflect well on her as a ninja.

“Shin? What the heck are you doing here?” the blond, one Ron Stoppable, inquired.

“Yori-chan, what the hell do you think you’re doing with this guy?” Shin demanded to know as he stood before the pair.

“Hey, you can’t talk to her like that,” Ron objected.

“You, shut up! I’ll start with you in a second,” Shin declared with a stern glare and Ron gulped. Shin turned his attention back to the little kunoichi(3). “Well, Yori-chan, I’m waiting for my explanation,” he said.

“Oh… um… well… Shin-senpai… this is Ron Stop—” Yori nervously started, but she was cut off.

“I know who he is. I know who he is all too well. I know him well enough to tell you to stay away from him. He has no honor,” Shin stated.

“Senpai, Ron-san is very honorable! He saved Master Sensei and the lotus blade—” Yori tried to explain.

“So what? I’ve saved Sensei before. It’s not something to brag about considering how many people come after the guy. Hell, my mother saved his ugly hide once and she didn’t even get any gratitude for her trouble. This man doesn’t respect others and I won’t allow you to shame yourself by being with him,” Shin told the well-trained ninja.

“Hey!” Ron protested.

“Shin-senpai, I am not ashamed,” Yori argued.

“Do you know how the harpy would react to this if she knew?” Shin asked while grabbing his hair in frustration.

“Trin-neesan(4)? Is she here?” Yori asked in a somewhat hopeful tone. If Trin was around, it usually meant she would get gifts and it was rare for anyone to give her gifts, so she looked forward to that. Of course, she enjoyed seeing the blonde, too, even though she knew Shin broke school rules with Trin.

“No, she had to go through Hell on the other side of the world. She wouldn’t let you do this, though,” Shin informed the kunoichi.

“Why not? I like Ron-san,” Yori stated with her chin held high. Clearly, she was proud of this relationship, but she did not know any better as far as Shin was concerned.

“Yeah, she likes me,” Ron said with a smile, puffing out his chest. He was happy because of how easily Yori admitted that she liked him. It felt good.

“She likes you because she doesn’t know that you’re the type of man that would throw away a life long and important friendship just because it turns out that his best friend is a lesbian,” Shin proclaimed.

“It isn’t like that!” the blond boy argued.

“Wait, Kim-san is also a lesbian?” Yori asked in a puzzled tone.

“Yeah, and laughing boy blamed it on Trin while accusing Kim of betraying him,” Shin replied.

“Is it not usual for both sisters to be lesbians, though?” the kunoichi asked with an arched eyebrow. She was not too sure on how a person became a lesbian. She was stuck on a closed off mountain most of the time, so she did not know much about the outside world. Trin was the only reason she knew what a lesbian was.

“All right, Yori-chan, so you’re going to side with Ron on the matter?” Shin countered with a scowl because of the way that Yori was questioning things.

“I am not choosing sides. I just do not understand what’s going on, Shin-senpai. Please, it would be your honor to explain the situation clearly to me?” Yori requested.

Shin sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Fine, make me the rational one. Where’s that screeching harpy when I need her?” he wondered out loud.

Shin calmed down and the trio went to find a spot to talk. Shin would rather just do what he usually did, namely just freak out over the fact that Yori had been kissing Ron. If Trin had been there, she would have taken over the role of being rational and explained to Yori why she could not date Ron. Usually, Trin handled explaining things to Yori and he really wished she was there now because he thought he might say the wrong thing. If he said the wrong thing, he could cost him and Trin big time, namely their relationship with Yori.

Shin and Trin had sort of taken Yori under their wing and she was doing something like Kim, namely managing to only take away good lessons from being with them no matter what outrageous thing that they did in her company. It seemed they could not corrupt anyone except for each other. They were not sure how that worked, but it was the way things went and they were pleased with that.

The pair had met Yori when she had first come to the school and Sensei, either in a moment of a drug-induced stupor or he had been hit in the head the moment before, decided that Shin would be responsible for the little ninja-in-training when he was around to help her adjust. It was probably to help Shin in someway, too, but he missed how that might have been. He thought it was funny that he was given someone to help her adjust. It was almost laugh-out loud funny. It was a good thing he sneaked Trin in for missions because she helped with Yori since she had a little sister and just better understood females. He knew how to be a crazy big brother figure, but Yori did not need that much of the time, so it was very good that he came with his own shrew, he always thought because that gave Yori a fairly understanding big sister figure.

The trio went and sat underneath a shady tree. Ron frowned while eyeing Shin, who, in turn, frowned at how close the blond boy sat next to Yori. Yori was just bewildered. She could not understand why Shin did not like Ron. Ron was very honorable, as she had said, and he was very friendly. Yet, Shin had objected and did not seem to like Ron at all, so she was very confused.

“So, what are you doing here?” Ron asked Shin again.

“I’m a graduate of this school, smart guy,” Shin answered.

“You?” Ron asked in total shock. And there it was he had always assumed Shin was just crazy when he went around polishing his swords.

“Yeah, me. I’m also in charge of watching out for Yori-chan, so I get to disapprove of any and probably all suitors, you especially, buddy-boy. She deserves way better than a jackass willing to throw away his best friend just because she’s gay,” Shin declared.

“I didn’t throw Kim away because she’s gay. She picked Shego over me. She decided to be with Shego,” Ron argued, pointing to himself.

“You said that Trin corrupted her,” Shin countered, glaring at the younger man.

“She did,” Ron agreed.

“You threw your friendship away. You’re the one throwing the tantrum. You’re the one that doesn’t pick up the phone when she calls. You’re the one that’s not talking to her. You’re the one being a jackass,” Shin stated.

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but he found he was out of ammunition to fire back with. He had stopped talking to Kim. She tried to call him and he would not take her calls. He had stopped hanging around her because he did not want to be around Shego, too. She had not really picked Shego over him. He had walked away. It was all on him, he realized. He was the one throwing their friendship away and for what? Just because she was a lesbian and dating Shego? Was he really that freaking stupid?

“I know that face,” Shim commented as he watched Ron’s expression drop. He knew he had gotten through that thick skull of Mister Stoppable.

“Huh?” the blond boy asked.

“That’s pretty much the same face I had when the harpy started dating Tatsu. We had a problem with that whole thing. Well, I had a problem with it, anyway. Look, kid, I don’t have anything against you. I mean, you’re Kimmie’s best friend and I’ve always sort of liked your crazy style. Act like you’re Kimmie’s best friend. Accept her decision, like I accepted the shrew’s decision,” Shin said.

The half-Japanese male was not lying. He did not have anything against Ron and he had always liked the kid, even though he was very aware that the boy had a problem with him and with Trin. But, Ron did not mean much to them. He was Kim’s best friend and, at the moment, Shin was only looking out for Kim’s interest. Well, that, and he knew that deep down Ron was not the jerk that he acted like and he wanted the boy to straighten up and make a proper boyfriend for Yori if that was how things would be.

“So, Ron-san was acting like Shin-senpai?” Yori asked to see if she was following the problem.

“A little, yeah. Remember that time when Trin and I came here and we weren’t talking to each other?” Shin reminded Yori.

“Right,” she nodded.

“I was mad at her because she was so freaking in love with Tatsu. I felt like Tatsu stole her from me. My harpy and I nearly ruined over friendship over it. It’s not a fun thing to think about, Ron. It’s not a fun thing to watch either. Having a best friend is a special thing, especially for so long,” Shin said.

“I know,” the blond boy sighed.

“So, don’t be a moron. Call Kim sometime, like when you get back home. See if she wants to hang out or something,” Shin ordered.

“All right,” Ron agreed.

“So, Shin-senpai, is it all right for me to continue seeing Ron-san?” Yori asked because it seemed like the fellows had worked through their issues, but she still was not totally sure, especially when it came to Shin and his strange behavior.

“I guess. You are old enough to make your own decisions. Just know that Trin-neesan isn’t going to be happy with you starting to date. After all, you are little Yori-chan,” Shin commented with a small smile.

“I’m sure she won’t mind. It sounds like she has her hands full with Kim-san right now and you will have to return home to take up her time,” Yori replied with her own smile.

“You know she’ll make time for you. I guess I’ll let her deal with you when she gets the chance. Oh, one more thing,” Shin said and he turned his attention to Ron. He slapped the blond boy in the head.

“Ow!” the younger man groaned, putting his hands up to protect his skull in case more blows came.

“Don’t kiss Yori-chan at the back of some building like she’s some tramp. You take her some place nice. I know you’ve got money, taco-boy, so use it. Geez, what kind of simpleton are you?” Shin scolded the younger male.

“Okay, okay, sorry! Just don’t hit me again,” Ron replied.

Yori giggled. “You and your American-style overprotective behavior,” she said to Shin.

“My style isn’t American. It’s pure Shin-ese, you know that. Look, kid, you don’t let him treat you like that. I know you don’t know a lot about dating, but he has to treat you like a princess. You make him take you to nice places and buy you nice things. He’s good for it. And if he does something stupid, you call me or Trin-neesan. We’ll slap him around a bit and make him fly right,” Shin declared, which made Yori laugh more while Ron cringed.

Shin then spent the rest of his stay in Japan shadowing the couple. He wanted to make sure that they did not do anything more than kissing. He did not care he was not only getting on Ron’s nerves, but Yori’s also by hanging around them. He was not going to let them out of his sight while he could and he planned to tell Trin about everything when he got home to set up proper surveillance to make sure Ron did not take advantage of Yori. After all, they had already lost Kim to temptation of the flesh, so he doubted Trin wanted to lose Yori so soon too, especially to a boy. He knew he was completely against it; Yori needed to stay innocent… at least for a little while. He would not try to do the impossible and keep her chaste for the rest of her life, but just for a little while. She was like a little sister to him, after all.

The end… for now?

-8-8-8-8-

1: -chan: used after a person’s name to express affection.

2: Senpai: senior; predecessor.

3: Kunoichi: female ninja

4: -neesan (oneesan): elder sister; used to address women around the age of 20 or such.

-8-8-8-8-

Well, we’ve come to the conclusion of another crazy story dealing with the evil twins, Tatsu, Kim, and Shego. If you guys still want to see them get into trouble let me know and I’ll try to do another story with them in it. If you missed anything with these guys, they’re in: Pariah, Memoirs of the Malcontent, and Forsaken.

The next story in the series is called Night Terrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's some art for this story/series:
> 
> By [Kaytropolist](http://kaytropolist.deviantart.com/): Pariah: [The Serpent's Birthday](http://kaytropolist.deviantart.com/art/Pariah-The-Serpent-s-Birthdday-39982872) and [Pariah: Side by Side](http://kaytropolist.deviantart.com/art/Pariah-Side-by-Side-39982885)
> 
> By [YogurthFrost](http://yogurthfrost.deviantart.com/): [No, Shin, you can't do that](http://yogurthfrost.deviantart.com/art/No-Shin-you-can-t-do-that-49473565) and [MKP - Trin, Shin, and Tatsu](http://yogurthfrost.deviantart.com/art/MKP-Trin-Shin-and-Tatsu-86011042) (it's part of this cool series he did called Magic: Kim Possible).
> 
> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). If you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).


End file.
